A Grey & Steele Mixture
by Writingcrazy1984
Summary: A story of Ana and Christian that has a bit of twists to the old tale we all know and love. I really hope you will all love it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

'Anastasia.' He greeted me as the elevator door started to close.

'Christian.' I uttered as the elevator doors close completely. Thank god, that interview was so intense and completely embarrassing. Damn it, Kate! I rode down in the elevator forcing myself to take a few deep breaths to calm myself. That must be the most intense human being I have ever met in my entire life, and what was with that internship crap. On the second thought getting any form of a paying job fresh out of grad school will be a good option for me at the moment. Yet there is the issue of me not fitting in here at all. Darn it how can ones thoughts run a marathon and I haven't even reached the lobby yet. Maybe I should consider his generous offer of the internship program here.

Why am I even thinking about this at all? I must sure be on a high of something that was in the air in his office. Good I make up my mind and as soon as I hand in my security badge at the front desk I head over to their HR department. The friendly HR secretary gave me an application and I filled it out. I met the head of the HR department Alice Keen and I had a brief interview with her. She was impressed with my precise and direct answers. I had a copy of my CV with me and I hand it to her just before I left. She said she will let me know by the end of the week if I got the position. I mentioned to her that I have applied for my Masters Degree at WSU and will be taking night courses to complete my studies. She was impressed that I am so ambitious on continuing my studies.

We shook hands and I finally leave the HR department, and ran right into Mr Grey himself.

'Miss Steele?' He spoke helping me to pick my things of off the floor.

'Mr Grey, I am sorry. I didn't look where I was going. Please forgive me.'

'Miss Steele, it is all alright. All is right with the world again. May I buy you a coffee before you go?' He offered.

'Very well, I have another interview I need to be at around 2PM.'

'That is plenty of time. Would you join me please?'

'Very well tea would be nice, thank you.' He showed me to his buildings cafeteria area and we each had a muffin with some coffee and tea.

'So I see you took me up on my internship offer from our earlier discussion then.' He spoke as he broke his muffin into bite size pieces.

'Well Mr Grey at this point in time I would take any job just so I can start pay off my college loans and start paying off on my masters I want to take.'

'You want to continue studying then?' He asked amused as he drank his coffee looking straight at me like he did in his office.

'Yes, I would like to finish my PhD in English.'

'Interesting? I would never have taken you of becoming a doctor, Miss Steele. It sure has a nice ring to it though, Dr Steele.' I drank my tea and smiled at him as I turn back to my muffin.

'It is only a PhD. in English, Mr Grey nothing more, yet it will have to a part-time course if I get a job soon it will take priority.'

'Of course. What are your other interviews you are attending to here in Seattle?'

'There are a couple, there is SIP, Seattle Press, Book Blues and also the newly established company Book Bears.'

'You've been to all these places for interviews yet?'

'Yes, I have. I have graduated last week and since then I have been for all these interviews already. Yet I found a waitressing job a few blocks from my new apartment in the Pike District so after my interview I have to run over and do a shift there.'

'Goodness Miss Steele do you ever take a break?'

'I can't now I have to get myself out there and get my foot in the door.'

'Maybe if you relax and take a breather the right job will land in your lap without you even looking for it.'

'You might be right, Mr Grey. I would love to go see my mother in New York, but I can't now. If I hear back from anyone I can start immediately.' He just listened to me.

'Tell me about your family, Miss Steele?'

'What do you want to know? It really is a dull story really.'

'Please, Miss Steele. You at least owe me that much after that question you asked me earlier.'

'I am really sorry about that Mr Grey. Kate my roommate that is finishing up the last edition of the WSU student paper gave me a list of all those awful question she wanted me to ask you.'

'I see. All is in the past now. So now tell me about your family please.'

'My biological father died in the war when I was still a few weeks old, and my step-father stay in Vancouver. My mother is a hopeless romantic and is currently on her fourth husband.'

'I am so sorry,' he spoke and touched my bare forearm. There were clear sparks on my skin that gave off yummy goose-bumps all over my body. 'And your step-father?' He prompted me. I looked at him and he is clearly feeling it as well. I saw it in his eyes.

'Ray or Raymond Steele, the man who's name I bare is who I see as my real father. He is ex-army and a carpenter by trade. He loves European football and is very taciturn.'

'I see. Now please tell me a bit more about yourself Miss Steele?' He asked finishing his muffin.

'What do you want to know more about me, Mr Grey?' I am really a blank dull book. What does he want from me? My pedigree to see if I come from good breeding? Uhg… the horror.

'Do you have siblings? What is your interests outside of school?'

'No sir, I do not have any siblings, I am an only child, and in my spare time I like to take pictures and go camping if I can find the time. I usually go with Ray while he fish.'

'Camping really? I would have never have taken you for an outdoors girl Miss Steele.' He finishes his coffee now and just stare at me.

'Yes, Mr Grey. I love the camping part just not so much the fishing part of the whole outdoors part.'

'Of course. How about hiking?'

'I love it. It was about a month ago my one friend and I took the long trail down by Mt Helena. It was sure the most breath taking experience I ever had. Mr Grey have you ever tried abseiling or rock climbing?'

'No. Is it as much fun as you making it sound Miss Steele.'

'Oh, it a fantastic thrill. You should consider it sometime.' I finished my muffin and my tea.

'I will.' He sat back in his chair observing me as he stroke his chin. About fifteen minutes pass when I look down at my watch. Shoot! I have an half an hour to get to my next interview.

'Oh, my goodness. I am really sorry Mr Grey. Thank you so very much for the coffee and the muffin but if I don't go now I will be late for my next appointment.' I gather all my things and put it back on the tray.

'But of course. It is my pleasure. Let me see you to your car.' He got up and see me out all the way to where my trusted old Wonda was parked.

'Thank you for the coffee again Mr Grey.' I spoke as I unlock my car door and put my stuff on the passenger seat.

'You're welcome Miss Steele, I normally don't do this, but may I take you to dinner sometime?' I thought about what he just asked me. I have really nothing but work, I might as well. Why not?

'I would love that.' I answered him with a smile.

'Wonderful, I will get my secretary to call you with the details.' He and I quickly exchange our phone numbers.

'Great, I will clear my schedule. Thank you once again for doing the interview for the WSU student paper.' I said getting in and closing my car door.

'You're more than welcome Miss Steele. Until we meet again.' He spoke then kissed my hand, I swear there were an electricity shooting through me from our touch.

'Until next time, Mr Grey. Have a nice afternoon.'

'Miss Steele.' He spoke as I drove off to my next interview. I gave him a smile as I drove off. God what was that with the twenty questions? Damn it, he is so freakin sexy and that mouth, eyes and unruly hair of his. I think I would have to stop at the store for some double AA batteries for my vibrating ice pick tonight. I may have to use it later tonight. I thought as I drove to Book Troop's for my interview.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My interview at Book Troop could have gone better and now I am on my shift at 'The Pub and Brewer' in the Pike Market. By the end of the evening I made about $250-00 in just tips and that is without my basic monthly salary. I love waitressing at night drunk guy's tip much better. Now that I have almost have my share of our monthly rent together for Kate. As I got home I gave her my interview information I got from Mr Grey. She started immediately to work on the interview to transcribe it. I just made a quick escape before her interrogation start on what I think of Mr Mysterious Sexy Grey. I just couldn't get him out of my head all night at work.

I was in the shower and I was imagining him with me in the shower. I wash my hair and got busy rinsing my hair and body of the excess soap. I pulled my vibrating ice pick closer and put in the new batteries I bought and had a fantastic time. My wonderful vibrating Ice pick, have been responsible for my own orgasms since 2010. I have only always used my vibrating ice pick, I have not once been with a man in my life. Now for Kate on the other hand what can I say, I have ran out fingers and toes to count all her sexual partners she had in the past four years. I got back in my room and I received a text message from Mr Grey himself.

* * *

CG: 'Evening Miss Steele, I just want you to know I have Friday night open if you want to have dinner then.' I read his message and I have to look at my waitressing shift in my diary to see if I have a shift. I can probably get out of my shift if I take a double shift on Saturday for Lenard. I gave Lenard a call and he told me it is perfect timing he wanted to take out his girlfriend for their anniversary so that he will be happy to work for my on Friday night. I text Christian back and told him Friday evening will be fine.

AS: 'I am free Friday evening. Where do you want to meet, Mr Grey?' He replied almost instantly.

CG: 'I'll send a driver to pick you up Miss Steele. Please text me your address.' I did what he wanted and so our time chatting started. I got dressed for bed and just lay in the dark texting Christian back and forth. I fell asleep around 23:45PM and when I woke around four in the morning to go to the bathroom I saw Christian send me a text wanting to know if I am alright. I text him back.

AS: 'I am so sorry Mr Grey, I had a very hard waitressing shift at the pub tonight and had awful drunk clients tonight. I didn't mean to make you worry, sorry.' I got up gone to the bathroom and by the time I got back I had a reply from him.

CG: 'All alright Miss Steele, it is just you suddenly went silent I just got a bit worried. What pub do you work at Miss Steele?'

AS: 'The Pike pub and brewery. I worked the late shift.'

CG: 'I know it I have taken my brother there a few times before. How long have you been working there?'

AS: 'For the past month and a half and before that I've worked for four years at the sporting goods store out in Portland.'

CG: 'Goodness Miss Steele you really like to work hard.'

AS: 'I try, Mr Grey. I have a question.'

CG: 'Go right ahead.' He replied.

AS: 'Why do you want to go out with me? While you can have a much hotter supermodel girlfriend on your arm Mr Grey.'

CG: 'That is very simple Miss Steele, because there is something about you Miss Steele I don't know what it is yet that I can't seem to stay away from. I can't stop thinking about you Miss Steele ever since you fell into my office.' Oh, great he has to remind me.

AS: 'Really? What do you think it is? I can't really get you out of my head as well Christian.'

CG: 'Maybe we can meet before Friday for breakfast somewhere. How is tomorrow?' He asked me. Goodness what should I do, I have to drive to school to register for my master classes tomorrow.

AS: 'I don't know Christian. I have to drive to Portland tomorrow to go sort out my registration for my master's classes at the university.'

CG: 'That is quite alright Ana. Is someone going to drive you?'

AS: 'No. I'll be driving myself. Why do you ask Christian?'

CG: 'Do you think your car will make two long trips?'

AS: 'Of course, my little Wonda never let me down before.'

CG: 'I would be more comfortable if I drive you to Portland. I really don't think your car would be able to make another long distance trip like that, Ana.' What is this all about?

AS: 'What are you saying Christian?'

CG: 'I would just like to make sure you get to and throw safely. I am more than willing to drive you.'

AS: 'I don't know Christian? I don't want to put you out Christian, I will manage with my little Wonda. Thank you anyway.'

CG: 'Please, it will not be a bother. Besides I have a meeting at the university myself.'

AS: 'Well if you have to go that way Mr Grey then I would be happy with a lift.'

CG: 'Wonderful see you at 7AM.' He text me and even in his text to me he sounded happy.

* * *

So here I am trying to get back to sleep and finally I have fallen back to sleep. By 6AM my alarm goes off and I was up and rushing to get ready for a long drive with Mr Grey. I French braid my hair and I was making sure my skinny jeans fit perfectly and that my high heels fit my pants and blouse perfectly. I checked my make-up in the mirror as I head out with all my documentation in my hand with my purse. There was a knock at my apartment door at 06:50AM. It was Mr Grey himself.

'Good morning.' I said smiling up at Mr Grey. The man that hunted my dreams last night with his hypnotising mouth and smouldering eyes. He stood all hot and sexy in front of me now.

'Good morning Miss Steele. You look lovely.' He looked me up and down and smiled.

'Thank you. Would you like to come in for a moment I am just getting my jacket.' I spoke and let him in as I head to my room to fetch my jacket.

'Sure, thank you.' He stepped in and he looked around. I got my jacket I forgot on my bed and head back out. I got all my stuff and we were out the door. I looked the front door behind me. He took my hand and we head down to his waiting car. There it is gain that electricity that emanate from our touch. We have a driver that will be driving us down to Portland. Cool.

'Thank you again for driving me down to Portland, Christian.' I smiled at him.

'You're welcome Miss Steele. I have a meeting with the dean this morning so this is no trouble at all.' He explains to me.

'Oh, that's nice.' He opened my door for me and I got in. He walked around to his side and got in and his driver drove off. We drove and hit peak traffic we were stuck in traffic for a good solid forty minutes to an hour, before we finally clear the heavy traffic.

'So Miss Steele, what will be your major be for your master's?'

'English, I have always loved the literature. More in the fields of British literature.'

'I see. So you're more of a Jane Austen fan girl then you are a Suzanne Collins fan then?' He asked me. I was in a way shocked that he knew American authors or that he read young adult fiction.

'Yes, sir I am. Don't get me wrong Suzanne Collins is a great writer and her books are great but it is more the British scenery I love.'

'Hmmm… '

'So Mr Grey my turn with all the questions.'

'Very well go ahead Miss Steele.' He spoke and look quite amused.

'So tell me a bit more about your family please.'

'Well my adopted mother Grace is a general surgeon at North- West Hospital here in Seattle. My adopted father Carrick has his own law firm also here in Seattle. He is a very good defence attorney. Then there is my older adoptive brother Elliot he has his own construction company, he is quite busy erecting a couple of large projects all over Seattle and Vancouver. Then there is my kid sister Mia who is currently studying in Paris to become a well known chef.' He smiled as he spoke of his little sister.

'Wow, you are so lucky to have a nice big family. Being an only child was and still is a very lonely life. Yes I have a few friends but you can count them on one hand.'

'So no boyfriend then Miss Steele?' He asked me all curiously.

'No Mr Grey, there are no boyfriends. I really haven't had any boyfriends my whole life. I pretty much studied my live away. Look I'm not blind I could see some of the guys wanted to date me in college but I turned them all down because I was so focused on my studies.' I explained to him why I never really dated before.

'And yet you are still studying Miss Steele…' He stated and made us both smile as we drove towards Portland.

'Yes, it would sure look that way Mr Grey.' I smiled shyly and looked down at my hands and bite the corner of my bottom lip. I can't believe how unbelievable comfortable I am around him and how easily we can communicate. Silence stretch on between us when Christian's phone started to ring none stop. Is this his daily life? If so I feel even more sorry for him. He was on his phone staring out his window as it gave me the great opportunity to study his perfectly formed features.

'No, mom. Please give me a break I just got back from Dubai three days ago. Of course I will be there… Mom hold on please…' He held his phone to his shoulder as he turn to me.

'Miss Steele do you perhaps have next Saturday evening open?' He asked me with those amazing eyes.

'Yes, I am free next week Saturday. Why do you ask Christian?'

'My mother has been nagging me to bring a date to her charity gala for weeks now and I just need to get her to seriously stop.' He spoke and looks real irritated by this matter. 'Would you like to go with me?'

'I would be honoured Mr Grey. Just send me all the details.' I smiled at him.

'Very well. Thank you I owe you big time.' He spoke and turned back to his mother on the phone.

'Mom… mom… mom please stop, I am bringing a stunning young lady so you can now fill our table. Thank you mother. Have a great day. Say hi to dad for me please. Bye.' He sigh heavily and turn back to me.

'Sorry if I put you on the spot like that Miss Steele. You can back away at any time, if you like.' He reached out for my hand and took it again.

'Why would I, Christian? I really feel so at ease with you, like I know you for years.' I could see it dawned on him now as well as he lightly nods his head as he came to realize I'm talking the truth.

'Yeah that is indeed the case. That never ever happened to me before. How can that even be possible?' He asked looking into my blue eyes.

'I have no idea. Maybe it is fate telling us something.' I looked into his gray eyes. He haven't let go of my hand yet.

'I think that might be the case, Ana. We have a few things to discuss on Friday evenings dinner.'

'Very well, I can't wait to hear it.' I smile at him. 'I have a question.'

'Very well. You can ask me anything Ana.' Wow anything… Well here goes.

'Why did you ask me to dinner?' (Hey I wanted to know. Won't you?)

'Because you are someone that intrigue me very much and I enjoy your company very much. So in conclusion I would really like to spend a lot more time with you Miss beautiful Steele. I have also a proposal I would like to discuss with you Friday evening.'

'Oh, I am really honoured Christian. I really enjoy your company just as much. I had guy friends before, but I have never seen any of them as just friends. I might be naïve in some parts of my life but I have seen how they all really wanted me, but not one that really appealed to me then now.'

'Goodness, Miss Steele what are you saying?'

'That I just might have accidently found "the one" I have been searching for.' I spoke shyly as I blush then look at my hands on my lap.

'Well I am honoured Ana.' He spoke then turned my chin towards him, so I could look at him.

'So am I, Christian.' He brought my hand he was holding to his lips and kissed the back of my hand. We finally drove pass the Portland city welcome sign. We drove pass the sporting goods store I worked at I pointed it out for Christian. We arrived on campus and we both head in our own directions we both agreed that we will meet back at the car by noon. I got to the administration block and gave in my filled out forms. The professor of my master class was also my last teacher I had.

He saw that I am applying for my master's degree and he told me that someone has cancelled their masters class and that I can have a scholarship for my masters that is fully paid for and given my fantastic grade point average. So he submitted my application for the scholarship and I am over the moon about this amazing news. A whole two and a half hours later and my application has been processed and approved. I got all my new school years evening schedule and I already got half of my books as well. I passed a large vending machine and I got three sodas, power bars and some crisps. I reached the car and our driver opened my door for me.

'Thank you. Thank you for driving us, sir.' I said as he got back into his driver seat.

'You're welcome Miss. Thank you for lunch. I am James Taylor. But you my call me Taylor, ma'am.'

'Nice to finally meet you Taylor. I'm Anastasia Steele. Please call me Ana.'

'Nice to meet you to Ana.' Taylor spoke with a smile.

'Oh, you're welcome. Is Christian going to be long?' I asked as I open my crisps and started to eat it.

'No, he text me about ten minutes ago letting me know they are almost done.'

'Good, I have an evening waitressing shift at the pub tonight and I don't want to be late.'

'We will have you back in time ma'am promise.' Taylor spoke and ate his power bar in a hurry.

'Thank you Taylor. Have you worked for Christian long?'I have to ask, won't you want to know.

'I have been working for Mr Grey for five years now and I wouldn't trade my job for all the wealth in the world. Yes my job is risky keeping him safe at all cost but it is something I really love doing and Mr Grey is great and fare boss to work for.' Taylor let me know.

'That is great to do what you love so much. I would like to publish great books for a living but will do anything to just pay off my large student loans first before I pursue my real dream, yet any work experience is better than no work experience at all.'

'Yes, I agree. I got all my experience in the marines.'

'Really you were in the army?'

'Yes.' He answered me as he twists in his seat looking at me.

'Where were you stationed?' I added.

'Montesano.' He answered.

'Get out! I grew up on the base at Montesano with my step-father drill sergeant Raymond George Steele.'

'Yes, I knew him. I was also a drill sergeant for the marines there for the past twelve years till I had enough.'

'So you're an ex-marine. I always loved to watch you guys train in the mornings. When I was about ten I told my step-father that I would like to be a marine one day, then I grew up and found what I really love to do as I discover the world of books so my marine dream turned to dust, when my books got more important.'

'You would have been a great marine, Ana. You have the right attitude and focus that all marines need to survive.' Taylor spoke as he turns and smiled at me as we talked while Christian was clearly still busy.

'That is good to hear. Maybe in a few years I get tired of the office life and turn back to the military.'

'Is your step-father still in the military?' Taylor asked as he starts drinking his soda.

'No, Ray retired four or five years ago when I finished high school, he moved to Vancouver when I moved to campus. Would you like to get in touch with him? I know he would love to get in touch with you.' I suggested.

'That would be great, thank you.' I tore a piece of paper off one of my college letters and wrote Ray's number on it for Taylor and hand it to him.

'Thank you Ana. Look Mr Grey is done. Thanks again for lunch.' He spoke quickly before Christian reach our car again.

'You're welcome Taylor. It is just something small to say thank you.' Christian reached us and got in. I hand him his lunch I got him and he smiled at me.

'Thank you, but it was not necessary. I wanted to take you to lunch.' He suggested.

'That would have been really nice of you Christian but I have an evening shift at the pub and it starts at 6PM. I really don't want to be rude. It would have been nice, may I take a rain check on your offer?'

'Of course, you may.' He open his soda and drank long and deep.

'So how did your meeting go with the dean?' I asked finishing my crisps.

'It went over okay. How did your admission go baby?' Really we are on pet names already. In a weird way I kind of like it.

'I'm over the moon, I got a scholarship for my masters and it is fully paid for.'

'What? That is incredible Ana. Congratulations.' He gave me a hug.

'Thank you. I still can't believe it.' I smiled at him as he just looked at me with his own smile on his face.

'I am sure your hard work paid off in the end as well, Ana.'

'Yes, it has.' I finished my soda.

'Well I am so proud of you baby.' He spoke and kissed my knuckles again.

'Thank you.' I smiled at him and again like earlier our magnetic pull's there between us. Christian ate and drank his lunch as we head back to Seattle. I later lay my head on Christian's shoulder and fell asleep since I got so little sleep last night. The next thing I knew is we are outside my apartment.

'Ana baby…' Christian woke me cupping my face.

'Hmm… yes.' I whipped my eyes a little.

'We are home baby. Come I'll get you inside. You can rest for a while before your shifts starts.' He said pulling me behind him as we head into my building. He carried my books for me. I fish out my apartment keys and finally open the front door.

'Ana is that you?' Kate spoke from her room.

'Yes, it is Kate. We have a guest.'

'Guest? What guest?' Kate asked, from her room.

'Christian Grey.' I spoke and it was such silence in her room.

'Kate, honey are you alright?' I smirk as I ask her the question.

'Yes, I am. I'm just busy.'

'Oh, okay.' I turned back to Christian and took my books from him. I head to my room and he follows me.

'Ana I love your room it's so homely.'

'Thank you, I quite like it myself. It came out better than I thought it would.' I looked around my room and focus back on Christian.

'Well I'll be off, I have a dinner meeting, down town.' He let me know. I just nod my head.

'Oh, I hope it will be a very successful meeting Mr Grey.'

'Thank you Miss Steele. Thank you for spending the day with me.' He took my hand again and kissed my finger tips.

'Thank you, Mr Grey for being so kind to drive me to and fro. You are a very generous man, Mr Grey.' I saw him stiffen as I spoke of his kind nature like he doesn't really except my praise.

'I'll be going then.' He spoke quickly and left my room.

'I'll see you out.' I followed him and he took my hand again. We reached my front door and before I could open the door he push me up against the wall with my hands pinned above my head as he kissed the socks off me. We heard Kate approach and he broke our kiss. I looked into his burning gray eyes. He cupped my face.

'I'm so helpless in your presents Miss Steele.' He whisper into my ear as he let my hands go. I cupped his face in my hands.

'The feeling is mutual Mr Grey.' I replied in the saw fashion.

'See you Friday night Miss Steele.' He kissed my cheek.

'Yes, Friday night.' I smiled up at him. Kate came out of her room and saw us at the door.

'Oh, sorry.' Kate uttered and retreated to her room again.

'Miss Kavanagh, good afternoon.'

'Mr Grey it is an honour to finally meet you in person. I am so sorry I couldn't make your meeting myself, the last minute editorial duties for the paper I had to attend too at school.'

'Not a problem, Miss Kavanagh.' Christian turn back to me and looked deep into my eyes again. 'Laters baby.' He spoke then gave me a brief kiss in front of Kate I never thought he would do that.

'Yes, see you later.' I smiled as he finally left my apartment. I close the door of our apartment and turned to look at Kate that is practically jumping up and down with joy for me.

'You Steele have been holding out on me. Spill girlfriend.' She pulled out a dining room chair and waited for me to start telling her everything.

'You must have heard in our interview he offered me an internship at his company.'

'Yes I have.' She smiled wider than the old Cheshire cat.

'Well I was on my way down from his office after our interview when I finally cave and you know I am kind of desperate to pay off my student loan so having any kind of job to start paying back my student loan will be better then great. So by the time I reached the lobby I made up my mind and I head over to his HR department and fill out an application when, so I was about to leave the HR department office, I bumped into him again and he took me for coffee and we talked for an hour and a half, I was almost late for my next interview at Book Troop's.' I told her the rest of my story. She was really jumping up and down in her chair for me.

'Oh, Ana I am so happy for you.' Kate gave me a hug.

'Let's not get to excited Kate. It is after all still early days for us.'

'Yeah you are right. Please just promise me one thing Ana.'

'Anything.'

'That you will be extra careful with a man like Grey.'

'I give you my word.' I looked up at the clock and it was a quarter past five PM. I jumped up and got ready then ran off the three blocks to the pub I work at. My shift starts and it's like any other night. People come in, they start eating then drinking then by nine PM the alcohol kicks in and the worst in the same people comes out. I just do my job since there are cameras all over the pub. I have about ten tables tonight to serve.

This one table I'm serving have about five guys that's drinking their fourth Dixie draft for the night when this one guy started to feel my ass. I hate it so much when guys get like this. The guy that squeezed my ass I wanted to get back but in a way that would look bad on the cameras so I 'accidentally' dropped my tea towel when I elbowed his jaw so hard it knocked him out cold as I stood back up. Now I'm blowing his face with my tea towel.

'Oh, I am so sorry. It was an accident.' I spoke like I don't have brain in my head.

'It's alright Miss he had too much to drink anyway.' His friends spoke up. Then I stomped off to the kitchen when I got my next two tables orders from the kitchen. I square my shoulders and walked out of the kitchen then with a smile I served my customers. It was a really busy night and boy did we ran around like craze. I cashed up at five minutes to midnight. I said goodnight to my boss and my fellow waiters and with my $354-00 in tips I left for my apartment. I was about a block from the pub when I saw the guy I elbowed earlier following me, staggering on his feet.

'Miss!' He called after me with a slur. I started to panic. I felt my body turn to ice. I just pressed the last number I dialled so I have someone witness what is about to happen around me.

'Leave me alone!' I spoke clear. I heard a voice on my phone.

'Miss stop!' The guy yelled at me as he ran and stagger a little in his run.

'Please leave me alone.' He gain on me and no matter how fast I ran he caught up with me. 'Let go of me!' I yelled into his ear drums.

'You'll pay for what you did to me earlier you bitch.' He spoke to me, as he push me against the wall of a building. I lift my knee as hard as I could and hit my target. He fell to his knees holding himself.

'I'll get you for this you bitch.' He screamed at me as I ran off. I got inside my secure apartment building. My phone rang and it showed Christian's number on the caller ID. I was out of breath as I lean against the lobby wall.

'Ana! Ana baby are you alright? I heard everything.' He spoke in a panic.

'I think so. I just need to have someone on the other end. I took care of him. He was one of my customers he was very hanzy earlier this evening and I showed him where his boundaries are but it somehow pissed him off. I am afraid he might try something when I won't expect it.' I swallowed as I try to get my breath under control again.

'I don't like that you work at that hell hole baby.' He stated.

'That hell hole made me over $350 in tips tonight if you have to know.' I took my stand.

'What? I hope you at least get a basic salary there as well baby?'

'Yes, I do.'

'That is good. I am just glad you are alright baby.'

'Thank you for caring so much, my very own Mr Incredible. You know even though I was working hard I couldn't stop thinking about our kiss from earlier. That really was bloody fantastic.'

'It was, I have to admit. Well now take a nice bath and get into bed Miss Steele.'

'Yes, sir. As you wish.' I smiled as I start to make my way up to my apartment.

'Good girl. Talk to you later baby.'

'Thanks again for today and tonight. Sweet dreams Christian.'

'Sweet dreams Ana. Bye.' We finally hung up and I got ready for bed and with a self forced apple down my throat I went to my room and fell asleep dreaming of Christian Grey and his whole perfect existence.

The next day I confirm with Lenard about Friday and told him I'll work for him on Saturday. The rest of my week was great. Friday morning I was up early going through my master handbooks and additional prescribe books we need to read for our masters class. I was still busy working through the material when my phone rang. Kate left for work at the Seattle Times by eight AM. I finally answered my phone and it was Alice from Christian's company. She wants me to come in for a second interview on Monday at nine AM and we arrange it. Great the first company that has called me back. Well I did say I will do anything just to get the loan guys off my back and pay off my dept. I diarized my appointment on my phone and in my diary in my room. I got back to my school work and classes start the last week of July. That is in five weeks. With my prescribe book list in my hand I head out to the nearest bookstore. I got all my books I will need for my course and head back home. I was on my way home when I got a text from Christian.

* * *

CG: 'Afternoon Miss Steele. I hope you are having a great day, can't wait to see you this evening.' I smiled while I read his text. I replied to his text as I walk back home.

AS: 'Hello, Mr Grey. Yes I am having a great day going over my school work and reading list. Just left the book store with my new books. I can't wait to see you this evening as well. I had a dream about you last night…' I send my reply.

CG: 'Oh, really what about if I may ask?'

AS: 'About us going at it like little bunny rabbits…(blush)' I blushed for real, I turned the corner and walk straight into last nights jerk. 'Bad guy of last night is cornering me… HELP!' I pressed send and faces my attacker.

* * *

'Ahh… What a nice surprise. I was looking for you.'

'Get away from me!' I yell on the top my lunges.

'No can do missy, I need to return the favour of what you did to me last night, you bitch!' He grabbed my arm. My other hand was in pocket with my apartment keys and I space my keys between my fingers and with all the force I could mastered, I scratch him with my keys across his cheek. Blood seep from his marks I left on him.

'Ahh…!' He yell, but did not let go of my arm. I stomped on his toes with all my weight he let go of me and I ran. He caught up with me and slam me into a wall into a nearby building and hit me in my gut and slap me across my face on each cheek. My right ear drum felt like hit burst with the force of his slap, it is zinging.

'HELP!' I yell at the top of my lunges over and over. An old shop owner from the shop across the street came running towards us. My attacker hit me three fast gut punches when the shop owner reach us and hit the man with his baseball bat across his shoulder. My attacker fell to the floor and so did I when he let go of me. I hit my head on the side walk when my lights went out.

~~~OoO~~~

'Ana! Ana! Wake up baby…' I wonderful angelic voice woke me. I grunt as I force my eyes open they are swollen from my assault of earlier. 'Ana?' He cup my face so gently.

'Christian? Where am I? Ouch…!' I felt blood run from my mouth.

'Stay still baby, you where through a lot. We are racing you to the hospital.' He explained as he look down at me where I lay on his lap.

'I hurt all over.' I try to sit up.

'Lay still baby. But the report we got from the kind rescuing shop owner that came to your rescue earlier told us that guy hit you really hard in your gut and I don't want you to move around too much if some of your ribs are broken.

'Oh, okay. Now that you mention it my right side does hurt like a mother. Oh god my books?' I smoke through my pain.

'It's okay baby. We have all your stuff it's in the trunk of the car.'

'Oh okay. Thank you for… coming all this way for me. Sorry for being such a bother in your busy schedule, Christian.' I mumble some more.

'It's really not a bother baby, really. I care about you and I want to look after you.' I'm now in tears. How can this great man who I only know for a little over a week be so caring. I cover my face with my hands so he can't see my tears.

'Hey, it's all okay baby. Your safe now. Your safe baby…' He held me gently to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck crying on his shoulder. We reached the hospital and the ER team took me to a room so they can look me over. My face is turning blue and my nose is broken and I have four broken ribs, two on each side and one fractured rib on my right side. I have a mild concussion from my fall to the side walk. They are keeping me overnight for observation. Kate burst into my room and it felt like my head was part of the door that was being banged open. My head aches badly. Christian stayed by my side.

'Kate? Quite please, my head is banging.' I cringed in pain.

'Oh, I'm so sorry. Oh, my goodness Ana what did that jerk do to you?' She spoke and rubbed my arm.

'I got him good to, Kate. He was one of my drunk customers, from earlier this week.'

'Ana I told you not to go work at that place. I don't like you being in a place like that.' Kate air her opinion again for the zillionth time.

'I need the cash Kate you know that. I already made up my rent just in my tips alone this week.'

'Really? That is amazing. But you should get something less life threatening to do then waiter at a pub, Ana.'

'The bar customers give the best tips you know this remember the Night Owl on campus we worked at.'

'Yes, we really did got great tips there.' Kate agreed she worked with me there when she didn't have a story to cover.

'See, drunk guys tip better.' Christian sat forward and took my hand.

'Ana, I'm with Miss Kavanagh on this one baby. I don't like it you working in such a dangerous place. This guy attacked you three nights ago and again today.'

'What?! This guy attacked you twice in four days?' Kate yelled loud enough for a nurse to pop her head into my room.

'Yeah, but I have laid it on him good the last time he did attack me. It started when I returned with his table's fourth Dixie draft for the evening and he squeezed my ass, my tea towel 'dropped' and as I came back up I elbow his chin hard for touching my ass. He passed out after I elbowed his face. He must have came to and want to get me back for knocking him out earlier in the evening. He cornered me on my way home Tuesday night so I kicked his groin real hard and ran for home.' I told them my story.

'Good you should have kicked him harder baby.' Christian spoke up and kissed my hand.

'I agree or crushed his balls in a vice, would have also worked.' Kate stated.

'Kate please.' I sat up uncomfortable on my bed. Christian and Kate helped me to sit up a little.

'I'm sorry for my crude expression, but I didn't mean it to be so vicious. I just don't want any harm coming to you Ana you are like the sister I never had.' Kate spoke and she got a little teary.

'Oh Kate.' Now I felt near tears myself.

'Have you called Ray yet?' Kate asked me, drying her eyes.

'No I was in a doctor whirl wind since I got here, thanks to Christian.' I looked at him with a painful smile for him.

'You brought her in?' Kate asked looking at Christian.

'Indeed I have, Miss Kavanagh.' He looked from me to Kate.

'Please call me Kate, Mr Grey.'

'Very well Kate it is then.' Kate gave him a warm smile.

'Christian and I were suppose to have a dinner date tonight and now all this happened. I feel so awful about that. I am really sorry Christian.' I swallow as pain shoot through my body.

'Everything is alright baby. You just get better, okay.' He got up and kissed my sore cheek.

'Okay. Thank you for everything today.' He gave me a kiss. Kate cleared her throat after a long while.

'So, Ana can I give Ray a call for you or should I rather call your mother?' Kate asked me.

'I guess Ray is fine. I just don't want mom's freaking out session right now. She can get really tiresome and over bearing.'

'Very well Ray it is then.' Kate said and called my father. Christian stood next to my bed smoothing my hair back.

'God, your beautiful even between all the blue black bruises.' He made me laugh then I had to stop immediately because everything hurts so badly. 'I'm getting the nurse for you baby. You want something else juice something to eat?'

'You have done so much for me already Christian. I don't want to be more of a burden on you, please. I feel guilty as is already.' Kate was still talking to Ray in a corner of my room.

'Please Ana you are not at all a burden or any trouble at all. I really want to be here for you.' He spoke lightly kissing my forehead.

'Are you for real Mr Grey?' (Hey won't you want to know for yourself?)

'What? What do you mean Miss Steele?'

'I mean I must be either dead or dreaming because you are too good to be true, Mr Grey.' I tried to smile through my sore face. He smiled his first real smile since we met at me.

'I guarantee you Ana I am very much real and you are neither dreaming nor dead.' He kissed my hand this time as he sat back down again. Kate ended her call with Ray.

'What does Ray say?' I asked her as she came back towards us.

'He is really angry you haven't called him. He said I must tell you that he loves you and that he is on his way.'

'Oh daddy. Thank you for calling him Kate.' I kissed her hand.

'Any time.' My whole body started to ache quite a badly. Then it hit me like, I just walked into a brick wall.

'Oh, no!' I spoke through my pain.

'What now?' Kate asked me rubbing over my knuckles just like Christian is doing with my other hand.

'I have another interview at your HR office on Monday Christian. Alice wants me to come in for my second interview. I can't go now looking like an elephant sat on my face.' This made them both laugh a little. I was glad I could at least make them laugh with my weird wit.

'Don't worry baby, I'll talk to Alice.' Christian reassured me.

'Thank you. Won't it make things hard for you, Mr Grey?'

'No, why should it? I'm the boss after all.' He continued to make me feel better.

'Thank's again.' I spoke pulling a face as shocks of pain shoot through my body.

'Ana, you okay?' Kate asked me.

'No, pain is shooting like lightning through my body and it is just getting worst.' I told them how I feel.

'I'm getting you a nurse.' Kate said and stomped off in her bossy way to order the hospital staff around. I just looked at Christian and he at me.

'Did you know that my step father Ray and Taylor that works for you Christian were stationed in the same military base together?'

'No? When did you find that out baby?'

'Taylor and I got talking a little while we waited for you to finish up at the university on Wednesday.'

'Really, that is really something.' He spoke a little strange in an anger kind of way.

'Are you mad that I talked to Taylor?'

'A little, yes.' He confessed.

'We only talked about military base live and how I grew up on the base. Please don't be mad at Taylor he did nothing wrong. The only things I gave him, was his lunch and Ray's number if he wants to get into contact with an old friend.'

'I'm not mad you talked to Taylor, Ana. It is something you have to know about me before we get more involved is that I am a very jealous man.'

'Oh, that's good to know.' I whispered. Kate and a nurse entered my room and my friendly looking nurse gave me something for the pain I was in then she left my room again. The end of visiting hours bell rang in the hall and Kate left. Christian put up a protest when the nurse wanted to kick him out for the night and finally caved when he started to ignore her altogether.

'Christian you need to get some sleep as well, you can't sleep sitting in your chair.' I started to yawn as my eyes started to droop.

'I sorry to burst your bubble Miss Steele, but I can function on a lot less sleep then you can. I'll be here go on get some rest baby.' I just nod my head lightly and I was gone.

I open my eyes again and I was in post-op. I looked around and started to panic. My heart monitor started to go haywire and a few nurses came running to me. I have a thing in my throat it feels like I am choking.

'Miss Steele please relax, we'll help you but we can only do that when you calm down. Understood?' I nod my head and forced myself to calm down. They pulled the tube from my throat and I were sick when they pulled the last bit of the tube from my throat. An elegant looking woman with navy blue scrubs on walked into my post-op room. I have a ton of machines connected to me.

'Miss Steele, I am Dr Grace Grey. Christian's mother.' She helped me to take a small sip of water before I could speak.

'It is nice to meet you Dr Grey.' I squeeze the words past my sore throat. 'What happened? Why am I here?'

'One of your broken ribs pierced your lung and we had to move fast to stop you're bleeding and repair the damages to your left lunge.'

'Oh, thank you for all your hard work. Where is Christian, Dr Grey?'

'He is pacing a circle in the waiting room floor. You must be very special to him Miss Steele, I have never seen my son in such a state before.'

'Dr Grey please call me Ana.' I insisted.

'Very well Ana then. Your father is here as well would you like to see him?'

'Please may I see Christian too?'

'I am sorry Ana but post-op is usually just for family only.'

'Oh, okay then.' I spoke a bit sad. Dr Grey left and a few minutes later Ray came jogging into my room.

'Annie?' Daddy spoke in a panic.

'Daddy…'

'Oh, Annie you scared half my life away.' He gave me an awkward half a hug.

'I am so sorry daddy. I'll try to wear a more repellent odour to repeal any future attackers from me.'

'This is no joking matter young lady. Your mother is on her way. She was in a state when I called her to give her the news.' Ray explained to me.

'I'm sorry I haven't called you, since Christian brought me in everything was a whirl wind that I couldn't get the time to call you.' I flinch in pain.

'He is such a wonderful gentleman sweetheart, when did you meet him?'

'Oh, Kate couldn't make her appointment to go interview him for the last edition of the student paper so she drafted me for the part. So ever since then we just clicked and well he is still here. I still don't know why me thought.'

'Oh, honey. How many times do I have to tell you Annie you are a stunning young lady.' Daddy spoke rubbing my hair out of my blue black face.

'Thanks daddy.'

'Tell me what happened, Annie.' Daddy probing me for information. I told daddy the whole story of me getting the great job at the pub and how my customer assaulted me and how I put him in his place and obviously didn't like it at all and came with the purpose to attack me and maybe more if it was not for the shop keeper across our apartment building coming to my defence. Dr Grey reappeared with a naughty smile on her face as she drag Christian behind her into my room.

'Ana baby, how are you feeling? You scared me shitless when you started to struggle to breathe while you were sleeping.' He came to my other side and took my hand. 'Oh my goodness Ana you arer freezing.' He looked from me to his mother. She came closer and felt my hand and forehead.

'I get a nurse with a heating blanket for you, Ana.' She spoke and left my room in a hurry. Dad and Christian looked at me.

'What? Do I look worst then I did earlier?'

'No baby you are not.' Christian spoke up.

'Daddy I know you two already met but I would like you to be really nice to Christian he is really very important to me.'

'It is quite alright Mr Steele, she is on medication.' Christian came up to my defence and I was a little on a medicine high.

'No Christian even thought she is, she is right. You are a good man and as long as you take really great care of our girl here, I'm perfectly fine with you two dating.' Daddy spoke and shook Christian's hand and I smiled up at both of them. The nurse came to lay out my heating blanket on me and I started to feel a bit better. My mother burst into my room with Dr Grey following behind.

'Ana? Ana?' Mama came rushing towards me.

'Calm down mama. Dr Grey and her team took real great care of me.' Mom turned to Dr Grey and gave her a hug to thank her for helping me.

'Mama this is Christian Grey, Dr Grey's son. We're friends.'

'Ana baby I really think we are more than friends.' He corrected me.

'Very well then, Christian. I will leave our relationship status up to you then sir.' I smiled at him. He kissed my hand.

'What is wrong with her?' Mama asked turning back to Dr Grey.

'Oh, she is on heavy medication.' Dr Grey explained to my mother.

'Goodness it must be potent if it makes Annie act like this.'

'Yes, we need to give her strong medication her broken rib punctured her lunge quite deeply.' Dr Grey continued. I kept looking at Christian that was still holding my hand. I started to feel funny then I started to struggle breathing.

'Ana?' Christian and Dr Grey called after me. I was now in agony of not getting air to my lunges.

'Air…' I managed to get out before I couldn't breathe anymore. Dr Grey jumped to action and got nurses to help her with me. My family and Christian back away so the medical team can get to me and while I struggle to get air to my lunges Dr Grey poke my collapse lunge with a large needle. It really hurt like a mother. Dr Grey let the trap air out of my lunge and I could finally breathe again.

'Better honey?' Dr Grey asked me. I could only nod my head. She listened to my lunge and she had a worried look on her face. 'Nurse Nora please book the x-ray for Miss Steele.' 'Right away Dr Grey.' The older nurse spoke then walked off. They wheeled me off to x-rays and took a few x-rays of my lunges and my other broken ribs pierced my other lung and I was now rushed to an available OR for more surgery. Christian walked with me where the nurses pushed my bed to the OR entrance. He gave me a kiss and told me he will be waiting for me. He bend down and gave me a kiss. They rolled me into the OR and put me under as my ears start to zing as I go under.

~~~OoO~~~

I came to later in a strange place and it was not the hospital. I hurt all over I can't even remember when last I hurt this badly. I started to look around and it was a lovely room with the most wonderful view of greater Seattle below. A nurse and Christian's mother strolled into the room.

'Finally you're awake, Ana. How are you feeling honey?' Dr Grey asked me.

'Dr Grey I hurt all over.' I tried to sit up but was stopped by Dr Grey.

'Please stay still Ana you need to keep still honey at least for the next two to three weeks.'

'What? I… I can't have to work to pay my rent and my other living expenses, not to mention my study loan.' I protested

'Ana, please you have to get better first, or you will prolong your healing time.' Dr Grey spoke to me in her little angry doctor's voice.

'Dr Grey, please.' I protested some more.

'Ana please call me Grace. I'm only Dr Grey at the hospital.' She smiled at me.

'Very well then Grace. Where is my parents and Christian?'

'Christian is busy in his study talking to my husband Carrick and your parents. Please rest now we will give something for your pain Ana.'

'Thank you so much for everything you've done for me so far. How can I ever repay you for everything?'

'My dear that is not necessary for any repayment it is my duty and the oath I took as a doctor to heal people. Yet I have to thank you in return Ana. I have never seen my son so hung up and over protective over anyone in all his years besides his little sister.'

'Mia?' I uttered as the nurse took the injection from Grace and inject the liquid into my IV.

'Yes, Mia. Have he told you about her?' She asked me.

'Yes, ma'am he has also about Elliot and you and Mr Grey Senior, but only a little.'

'Oh, all good things I hope?' She smiled warmly at me. I felt the painkillers starting to work.

'Yes, he has he spoke very fondly of all of you ma'am but more over of his little sister.' I explained.

'I would like to think all my children love each other in their own unique ways.' Grace smiled fondly of her family.

'That is so nice. I always loved the idea of a big family since I was an only child.' I smiled at her as my medication starts to take full effect.

'By the way you two are around each other I can see a big family in your future sweet Ana.' She smoothed my hair back just like my own mother would have done in this moment. 'Rest now sweetheart we will look after you.' She spoke and without even thinking she kissed my forehead as I smile at her as I fall back to sleep.

I woke up much later and I heard people around me. Judging by my hearing it is my mother, Bob, Ray and Christian with what must be Christian's father Carrick and Grace talking in hushed tones around me. They are talking about the man that attacked me and how Christian's security team is searching for him. Christian talked to the shop owner that helped me and by the sound of it the shop owner had a few high end cameras in the front of his shop so they got facial recognition from some of the footage. The man's name is Mike Wallis and Christian's team is trying everything to catch this man at large. Christian even called the police to report this Mike Wallis and a city wide man hunt is out for this man.

'How is she doing Grace?' My mother asked Christian's mother.

'She's been through so much and although her bruises on her face is starting to fade away she will need time to heal, properly. She told me yesterday that she can't stay in bed for two to three weeks she almost instantly wanted to jump up.' Grace explained.

'What was her reason?' Christian asked his mother.

'She said she can't stay in bed because she needs to work to pay her rent and her student loan.' Grace answered him.

'She said that?' Ray asked surprised.

'Yes, so I think it best to keep her sedated for a few more days to keep her still so she can heal some more.' Grace suggest to the room.

'Do whatever is necessary to get her better, Grace, please.' Ray spoke up. Someone was seated next to me and was taking my hand and kissed my forehead. I slip back into the sleepy darkness and was gone. My hearing came to again and it was just Ray, Grace and Christian in the room now, just talking amongst themselves.

'There was this one time on the base where Annie was so board of sitting at home that she started to volunteer at the on base medical wing and that is when she started working. She made a little cash each month. Then one morning she was up early and saw the marine unites doing their morning physical training and fell in love with them. She told me every day for the next two years she wants to be in the marines till her 13th birthday when I bought her- her first few books and the marine stories seized completely.' Ray told my story. How embarrassing I thought to myself as I drift back to sleep. Yet with this much medication running through ones veins you really do care much of anything.

~~~OoO~~~

The next three weeks ticked by agonizingly slow as I spend most of my times drugged by strict orders from Dr Grey to the nurses that look after me. Today being the start of week four and my facial bruises is almost gone. Kate popped into bring me new flowers. My mother and Ray also came round later in the day to check in on me. They are all just glad that I am getting much better. After they all left I got back to the books Christian left on my night stand last night to read today. He wants me to heal completely before I attend any form of work. I read my days through. Dinner is being brought in by Christian's housekeeper Mrs Jones. What a wonderful lady. Always so friendly to me and what I can tell to Christian as well. Yet as I notice by the time we spend together is that he can be very short with his staff and very rude in my books at times.

It's week six today and I am finally fully mobile again and by Friday I feel much more myself than I felt in a while. I got up took a welcome shower, washed my hair and shaven all over then set out to dry my hair. By the time Christian got home, I was waiting for him in the huge room where all his amazing art was displayed for the whole world to oogle at. Mrs Jones was busy in the kitchen with dinner and I gave her a hand. She insisted I just relax but I told her I need to do something I am out of my skin irritate for doing nothing for so long. So she allowed it. The elevator binged and a tall woman walked out of the elevator with a perfectly cut blond bob around her ears.

'Christian sorry for the unannounced stop over but I have to see you…' The woman spoke and finally looked up from her hand bag. 'I am sorry Miss and you are?' She asked me. Who the hell is this woman? I have never seen her before.

'I am Anastasia. Who are you if I may ask, ma'am?' I finally spoke walking closer to her.

'I am Elena Lincoln. Nice to meet you finally Ana.'

'Nice to meet you as well Elena. Christian is not home yet.' I explain.

'Oh, very well. How are you doing?' She must know about me to ask such a question to a complete stranger.

'I'm fine thank you. I'm sorry you got me at a loss here. You are who to Christian ma'am?'

'Oh my goodness. I'm sorry. I'm Christian's oldest friend and a family friend to the Grey house hold.'

'I see.' Yet I got some other vibe from this strange woman. I studied her some more. 'So Christian talked about me then?' I tried to fish a little.

'Yes he is really very fond of you Anastasia. He always speaks very highly of you.'

'Oh because he never even mentioned you Elena.'

'Really? That is odd of him.' Just as she spoke the elevator binged again and Christian stepped out of the elevator with his phone glued to his ear. We looked at him, he was clearly shocked to see both of us. He continued his important call. He gave me a hello kiss and a quick hello to Elena. We sat waiting for him to finish his call to a person call Ros. He end his call after thirty minutes and finally turned to us.

'What brings you here tonight Elena?' Christian sat down next to me and held me to him.

'I wanted to talk to you about an issue, I'm having. May we speak in private?' She asked him.

'No, Ana and I have no secretes here.' Christian sat forward in his seat holding my hand.

'Very well, I'm being black mailed.' She sobbed and lay out the letter for Christian to read. He didn't once touched the letter for forensic evidence purposes. He only red it.

'This can only be a bluff from him…' Christian aired his opinion.

'Yes but what if it's not and he, wants this amount?'

'It will not come to that. Please hand this letter and envelope to Taylor he will know what to do with it.'

'Thanks Christian. And I am sorry for barged in here tonight, I didn't know you had company.' Elena spoke looking between me and Christian.

'Yes well Ana live here for now, and next time please call before you come over.' Christian clearly set some boundaries for this strange woman.

'Will do. Nice to finally meet you Ana.' Elena spoke getting up.

'And you as well.' We got up with her and walked her to the foyer where the elevator was waiting.

'Have a good evening bye.' She spoke stepping into the elevator.

'And the same to you.' Christian spoke to her as the door to the elevator closed. He turned back to me. I just stared at him, I really don't know what to make of this whole situation that just played off before me for the past hour.

'Who is that woman Christian?' I finally got out. He walked towards me as he looked like I might do something at any second.

'That woman is part of my past, Ana and I want you to know that there isn't anything going on between us anymore.' He babbled as he explained to me like a guilty party caught in the act.

'What do you mean 'anymore'?'

'Okay Ana I will tell you my story but if on any stage you want to leave Taylor will take you any place you want to go.' He spoke and looked suddenly so tired.

'Why would I want to leave?'

'For what I am about to tell you, not even my parents know about this and I want to ask you to please keep it between us.'

'Very well, go ahead.' I sat back down looking at Christian as he pace up and down in front of the gas fireplace. He launched into his story. They were sexual partners for six years in a very unnatural rough sexual lifestyle. I don't know if I want to know more but I listen to him anyway. She head over to the dining table and started on dinner while he is still telling me his story.

'Ana I left that life style more than two years ago. It just got to be too much for me and beside I need the break from the whole BDSM scene. I still have my play room upstairs but haven't set a foot inside it for the past 24 months.' He finished speaking and I just sat listening to him. We sat around the dinner table eating while the silence stretch on between us while I think about all this.

'You had a sexual relation with that woman?' I asked him after a long while.

'Elena, yes.'

'But she's the same age as your mother?'

'I know but it was Elena that helped me out of my destructive path I was on and gave me sex as an outlet and it worked till recently but ever since I gave it up I started to feel better. My therapist Dr Flynn thinks it is step forward.'

'And your mother has no clue of anything between the two of you?'

'No not a single clue.' I shook my head as I push my plate away from me.

'Look Christian I really like you and I might even after our seven weeks of knowing each other I'm starting to even love you. But this is too much for me right now. I'm only saying this that I want you to know that I would like to go to my own home tonight to think about all of this and 'us' but it is not over between us.'

'Shjoe, so you just want to think then. I'll give you all the time you need Miss Steele. I will arrange with Taylor to take you home.'

'Thank you for understanding.' I squeeze his hand. I got up from the dinner table and got my things packed up in no time. I walked back out to the great room and Christian was staring out the window with his glass of wine. He turned around when I enter the room again.

'You will call when you want to talk then?'

'Yes I will. Please don't look so sad it just breaks my heart even more for you Mr Grey.' I cupped his cheek.

'Well like I told you earlier baby, I am all kinds of fucked up.' He wrap his arms around me.

'Why didn't you want to be alone with her earlier Christian?'

'You picked up on that huh?'

'Yes. Now spill Grey?'

'The thing is she jumped me the last time when she came over, like I was her property to manipulate at her will and it scared me shitless so having you here helped me against her. Thank you for that.'

'You're welcome. I… think… Remember Christian this is not goodbye just a recess period alright.'

'Okay, just remember you start at the media department Monday morning at eight AM.' He remind me.

'Yes, I haven't forgotten. Thank you for everything Christian and most of all thank you for sharing your secret with me. I will give you a call once I'm ready.'

'I'll be waiting Miss Steele.' He smiled at me and Taylor carrying my bags as we enter the elevator. We drove home and Kate was over the moon when she saw me. I thanked Taylor for bringing me home and he was off again. I got my dirty laundry in the washer and got the rest of my things back in their places. Kate had a date with who must be Christian's brother, Elliot. Because Kate would not shut up about him till he came to pick her up for their date. I was alone in our apartment and I lay down on our couch staring at the ceiling as I think about everything Christian just told me for the past two hours. This is all such heavy shit, he shared with me. I went from liking Elena to hating her for what she did to an adolescence boy. According to his early childhood story he was already messed up then she came and buggered him up some more. Yet he said she helped him. That is the part I don't get. I thought about everything and then some.

Yet even after everything he told me he has changed and well it is like 'Timon and Pumba' say the 'past is in the behind' yet it somehow rings true in all counts of live. What's done is done nothing you can do about it yet you can only focus on the future and move forward. So that is what I decided on. Whatever they've done is in the past and has nothing to do with me anyway if Christian really cares for me like I care about him then we can move forward. So for now I will let him stew for a few days before I make any form of contact. The next day the rain was pouring down and I had to hit the shops as I got myself three new office outfits so I have at least have something to wear tomorrow.

I went to bed early so I'll be on my game for tomorrow. Before I got into bed I checked my e-mails and I had about five e-mails from school with my work I need to do and hand in- in two weeks. I'll have to start on it tomorrow night when I get home. I fell asleep and I dream of Christian Grey and myself as we try to survive on a deserted island together. We both had a huge fight and we steamed off to opposite ends of the island. We made up and all is well again. That is when my dreamy darkness took over and my peaceful night's rest sets in. That is also when I finally realise that I really love Christian Grey with my whole heart.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I left Christian Friday night at his penthouse and was now back in my strangely small apartment. It really is a funny thing how quickly one can get use to things. So here I am ten PM and back at my own living space. Kate just left with Elliot who I met in the passing. I lay down on my couch in our living room and stare at the ceiling as I think things through of everything Christian just bombarded me with. It was around two AM when I made up my mind and finally took a shower then when to bed. The next morning I was woken by really strange noises coming from Kate's bedroom. So I got dressed in a hurry then grabbed my keys and head out the door before I could hear anything else. I head towards the mall and bought myself three nice outfits for work.

I can mix and match some of my clothes so I have a few outfits I can wear to work. By mid afternoon I head back to my apartment and it was dead quite inside. I called out in my empty apartment and Kate was not home, thank goodness they were really loud. I got myself some lunch and then settle in with my laptop and checking my e-mail I have about five from school for my missed work and my professor Higgins gave me my assignments that I need to hand in- in two weeks.

I rushed through my other e-mails I had two from my mother and one from Ray can you believe it he finally learned how to e-mail. I replied to them then settled in with my assignments I need to finish. By eleven thirty PM I have about twenty to twenty- five percent done of my assignment. I made myself a toasted sandwich then took a nice bath. While I was in the bath Kate left a message for me on the answering machine and I finished up in the bathroom and went to bed. Kate is sleeping over at Elliot's place tonight. He must be really special for her to sleep over tonight. I comb out my wet hair and set in to dry it. Afterward I got into bed. I saw that I had a text from Christian.

* * *

CG: 'Miss Steele, just wondered if you are alright?'

AS: 'Mr Grey, I am perfectly fine just hard at work with school work. I need to hand in my first assignment in two weeks.'

CG: 'I hope you take breaks regularly, Miss Steele?'

AS: 'Yes do, Mr Grey. I am getting into bed as we speak. I need to go to the library tomorrow.'

CG: 'Please just look after yourself now Miss Steele. Have a good evening.'

AS: 'Thank you I will Mr Grey. And have great evening yourself.' Our text ended for the evening.

* * *

Sunday morning and by eight AM I was in my little Wonda driving to the Seattle library. It was a tad busy and I got down to work. By mid day the I was still not done when the library closed for the day and I had to take my books home with me and continued there. I got home made myself some yummy tea and sat right back down with my work. By eleven PM I was about forty percent done with my work. I need to get into bed early because my first day of work starts tomorrow at eight AM. I fell asleep and had my first nightmare in years and it was of my attack with this Mike guy. Everything hurts twice as much in my dream then it did in real live. The next morning when my alarm started to buzz I wanted to throw it against my bedroom wall. I looked at myself in my mirror on my way to the bathroom. Kate was almost done as I entered the bathroom.

'Hey.' I said yawning on my way to the toilet.

'Morning. What's wrong?'

'Couldn't sleep last night. You're up early?' I asked her washing my hands.

'Yes we have an early meeting at the office. I might be late tonight as well, I'm meeting Elliot after work for dinner.'

'Really the great Mr Elliot Grey is taking you out for dinner?'

'Yes he is. Isn't he romantic?'

'Yeah I guess. Please promise me something Kate?'

'Anything?' She spoke then turned to me at the basin.

'Be careful of the Grey men. I don't want you hurt okay.'

'Yes mother.' She answered sarcastically with a naughty smile.

'No, I mean it Kate. You told me in hospital that you see me as a sister and sisters can look out for one another.'

'Of course. Very well my special sister I promise I'll be careful.'

'Good. I might work way into the night anyway I have my first assignment to hand in next week. So you kids have fun okay.'

'Okay. Bye, see you tonight.' She gave me a quick hug then was off.

'Bye, drive safe!' I yelled as she head out the front door and it slam shut behind her. I rushed through my routines and got dressed in one of my new office out fits. I stepped into my high heel shoes and with a cereal bar on my mouth I head out to my new place of employment. I sat in traffic listening to the traffic reports and finally decided to listen to some of my 'Snow Patrol' while I drive through traffic. I got to the staff parking and I met up with Alice the HR lady and she showed me to the apartment I will be working at. Alice introduce me to my new boss, Mr Jack Hyde a man in his mid to end forties. I will be his secretary and he gave me my job description.

He showed me around and judging by his closeness of invading my personal space it is starting to make me feel uncomfortable. Yet for my first day I tolerate it so he can show me what he wants to do and how he would like his things done. By ten AM I got most of the things he told me and started to set in and started to do me work. He gave me a ton of letters to type out and his ugly crab scribbles I have to decipher his handwriting as well. By two in the afternoon I got most of his handwriting analysed, and it made the rest of my typing mush easier. By four PM I send over all his letters he wanted me to type out and I finally set out to get myself something from the cafeteria.

I grabbed myself a yogurt and a fruit juice and head back to my desk and ate while I worked. I answered phones and done some other smaller things for Jack. By six thirty PM I packed up for the day and head home. Jack walked me out and I head to my little Wonda. He waved me off and I'm getting a funny vibe from the man. I got home, then got dressed in sweats as I sat down with my Chinese takeout as I start on the rest of my school work. I worked till way into the night.

By eleven PM Kate stepped back into the apartment dragging Elliot to her room. They said a quick hi as they head for Kate's room. I got my earphone's from my room and plugged them in just as they started to get loud. I continue to work and when I looked at the clock on my laptop it said two forty AM in the morning. I finally saved everything twice then head to bed. The following morning I was at the office by seven thirty AM and was already busy with the stuff Jack left on my desk to do with the instructions. Since he is the Media department chief.

All media related documentation goes through our office and being Jack's secretary I am also now the office head secretary and I need to get organized and familiar with everything in and around our office. So for the next few days I train myself to get familiar with all things in the media department. We have the ad campaign department and we have the printed media department and then we have the editorial department where everything gets send to for final proofing for the big yeah or nay.

So by Friday afternoon Jack invites me to go have a drink with him and I told him I don't think it is a good idea so I just continued with my work. I have to keep this creepy man at arm's length at all cost. I will have to record everything I do for him so to keep my end of this employee, employer relationship with him clean. I don't want anything to screw up the work I'm doing here. By five PM I gave Christian his first contact call in a week, I decided I let him stew long enough. He respected my wishes of giving me time to think.

'Ana? Is everything alright?' He asked as he answered.

'Hello Mr Grey. Yes everything is perfectly fine. I just wanted to hear your voice.'

'It is really great hearing from you as well. What are you doing tonight?' He asked me as I know he is fishing for details.

'I have to finish my assignment for school I am almost done. You want to come over for dinner Kate and Elliot's going away for the weekend so I have to the place to myself.'

'That would be great. See you later then Miss Steele.'

'Christian?'

'Yes…' He spoke a little too eager.

'I really missed you. I just want you to know that.'

'I missed you to baby. Can I pick you up?'

'I finish at five thirty PM.'

'I'll get you out front then. Is it okay to leave my car in the garage?'

'Of course, no harm will come to it here.'

'Thank you, see you in a bit.'

'Laters baby.' He sounded playful I have never heard him so playful before it is quite nice to see this side of him. I tidy my desk and saved all my work. I stored away all my stuff I want to keep on file for future evidence. I locked my desk drawer and put both keys in my briefcase.

'Goodnight Jack, have a great weekend.' I spoke as I pass his office.

'The same to you Miss Steele.' I head out to the front of the building and met up where Taylor was waiting to open my door for me.

'Evening Taylor.' I smiled at him.

'Miss Steele, good evening.' Taylor spoke as he returned my smile and I got in. Christian was on his phone as I gave him a peak on his cheek for saying hello. I learned in my week working at Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc. that the Ros he keeps speaking to is in fact Christian's right hand woman. And that Ros is in fact a lesbian and a very attractive one at that. He is speaking to her now and a project out in Dubai they are discussing. Taylor slide back into the driver seat and drove off towards my apartment.

'So Taylor, I haven't asked yet, but have you gotten in touch with Ray yet?'

'Yes, ma'am I have and we are going fishing in Portland this weekend which will be my off weekend.'

'That is so nice. Well you two must go enjoy yourselves and be safe.' I spoke to Taylor while Christian was still talking to Ros.

'We will.' Taylor responded. Christian spoke to Ros looking between Taylor and me. What? I have told him the story he can't still be jealous can't he. I just turned and looked out my window and watch the sun set as a lovely pink colour paint the building clouds, and then change to a lovely orange colour. We got stuck in traffic and I lay down on Christian's lap. He played with my hair as I heard Ros talk to him on the other end. He looked down at me and smiled. I ran my fingers threw his sideburns. How can a single man be so darn sexy and it be legal all at the same time. He closed his eyes at the feel of my fingers through his sideburns and his unruly hair.

'Yes, Ros but we have to think about the liabilities to and the extra expenses for going that route… no…no…no… I just think we should hold onto that option before we move forward. Yes, get the figures and we'll meet first thing Monday morning. Good.' He ends his call and finally bends down where I still lay on his lap as he gave me a kiss.

'Evening Miss Steele. You look really lovely.'

'Thank you, Mr Grey you are rather dashing yourself in this nice suit.'

'I am?' He asked me with a smile.

'Yes, sir.' I smiled shyly up at him.

'So how was your first week of work?' He asked me.

'I like everyone. Everything runs like a well oiled machine except…' I started to speak then rather stop myself before I could get my boss into unnecessary trouble.

'Except what Ana?' He prompted. Oh, crap now he is going to fish for information. How do I do this? I sat back up, looking at my hands in my lap. 'What is it Ana? Please you know you can tell me anything.' He took my hand so I'll look at him.

'Look I don't want to make trouble in the office. I will just have to learn how to deal with this issue.'

'No baby that is not good. Come on Ana spill it?'

'Look I really didn't want to tell you it almost slipped out. I don't want to be the cause of someone's job just because I feel a bit uncomfortable. I'll just have to work around it.'

'Ana!' He is starting to use his angry voice I came to know quite well over the past seven weeks. I sighed heavily.

'If you insist so strongly then, here it is. Mr Jack Hyde makes me feel a bit uncomfortable. I know I'm his secretary but it is just the way he invades ones space the way he do.' I blabber out the whole weeks bottle up frustration. Christian just kept silent and listened to me. 'Please Christian I will have to learn to deal with it. If it continues I will let you know. Maybe it will change next week.'

'Very well Miss Steele. The second this continues you will let me know?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Good girl.' He pulled me closer and gave me a hug. We finally arrived at my apartment and Taylor drove off after we got safely into my building. We rode the elevator up to my fifth floor apartment, I got the front door open and we got settled.

'This really is a cosy apartment, you girls have here.' He started to walk around.

'Yes it is. I really like the building style.' I spoke as I started to get everything ready for dinner.

'Can I help?' He asked and somehow I can't picture Christian doing anything that involves any form of cooking or baking related yet thinking of him covered only in a full apron and flour over his one cheek and mouth make that mental image just so super hot.

'You want to help me? Have you ever cooked anything without Mrs Jones doing everything for you Mr Grey?'

'No, but there's a first time for everything, Miss Steele.'

'Very well. Here's some tomatoes and carrots to dice and slice.' I showed him real quick and got cooking on the rest of our food. I got the chicken in the oven and while Christina is busy cutting everything to machine precision, I got the rice on the stove and started on the sauce. He was finally done cutting everything when he nicked his thumb with the sharp end of the knife.

'Oh, my goodness. I'll get you a band aid.' He put his thumb in his mouth while I run around to the bathroom and got the first aid kit. I got back over to him and cleaned out his thumb first then put the band aid on his thumb.

'Thank you Miss Steele.'

'You're welcome Christian.' I spoke as I turned back to our cooking food. The sauce is almost done the chicken is on the brink of being well cooked and the rice needs to go for a few more minutes. He sat on the bar stool just watching me work around the kitchen.

'Dinner is almost ready.' I let him know.

'Thank you Miss Steele. Okay I can't take this suspense anymore Ana I have to know what you thought about this week. I tried so hard this week to keep my distance from you but knowing that you are in the building I wanted so many times this week to ran down to your floor and hold and kiss you, and know that we are okay. So please I have to know?' He pleaded.

'Well Mr Grey if you must know. I thought long and hard about everything you told me this whole week and although my heart goes out for all the pain you had to go through at such a very young age. I still don't get why you chose such a lifestyle to begin with yet you said it helped you through tough times. If it helped you then who am I to judge. I know every person is unique and have very different ways to deal with tons of different situations. Yet when I made my final conclusion with what ever happened in your past is just that Christian. It's in your past. What done is done. There is nothing you with all your wealth can do to change anything that has happened in the past so all we can do now, is shake it off and move forward together.'

'What are you say Miss Steele?' He looked a bit confused by all my normal blabber.

'I'm saying what ever happened with you and Elena, yet I also suspect others as well. It is all in the past and there is nothing you or I can do to change it and if you are really willing to start fresh I will be very happy to move forward with you. Yet I also have to add now that I really don't like Elena very much at the moment for what she tried on you earlier.'

'That is understandable. Thank you Ana I was so worried this whole week, thinking I might lose you.'

'What did I told you last Friday when I left coming here?'

'That it is not goodbye just a recess.' He spoke my words.

'Yes that is correct. So what do you say now Mr Grey?'

'Thank you baby.' He walked over to me and gave me a hug, as I turned off all our cooked food. I returned his hug and gave him a brief kiss. 'Everything smells so nice.' He said as I turned from him and got our chicken from the oven and I directed Christian where to find plates, so he could get them ready. We dished up our food and grab the cheap bottle of wine from the fridge as we sat down at the dining table. We ate and talked about our day.

'So how is Ros?'

'As always pushy, but I understand her urgency for pushing this project through. And you Miss Steele beside for your boss, how is the rest of the office treating you?'

'Well I like my work environment very much, everyone I worked with so far has been really nice. Thank you for asking.' I spoke then took a sip of my wine as I just watch Christian eat. He really looks tired tonight. 'What's wrong?' I asked placing my glass back on the table and reach for his hand.

'It's Elena, she's been nagging me for the past three days and with everything going on with our international dealings she is putting pressure on me to help her with her blackmailing case and on top of that since she met you baby she really doesn't like you and you her. It just put me under extra pressure and I couldn't sleep for most of this week.' I stood up and came too sat on his lap cupping his face in my hands so he would look in my eyes.

'I am really sorry for putting you under so much pressure this past week, will you forgive me for being so selfish.'

'Of course I forgive you Ana. Beside you are not as selfish as you think you are, Miss. All this time in the past seven weeks together is that I learned how none materialistic you really are and a very unselfish person. I've met your mother and step-father and they constantly spoke of it. By the way they talked of you baby is that you took care of them from a young age.'

'Really? I never thought of it like that. Yes, when I lived with my mother I had to keep an eye on her with her hair brain schemes she wants to do ever odd week and then when I was ten and a half when I came to live with Ray on the base I volunteered to do the cooking and house work since he was always busy with his maggots as he called his newly enlisted troops he need to train. So I guess you are right Mr Grey that I in my own child ways took care of them. I never really gave it that much thought it was just a task that needs filling and I took it on.' He just smiled at me then shook his head.

'Well baby I really would like to take care of you for once. If you'll let me please?' He looked up at me and now he looked even more tired than before.

'If that is what will make you happy then yes, Mr Grey I will let you. But right now you look so tired. Turn off your phone for tonight, march in there and go to bed. I will clean up here quickly and I will join you in my room once I'm done out here. Alright?'

'Yes, ma'am. As you wish.' He gave me a brief kiss then head towards the bathroom. Christian got busy in the bathroom while I cleaned up our dishes. By the time I was done in the kitchen he walked out of the bathroom all cleaned up and smelling nice. I asked for his clothes except his suit and got his and my laundry going. I got him into bed. I lay with him letting him hold me till he fell asleep. It haven't even took that long to get him to fall asleep. He must surely be very tired to fall asleep so quickly. I got my bath things and got started on my shower. After my shower I got our washed clothes in the dryer and started on the last of my assignment and by one AM I was done.

I saved my assignment and then set out to print it out my thirty to thirty-two page assignment. Tomorrow or rather later today I need to hit the stationary store and hand in my books at the library. I was on my way to bed with a glass of water I got from the kitchen when Christian gave a few loud cries and I ran to him. I placed my glass of water on the night stand and turned on the soft light. Christian was having a nightmare he told me about over dinner. This is much worst then he made it sound earlier. So I lay down and just held him tightly to me. He still didn't calm down so I released him and sat on my knees cupping his face, calling to him.

'Christian… Christian sweetheart wake up… Christian love open your eyes…'

'Ana…' He murmur as his eyes started to flutter open. 'Oh, thank god you're here. You must have left.' He continues. He pulled me closer and held me to him.

'I'm right here baby. I just took a shower and I got busy with the last of my school work when you started having a nightmare and I came running. I never really left you Christian.' I could see his face visibly relax. I gave him the glass of water I already had on my night stand and he drank some of it.

'Come now baby girl you look tired to. Let's just go to sleep.' He spoke as he lay back down on his pillow. I lay down beside him and turned off the light on my night stand and we both just fell asleep.

The next morning my phone rang and it was Sawyer Christian's other security detail that is looking for him about a situation back in Escala. Christian took my phone and talked to Sawyer. I got up and quickly ironed his things I washed last night and we both got dressed. There must be a situation at the penthouse because Christian was getting dressed in a hurry and by the way he was talking.

'Yes, Sawyer good. Keep her there I am on my way. Also get Dr Flynn to come and fetch her. Yes…yes… We'll be there in a few minutes.' He hung up and we are rushing through our bathroom routines as we got dressed. I was done and waiting for Christian to finish up in the bathroom. I was combing my hair into a ponytail and then tie it with a hair tie. I grabbed my purse, my books I want to hand back to at the library. He strolled out of the bathroom and we were off once he got his shoes on. He drive his car Taylor left for him last night. He drove us the seven blocks to Escala. He parked in the underground parking lot and we head up to the penthouse. I was feeling really nerves for some reason as we rode up in the elevator.

'Ana, look this situation has to do with one of my old subs that's currently going through a mental break. She showed up this morning at my penthouse out of the blue. I have been looking for her everywhere but she always gave us the slip. So when she started to cut her wrists in front of Mrs Jones as a drastic measure to get my attention Sawyer managed to knock her out and they attend to her small cut.'

'Oh, do what you have to do Christian. I'm only here to support you no matter what.'

'Do you know how great you are Miss Steele?' He held me to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. We arrived at the penthouse and everything where alive with activity. Mrs Jones was helping Dr Flynn, this must be Christian's psychiatrist. They are attending to a very skinny brunet woman on the couch. Christian moved from my side and walked over to where all the activity were happening. I sat on the bar stool at the breakfast bar watching everyone go about their business. Christian and Dr Flynn later walked over to me.

'Ana, I would like to introduce you to Dr John Flynn. John this is my girlfriend Anastasia Rose Steele.'

'It is so wonderful to finally meet you Dr Flynn.'

'It is really nice to finally meet you as well Anastasia.'

'Please it's Ana.' I insisted and the nice doctor's smile just got larger and warmer, as we shook hands.

'Well I have a long drive ahead of me. I will take my leave of you now Christian. Ana.' He spoke tipping his invisible hat to me.

'Yes, please drive safe and will you give me updates on Leila's progress please.' Christian spoke as they shook hands.

'Of course my friend. Have a nice day.'

'And you as well John.' Christian spoke as Sawyer picked up the tiny woman from the couch and carried her to the elevator as he and Dr Flynn head into the elevator. They stepped into the elevator and they were gone. Christian turned to me and looked at me as he took my hands.

'Now Miss Steele, come I want to go get some breakfast and then do whatever you planed for the day.'

'Breakfast does sound nice. But before we go, are you alright Christian?'

'Yes, Leila is finally taken care off. She was just one of a very long list that's taken care off.'

'So she was one of your BDSM partner then?'

'Yes she was and it was a really long time ago.'

'Very well Mr Grey it was in your past, we are moving forward in our future right?'

'Yes Miss Steele we sure are.'

'Fantastic. Now let's do breakfast. Then we need to find a stationary store and then give back my books back to the library.' And so we set out to fill our list of things to do for the day. Finally back at my apartment and we set in on the couch where we watch some TV. Our breakfast was great and we brought back take-out in the form of some pizza and beer for later.

I got back finishing up my assignment. Then with all my stuff now ready I got back to Christian and we enjoy a nice afternoon together. We started to make out and soon we were on my bed getting each other naked. He came prepared as he pulled a string of condoms from his pants pocket. I just looked at him all sexy and wonderful while he rolled the condom on his amazing length.

'Are you ready baby?' He asked hovering over me.

'Yes. Please just be gentle with me Mr Grey, this is my first time.'

'Are you serious? Do you want to do it then?' He asked me.

'Yes. For the first time in my existence I have finally found my one and only to do it with. I found it in you, mysterious and wonderful Christian Grey.' I pulled him down to me so I could kiss him.

'Wait? Ana baby look I am very honoured that I'm your first but are you 100% sure.'

'More than I have ever been in my whole life Christian.'

'Very well Anastasia as you so wish.' He spoke and got to work on me with his magical hands and fingers are all over me and it was even better then I imagine it to be. I pulled lubricant and my vibrator from my night stand.

'Miss Steele you naught girl.' I smiled up at him and he started to play with me with his fingers and my toy. I was so to speak bursting from the seams and he wasn't even inside me yet. I was still riding out my last intense orgasm when he pinned me to my mattress as he pushes my legs further apart.

'Are you ready baby?'

'Yes.' I answered and he so slowly sinks into me. 'Ahg!' I cry out as he ripped through my virginity and I cling to him.

'Baby you okay?' He asked looking so concerned into my eyes as I just look up at him.

'I will be just hold still for a minute.' I started to feel better and smiled up at him.

'Feeling better yet baby?'

'Yes, love let's continue please I feel better.' He bend down and kissed me as he started to move more and more and soon we are both calling each other's names. I fell asleep in his arms as he holds me to him.

The next morning I woke up while the most amazing grey stormy eyes looked at me.

'Morning.' I spoke as I stretched and felt like an old woman who was stiff and sore in places I never knew existed before.

'Morning baby, how are you feeling?'

'Stiff but overall great. I think I can get use to it with you Mr Grey.'

'Oh is that so Miss Steele, then I will be too happy to help you out Miss Steele.' I smiled warmly at him as he was clearly ready for more action. I rolled on top of him and kissed him and kissed his neck, jaw and nibble on his ear while I held him so I can slide over him. We both moaned at the contact and I started to move my hips. I made my man moan in pleasure a few good times and in so set me off a couple of times. He later switched with me and he made me turn on my front and he entered me from behind and boy was it earth shattering. After our awesome fabulous time we took a shower together as we washed each other.

'You know Ana I never felt like this before with a stunning woman such as yourself.'

'Really? I really have nothing to compare this feeling to but to me it is pretty darn special like you are.' I could see him react by my words. 'Why is it so hard to except that you really are a wonderful man Christian.'

'Please don't do this not now.' He spoke finish up then got out and dried off.

'Very well. Will you tell me about it one day?'

'Yes one day but not now, do you understand.'

'No not really but if you agreed to at least tell me one day then I am happy for now.'

'Thank you.' I finished up in the shower and got out. He got dressed and I gone through my morning routine. Afterward I got dressed and started on our breakfast. Christian came walking out of my room with his phone stuck to his ear. I listened while he talked to someone very angrily.

'What do you mean he slipped through your finger, Ryan? Yes mail me your report and keep me posted on any other progress.' He hung up as he sat down at the breakfast nook. I hand him his coffee and when everything was done we sat down and ate our breakfast. We were nearly done with breakfast when his phone started to rang off the hook. My poor man he has such a stressed live.

'WHAT! When?' He yelled and it made me jump. 'Yes I can be there in about thirty to forty minutes. Good.' He hung up and drank the last of his coffee.

'What's wrong?' I asked taking his hand in mine to calm him a bit. He had his eyes closed and his lips pressed in a hard angry line.

'Someone broke in at one of my sites and I have to go and see to it. Come with me.'

'I don't want to be in the way.'

'Oh, of course you won't. Please I would like it if you come with me.' I gave it some thought and ten minutes later we were out the door heading to down town Seattle. I have not yet been in this part of the city since I am a new resident of the city. We got to the burgled site and man was everything trashed. One of Christian's security team, a woman no doubt called Prescott gave him the fact and damages done to the property. He gave me his phone and I took his million calls as I now act as his secretary. Christian head of digital security with a few other team member arrived just as the forensic team of the police left. Welch and his team moved in and got to work.

By six PM they finally made their final assessment of the damages and the stolen equipment it come down to just over a million dollars. I could see Christian was not just mad he was more in the ways of being pissed. Welch found that one of the finger prints he scanned was in fact Mike Wallis's. The man really went from woman abuser to thief on a little over two months. Now I feel sick and angry. I took Christian's phone and went to sit in the car while he went about his business. By seven twenty PM, one of Elliot's construction crew came round and looked at what Christian want them to fix. Sawyer and Prescott took a million pictures for the insurance company and I just watch everything play out while I'm still in the car. Finally his phone calmed down by ten thirty PM. I fell asleep in the car. I was only slightly woken as I was being carried to bed by Christian.

'Christian…?' I mumbled.

'Shhh… go back to sleep baby.' He soothed.

'Okay.' I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed his neck. He lay me down and I fell back a sleep. 'Did you get the note pad I wrote all your messages on, in the car?'

'Yes I have. Now go back to sleep baby.'

'Okay. Night-night.' I mumble some more and fell back to sleep.

The next morning when I opened my eyes and I'm lay in Christian's bed at Escala with him still sleeping beside me. I looked at the alarm clock and it was six thirty AM so I got up took a shower and got ready for a work day. I walked back into the room and I have a bag of things. Did he stop by my apartment to pick me up my things? He really is something special. I got dressed and went out to the kitchen to get myself some tea or juice from the fridge. Mrs Jones was busy in the kitchen.

'Morning Mrs Jones.' I smiled at her.

'Morning Ana, what would you like for breakfast?' She asked me with warm smile on her face.

'Just some oatmeal would be nice with some fruit juice.'

'Coming right up.' She got busy and I got to scroll through the morning paper. I got to the business section and the media must have gotten wind of the break in at Christian's company because it is front page news of the business paper. Mrs Jones sat my breakfast down in front of me and I ate while I read the article. Damn it! Someone must have gave this reporter the inside story he is going into such detail. Christian is going to flip his lib when he sees this. I was almost down with my breakfast when my man strolled towards me all smiles.

'Good morning.' I smiled back at him.

'Morning.' He said and sat down next to me giving my temple a kiss.

'Morning Mr Grey. What would you like this morning?' Mrs Jones asked handing Christian his morning coffee.

'One of your nice omelette's would be nice thank you Mrs Jones.'

'Coming right up, sir.' She got busy as I got up my courage to give him the paper with the headlines.

'What are you reading Miss Steele?' I finally showed him and his good humour fade away as the morning clouds roll in for a rainy day in Seattle. I left him be so he could read the paper. I brushed my teeth then set out.

'Hold on Ana.' Christian called out to me as I head towards the elevator.

'What can I help you with Mr Grey?' I smirked at him a little, he smiled back at me with his perfect teeth.

'Look I know you know about this Mike situation as of today Sawyer will be your security detail to protect you so you don't go anywhere without him, do you understand me Miss Steele?'

'Yes sir.' I agreed as Sawyer appeared behind us.

'Good I just don't want you back in the hospital. I want you safe.'

'As you wish sir.'

'Thank you Ana. Now as of today you will stay here till we catch this guy so I can keep you safe here. I will send Ryan to get some of your things from your apartment and bring it here. So you will have all your things here by tonight.' He explained.

'Look Christian I know you want to keep me safe at all cost but I don't want to intrude on you here anymore then I already have. Soon you might get sick of me and kick me out anyway.'

'That is so not true Miss Steele. I really love having you here and I have to say with you sleeping by my side I do sleep much better at night, without my nightmares. I really truly insist you stay here for the time being. Please…?'

'Very well then. See you tonight then sexy.'

'Have a great day baby.' He gave me a kiss as Sawyer and I stepped into the elevator heading for the basement parking lot.

'Thank you for driving me to work, Sawyer.' I spoke standing by myself.

'Oh, it is only a pleasure ma'am. I will be around your office today, I have very strict orders from Mr Grey to protect you, Miss Steele.' Sawyer told me as we rode the elevator down.

'Please Luke, call me Ana. All this Miss Steele stuff makes me feel so old.'

'Very well but only amongst us if Mr Grey finds out it will be my neck.'

'I understand. Thanks Luke.'

'You're welcome Ana.' He smiled at me as we arrived at the basement parking.

'My other car is still at Grey House will it be okay to leave it there?'

'Oh yes, there's a lot of surveillance cameras at the Grey House and will be very save there.' Sawyer said as we got into the car and drove off. We got stuck in traffic. There was a horrible accident on the highway we are on and traffic didn't move an inch because a helicopter came in to fetch one of the drivers that's in critical condition and flew off again in a hurry. It was about an half an hour later when we could drive the last bit of distance to the office. I got to the office a whole thirty- five minutes late thanks to the traffic and boy did Jack flipped his lid at me for being late.

'What do you think this is Miss Steele, college. This is unacceptable.' He went off on me for the past thirty minutes going at over and over as he yelled. That is it when I had enough.

'Damn it! Jack what, do you want me to do about the fucking traffic. Just back the hell off.' I yelled back at him after I took his harsh out burst on me long enough. He point his short fat index finger in my face as he narrow his eyes at me.

'This is your first warning Miss Steele I will not stand for you talking abuse.'

'Good now you know how I feel for the past thirty minutes of you talking to me like that. The one time I defend myself you give me a warning for what exactly for a natural circumstances beyond my control. Did you know the accident on the road, they had to air lift one of the driver to hospital.' He just looked at me wide eyed as I went on. Serves him right, jackass.

'Just get to work you have a lot of things to do today.' He pushed me out of his office. I got to my desk and there were a few things to type out and file and a couple of e-mails to reply to and then proof read some browsers that needs to go for the new Dirfur project out in Dubai, for Christian. So I sat down and got to work on everything. By one PM all my work was updated and I proof read all the three browsers I corrected all the things I saw wrong and send it all back. I am so impressed with everything I have read on the browsers of the project. I let Jack know I'm going on lunch and as I got my wallet Sawyer was at my side as we head to the cafeteria for something to eat and drink. Sawyer and I got our lunch and sat outside in the cute little artificial garden with a little water feature. I ate my fruit salad as I just stare at the water feature.

'Mr Grey?' Sawyer answered his phone. 'Yes, Miss Steele is on her lunch break sir. Yes very well.' Sawyer spoke and hand me his phone.

'Hello.' I spoke first.

'Hi. You yelled at Jack?'

'Yes, he yelled at me for thirty minutes first before I even could start to defend myself. Sawyer and I were caught in that terrible traffic this morning because of the horrible accident on our way to work.'

'So he yelled at you for being late then?'

'Yes. You know how early we left home this morning. We only got to the office twenty minutes to nine.'

'Very well Miss Steele. I understand. So what are you doing baby?' He is clearly board and try to prolong our time together.

'Sawyer and I, we're having lunch. Are you in a meeting?' I asked taking a sip of my juice.

'No I'm at the burgled property, down town.'

'Oh, please be safe. I'll see you tonight.' I spoke quickly.

'Yes, I'll see you tonight baby. And you stay safe as well.'

'I will. Love you bye.' I heard him gasp at my words.

'Bye baby.' We hung up and I hand Sawyer back his phone.

'Luke how long have you been working for Mr Grey?' I finally asked him just to break the silence.

'Well it was about four years ago I left the FBI to come and work for Mr Grey and yes he can be harsh in some of his demands but all his request is not without reason and I really truly like working for Mr Grey. My previous boss was becoming power hungry and started to make outrageous requests and that is when I called it and resigned. I think my old boss is now a senator at the Whitehouse.' Sawyer explained.

'Goodness. So you would say Mr Grey is a good man then?' What I need to hear it from someone other then Taylor.

'Yes ma'am Mr Grey is really one of the good guys out there. That, in my books is very rare.'

'Yes he sure is a very rare specimen of a man.'

'That he is ma'am.' We got up and walked back to my office. I got back to work. By six PM I got my things and I walked with Sawyer where Christian was waiting for me out front of Grey House. He got out as I walked towards him. I smiled at him as something told me to look around and a man I now notice with a gun pointed it right at Christian. Sawyer saw what I saw and he and I ran into two different directions. I ran towards the gun man and Sawyer ran to reach Christian. Sawyer yelled for Taylor inside the car and Taylor leaped out of the car gun ready. Now that Taylor is out of the car he moved to Christian's side. I reached the gun man. The gun man didn't saw me coming at him and I knock the man really hard to the harsh concrete ground as a shot went off and I punched the man's face, with all the power and strength I could master.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The gun man was now out cold, Taylor ran towards me. I look back at Christian and he was lying on the side walk. I turned to the man with the gun and kicked him with all my might between his legs where he lay unconscious on the side walk as I ran full out towards Christian. I fell on my knees next to Christian where he was bleeding from his gunshot wound on his side.

'Christian stay with me baby…' I cried as I lay his head on my lap.

'Ana… Ana…' He called out in heaves to me.

'I am right here baby… Save your strength.' I spoke through my tears. Taylor and Sawyer picked Christian up painfully from the side walk and carried him to the car where they lay him on my lap as we raced to the hospital. I'm on the phone and holding my blouse to Christian's wound to stop his bleeding.

'Grace, Christian has been shot we are racing him to you as we speak.'

'Come in through the emergency room we will be waiting for you there.' Grace spoke and I could hear she is near tears herself.

'Thank you.' I hung up and applied more pressure to his wound. He cried out in pain.

'A-Ana… I…l-l- love… you… t-to.' He utter.

'Oh baby I love you more. Just stay with me. Keep awake. What happened down town today?' I thought of keeping him talking.

'Elliot showed up early and started to repair the damages from the thief.' He explained as he face is starting to lose colour.

'Oh, how was Elliot?' I continued that train of thought.

'According to him Kate is a very demanding little diva. His words not mine.' He smiled through all his pain.

'I can totally agree with him. I have seen her diva'ness in full swing on stages this past four years.'

'We are almost there Miss Steele.' Sawyer let me know. I smooth his hair back and looked into his eyes.

'Thanks Sawyer.' I looked back down at Christian and his eyes were rolling to the back of his head.

'Stay with me baby we are almost at the hospital.' I just kept the pressure on his wound.

'Why are you covered in blood baby? Are you hurt too?' He asked me cupping my face, with his cold hand.

'This not my blood baby it is all yours.' I told him, as he frowns like it doesn't make any sense.

'My blood?'He asked and swallowed.

'Yes baby you've been shot. Don't you remember?' He just shook his head. We came to a complete stop at the emergency room entrance and the emergency team got Christian onto a gurney and they raced off with him. Grace came to me and I just ran to her and sobbed in her arms.

'What happened Annie?' She asked me just like Ray would have.

'Christian was waiting for me out front of Grey House. I walked out with Sawyer and then something told me to look to my right and this man with a gun pointing right at Christian who was waiting for me outside the car. Christian was still smiling at me when Sawyer and I saw what was about to happen so we ran in two different directions. Sawyer ran for Christian and I ran for the gun man. I knock the gun man really hard to the ground that was when the shot went off and I knock the man out cold. When I saw what he done to Christian I kicked his manhood real good. I really hope he can't reproduce after today. Then we race Christian here.'

'Oh, my goodness sweetheart. What an awful evening.'

'Yes, it was. Will he be okay? I can't lose him Grace he is my everything.' I cried some more. A nurse at the emergency desk gave me a packet of tissues. I thanked her.

'Ana!' Christian yelled for me in the room he was in. Grace steered me towards him in the room.

'I'm right here baby.' I called out and took his free hand.

'Are you okay baby?' He asked me as the doctors and nurses work on him.

'I'm perfectly fine I just have a few scraps nothing major. You just be good and do as your told Grey.'

'Yes, ma'am.' He spoke and swallowed hard clearly he is in a mountain of pain. They finally got Christian's bleeding stopped and raced him off to x-rays while Sawyer, Taylor and I gave our statements to the police with Carrick stand beside me holding me around my shoulders. The police finally let us be. Carrick heard the whole story as I told it to the police. He couldn't thanked, me enough for my courage. Grace found us as she carried a first aid kit with her. Christian is in surgery. The bullet travelled all the way up to his ribs and got lodged between the two bottom ribs. The bullet on impact broke the bottom rib but it hasn't hit his lunge at all. Grace told us the story as she started to clean up my wounds I got when I fell to my knees beside Christian on the side walk.

It really hurt as she picked out small pebbles from my scraps before she would clean it out and cover my wounds. She also handed me scrubs to change into since I was just in my camisole cover in Christian's blood from elbows to ankles. My blouse I had on today was now ruined, with Christian's blood. Grace showed me to the staff bathrooms with a shower and I took a shower. I got dressed in the scrubs Grace gave me and got back outside where Carrick, Elliot and Kate were now all sitting. Kate looked up and saw me. She saw me and ran to me. She grabbed me in a choke hold hug.

'Would you two please stop scaring us shitless Ana.' She spoke as she kept holding me.

'Oh Kate it was the worst thing to ever live through. I felt my heart being squeezed lifeless in front of my very eyes.' I sobbed on her shoulder. She let go of me as I spoke so she could look at me.

'Come sit down. Carrick already told us everything.' She explained. I just nod my head then let her lead me to our waiting party. Carrick held me to his side while he held Grace to his other side as we both sat crying silently. What felt like an entire year has passed, a doctor finally came out to talk to us. Okay he spoke more to Grace then after he left she turned to us and told us the whole story.

'He is doing great. They fixed his rib cage and attended to his other injuries. He is under heavy medication to keep him still but we can see him in thirty minutes or so in his room.' I sighed in relieve. I almost fainted and I was very close to completely faint, till Carrick gave me a hug and kept me from falling over.

'Grace have they gave the bullet to the police?' Kate asked.

'Yes, it is standard protocol to gunshot victims.' Grace let all of us know.

'Oh, good.' I looked at Sawyer and Taylor and they just nod their head at me like they knew what I was thinking and Taylor got on his phone calling someone. Kate came over to me and gave me her support. I was started shaking and I couldn't stop at all. Grace jumped into action.

'Delayed shock.' She said and wrapped a blanket around me as Kate just rubbed my back and I started crying.

'He is okay now, sweetie. Come let's go and see him.' Kate spoke into my hear and all I could do was nod my head at her as I whipped my tears away. We head up to the third floor of the hospital and we all strolled to his room. Everyone walked in as I stayed back in the hall. What if I'm in shock if he doesn't look like the Christian I know he is?

'Ana honey you coming in?' Kate and Grace came to see what's keeping me. I pulled the blanket tighter around myself.

'I'm scared of seeing him so broken.'

'Come see he is not that broken.' Kate took my hand and dragged me to Christian's bed side. He was sleeping and only have a ton of IV's and a heart monitor on his finger. By visiting hours Elliot, Kate and Carrick left. Grace and I stayed behind. Sawyer asked me if I need anything. Grace jumped to the opportunity and told him an overnight bag with a outfit for work tomorrow. I wasn't planning on leaving Christian's side for one second. His phone in his night stand ringed and it was Ros. I answered it and told her what happened.

She told me not to worry she got everything under control at Grey House till Christian is back on his feet. He phone started ringing again and I could help most of Christian's callers. I got a few blank pieces of paper and wrote down the most important messages. By one AM everything went quite and I fell asleep. Grace had to attend to her other patients. I took a hold of Christian's hand and it felt so warm.

'Please don't ever scare the shit out of me like this mister. I almost died when I saw you on the side walk. How can you make me fall in love with you so quickly? I can't imagine my live without you Mr Christian Grey. Please don't ever leave me.' I kissed his hand and his cheek. The only noise in the room was from Christian's heart monitor. While still holding his hand I lay down on my arms and fell asleep. By five AM I was wide awake so I took a shower then got dressed in my work clothes. Taylor and Sawyer came into Christian's room.

'Morning ma'am.' They both greeted in unison.

'Morning. Do you have any news yet?'

'Yes, ma'am. Welch found that the bullet they removed from Mr Grey was in fact from one of the known associates of Mr Mike Wallis. He found out that Mr Grey is searching for him and he hired a hit man to take Mr Grey out. But you ma'am as tiny as you are took out the hit man and he is currently in surgery under heavy FBI guard to mend his jaw and you kick him so hard that you literally crushed both his testicles.' Taylor let me know and I could see the pain on both their faces.

'I was purely on adrenaline anger and didn't know my own strength. Sorry if it makes you guys uncomfortable.'

'Ray did mention that he taught you military basics. Which I must say came to good use in Mr Grey's defence in the end.' Taylor spoke as he smiled at me.

'Oh, daddy said all that did he?' I smiled at both of them.

'Yes Ana he did. He also asked me to keep an eye on you for him.'

'You have enough to deal with as is James. I am sure Luke can look after me just fine.' I rubbed Sawyer's arm real quick.

'I sure can Ana.' Sawyer smiled at me. 'How late would you like to leave for work?'

'I want to go to work early so I can get back here after work.' I explained.

'Of course.' They said then I quickly wrote a letter to Christian and then Sawyer and I left for the office. I got at the office and no one was in yet. I got to work on the stuff left on my desk last night and by nine when the office got more lively with my fellow co-workers I just worked as the stuff pile on. In between I took Christian's calls and messages. The press got wind of Christian and Ros took a prepared speech I over looked quickly and gave it to her as she asked me to be with her while she give her speech, over my lunch time.

She delivered her kind of vague speech to the information hungry zoo that is the media. By four PM I left the office with Ros's permission to go to the hospital. We got there and I was taking a call from Christian's phone that never once stopped ringing during the day. I got to the note pad I left on Christian's night stand and wrote down the message, then hung up.

'Miss Steele, are you taking my calls now to?' Christian asked me as he looked over to me.

'Christian… I thought I die a million times since yesterday. How are you feeling baby?' I asked giving him a tender kiss.

'Like a bus broke down on my chest.'

'Well I know the feeling. You just lay still and heal, Mr Grey. Ros sends her get well wishes. What a lovely driven woman.'

'Isn't she.' He smiled up at me.

'How long have you been awake?' I asked taking his hand.

'A few hours. My mother won't stop fussing around me.' He spoke and looked at Grace I only notice now in his room. I walked around his bed and greeted her with a hug and kiss on her cheek.

'Hey it's a mother's duty to fuss around her children even fully grown ones.'

'Yeah I guess.' He smiled at me. 'Mom said you sat the whole night with me?'

'Yeah. This morning I want to go in real early so I can come right back here after work, hence why I'm here so early.' I explain to my big boss.

'Thank you for looking after me so well Miss Steele. Taylor gave me the report on everything and according to him you injured my shooter up pretty good that he needed more surgery then me.'

'What?' I asked shocked.

'Yes, even my mother can confirmed it.'

'Good.' I made Christian laugh a little but he had to stop quickly since he started to hurt all over. 'Get some rest I'll be right here.'

'Yes, Miss Steele.' I kissed his hand and he squeezed my hand back and raised it to his lips and kissed my hand in return. 'You know I heard everything you told me last night.'

'What? You're joking, right?'

'No. You said you can't imagine you're live without me and that I must never leave you. I just want to say something to you Miss Steele. I'm can't imagine my life without 'you' as well Miss Steele, and I promise you that I will never ever leave you.' His words made me cry all over again.

'I really love you so damn much. I…'

'It's okay baby I get the idea. I feel the same way.' I got up and gave him another deeper kiss. Grace and Christian's doctor came walking into his room while we were busy. Grace walked over to me and we just listen to Christian's doctor.

'Mr Grey, welcome back.' His doctor greeted.

'Thank you. It is good to be back.' He spoke and hold out his hand for me to take.

'Now as for your injuries, you will need at least six weeks minimum to heal properly. But according to your mother here is that you will not listen to any given medical advice. It forces my hand to keep you here so we can keep an eye on you so you'll heal properly.' We all looked back and forth between Christian's doctor and Christian.

'I can't stay here I need to be in Dubai beginning of next week.' He started to protest.

'Why can't you send Ros? I'm sure she can handle things there on her own.' I suggested.

'We can but they want to meet me in person.' He looked up at me.

'I really don't advice such extensive travelling Mr Grey.' His doctor spoke strongly against it.

'What if you only give him a medical pass for say four days? I'll go with him to keep him in line.' I spoke before I could even thought of anything it was out of my mouth. I saw Christian's face light up at the thought of it.

'Very well but up until then you are staying here until your travels and once your travels are over Mr Grey you are back here. Understood?' She looked directly at him.

'Yes, ma'am.' He caved. After that Christian's doctor left and Grace stayed behind.

'So you're kids are going to travel together then?'

'Well I'll be more like his nagging conscious following him around everywhere. By the time we are back in Seattle he would probably push me out of the plane.' Now I made Grace and Christian laugh.

'No baby that will never happen. You really want to be my travel nurse?'He asked me.

'Well after everything I have been through with my own broken ribs and what you mother did to me to get me better I am kind of an expert and what you don't know Mr Grey, is that I have helped out in the hospital wing on the military base so I do know a thing or two about medical stuff.'

'What? Ana honey you help out at the hospital wing at Ray's old base?' Grace asked me so surprised.

'Yes. They let me do miner things and when we were not busy they taught me CPR, how to put in stitches and what to do in any kind of emergency possible known to man. So yeah I know some stuff.'

'Well Christian I approve of Ana going with you on your trip with a junior military trained nurse at your side I feel much more comfortable.' Grace walked over to me and gave me a warm motherly hug.

'I have to agree with you mom.' He smiled then kissed my hand again.

'Thank you for the high praise but I am really nothing special.' I blushed at their praises.

'None-sense, you'll keep my stubborn head of a son in line, I can see that now.'

'Oh, god. My mother and girlfriend are teaming up on me now. Someone help, get me out of here.' He clearly made a joke and it made Grace and me laugh.

'You kids be good. I'll be back later.'

'Okay.' I said as she walked off. We just looked at each other and we didn't even need to talk to just be with each other was really nice. I started to feel so tired.

'Ana, baby. What's wrong?' He asked placing some of my escaped hair behind my ear.

'I'm just so tired it's been an extremely long day.'

'Have you eaten anything today at all?'

'No there wasn't any time. I have all my work to do and in between that I had to answer your phone and Jack of course was on my case because my "phone" was ringing too much and keeping me from my work. Even though all my work was updated and I had to write and proof read Ros press statement about you since the media got wind of what happened to you. So yes a very-very long day.'

'You did all that for me?' He looked so grateful.

'Yes, Mr Grey. It was a situation that needed handling and I filled it.' I explained.

'Thank you for handling everything for me. I am sure I have a thousand messages.'

'Yeah a few but not thousand. Because I edit most of your things in the media department anyway I could handle most of your calls with the information I already had from the letters and browsers I proof read for you.' Christian just stared at me like I grew a second nose as a satisfied smile broke out over his perfect face. 'What, Mr Grey? Did I do something I shouldn't have?'

'Nothing Miss Steele, and no you did nothing wrong. Please hand me my phone.' I gave him his fully charge phone as he made a call to Alice at HR.

'Alice, Grey. I need an intern PA can you recommend anyone that will come up to parr? Is that so? She sounds perfect can you send her over first thing Monday morning. Good thank you.' He hung up and his smile grew even bigger.

'Who are they sending?' I asked him very curious.

'You.' He answered me with a smile.

'Me? How can that be I'm the one talking back to her boss, just last week.'

'Well she called you by name when I just spoke to her.'

'Really? This is unbelievable.'

'What do you say Miss Steele you're up for the task?'

'Bring it on. Just know Mr Grey that I am the one the crushed your attackers family jewels.'

'You did what? Oh, yes Taylor told me.' He remembered.

'According to Taylor, the doctors say that they couldn't fix it at all.' I saw that Christian so desperately wanted to laugh but he couldn't because of his painful ribs.

'You really did that?'

'Yes. Let me get Taylor to tell you the story. Taylor?'

'Yes, ma'am. Would you please be so kind and tell Mr Grey about his attackers injuries please. He doesn't seem to believe or remember you telling him.'

'Very well ma'am. Sir I even have pictures if you want to see.' Taylor launched into the whole story and showed Christian and me the pictures of the gun man. For the first time since yesterday I looked at my hands and saw that their bruise and have cuts. Grace came back later and saw my hands for the first time. I guess since they don't really hurt I didn't gave them any notice. Grace got a nurse to attend to my hands, once the nurse started to clean my knuckles we found that I cracked some of my fingers middle joints of my middle and ring fingers and they were being strapped together to heal.

Evening visiting hours came round and soon Christian's room was full of his family even Christian's grandparents showed up tonight. What wonderful people. He just told them the story of how I avenged him on his attacker. I didn't know where to crawl into out of embarrassment. It was Christian's grandmother that walked over to me and thanked me for defending her special grandson. She gave me a grandmotherly hug. As for me that never really had any grandparents having half of Christian's felt nice.

'Thank you my dear for protecting my grandson in such a way. I will be eternally grateful for it.' She spoke and gave me one more hug before she sits down next to Christian's grandfather.

'You're welcome ma'am.' Was all I could utter between my heavy blushing. When visiting hours was over everyone said their good nights and left, us. I stayed the night with Christian, but him being Christian insisted I go home and get proper rest. I flat out refuse and just settled in my chair. Christian's nurse came round and took all the reading of all the monitors. She asked him if he need any pain medication and he said yes. She walked off and a few minutes later returned with an injection with clear liquid in it and injected it into Christian's IV baggy.

'Now you go to sleep Mr Stubborn I'll be right here if you need anything. Okay.' I spoke quickly before he falls asleep.

'Okay. There is one thing I need to say before I f…fa…fall a…sleep.' He started to slur his words a little.

'What is it?'

'I l…lov… love yo..you…' He mumbled as his medicine took effect. I couldn't believe it that it came out of his own mouth. I was stun silent as I sat heavily back in my chair. I saw movement beside me. It was Taylor. Sawyer was keeping guard outside in the hall.

'Taylor, did you just hear that?' I asked him. He nod his head and moved closer towards me.

'Yes, Ana I have. I can't believe it myself. Mr Grey must really think the world of you to say it to you.'

'Must be. He is quite amazing isn't he?'

'Yes ma'am he is quite a great man. I've seen people arrange things in my life but I have never work with an individual such as Mr Grey that can get things done in half the normal time.' Taylor explained.

'Yes, I have witness that myself on a few occasions.' I stood up and walked over to him and kissed his cheek whispering in his ear. 'Christian I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I love you too.' I gave his temple another kiss and then got my shower things ready then walked off to take a shower. I got back out and someone was at Christian's bed side. I saw the short blond bob and realise how this is.

'Can I help you Elena?' I asked as I put my things on top of my bag.

'Ana?' She said surprised. Sawyer must have heard me as he moved to the inside of Christian's room. 'I came to see how Christian is doing.'

'Oh, he is ordered to stay in bed since we all know he can't keep still for one second, so Grace have him hospital bound for the next six weeks.'

'Good. Will you let him know I was here, please.' She spoke and Sawyer showed her out.

'I will. Oh and Elena.'

'Yes.' She turned around.

'Thank you for coming by.'

'You're welcome.' And she walked off with Sawyer in tow. I got back in my chair and settled in for the night. I woke up during the night and held Christian's hand. I watched his chest rise and fall, rise and fall. If only I can hold him in my arms then I would feel much better. He started to have one of his nightmares. I got in on his good side away from his injuries and wrapped myself around him. A nurse froze in the door when she saw me get into Christian's bed and he almost instantly calm down. The look of utter surprise was on her face.

'He was having one of his nightmares.' I whispered to her. 'This usually helps him.' She nodded her and came to take down his readings on his monitors and change out some of his empty IV baggies. I was still holding Christian when I fell asleep next to him. A few hours later it was five AM and I got ready for work. Taylor relieved Sawyer and he brought me a new cleanly washed and ironed work out fit Mrs Jones must have chosen for me even my shoes match. I changed and I got my unruly hair into a French braid then set out to brush my teeth and apply my make-up. I was putting all my things in my bag in Christian's night stand. Carrick showed up just as I walked around getting my things ready.

'Morning Carrick.'

'Morning pumpkin how was he last night?'

'He had one of his nightmares but I got him to calm down after a while.' I explained.

'Good. You still look tired honey?'

'I am still tired. I just couldn't could go back to sleep last night.'

'Well sleeping in a chair all night sweetheart can do that to a person.'

'Yeah I guess. Look about tonight, I have night classes in Portland tonight so I won't be here till late.'

'Oh very well. We'll be here.'

'Thank you.' I stepped into my shoes as I got my things ready to leave, when a faint voice called me.

'Ana?'

'I'm right here Christian.' I leaped closer to him.

'Water please?' He asked and I helped him to drink some water.

'Better?' He nod his head and lay back down. 'Look I'm on my way to work now and I will be back here but late I have night classes in Portland tonight.'

'You go baby, I understand. I'll see when you get back then.'

'Of course, there is no other place I'll be. Now Mr Grey, you be good and listen to the doctors and nurses okay.'

'Yes, ma'am.' He smiled at me.

'Look your father came to visit.' I pointed to Carrick.

'Dad?'

'Morning my boy. How are you feeling?'

'Still stiff and sore but overall alright.'

'Good, now you listen what Ana said and be good.'

'Yes, dad.' He father lean over and gave Christian a kiss on his forehead just like Ray used to do with me. I just smiled at their bonding moment. I said my goodbyes and head out with Sawyer to Grey House. I got busy with all my work and when Jack got in he was like an angry bear with a thorn stuck in his foot. I just kept to myself and do my work. I can hold out till Monday surely. I done all my work and when I was done with my work I send everything back to the people that asked me to do their proof reading and editing for them. Jack growled all morning and ordered me around.

I would just keep very close documentation on what I'm doing for him and to keep myself safe at all costs I always stay in the line of security cameras that is all over this twenty one floor building. Now this man is even more creepy today then the previous week. I just kept my mouth shut and do my work. By lunch time I had so much work that I could go out to get myself something to eat, so Sawyer brought me lunch to my desk. The phones gone haywire as well and I am sure everyone in Seattle is calling us today, I just kept my file update with everything Jack gave me to do.

I also printed out all his e-mails he sends me. By three PM I left the office Jack didn't look happy but he knows my boyfriend is in hospital and that I'm working odd hours till he gets out of hospital. Sawyer drove us to the hospital. I walked in and Christian was sitting up in bed cleanly shaven and looking fresh. He was on his phone while Grace and Elliot were sitting with him. He saw me and his face lit up. I gave him a kiss hello and also to Grace and Elliot on their cheeks.

'Ana honey, we didn't expect you here this afternoon.' Grace spoke in a hush tone while Christian was still busy on his phone with Ros.

'Yeah, I wanted to come check in on him before I head out to the university for my night classes.'

'Yes, Christian mentioned something that you want to get your PhD in literature.'

'Yes, ma'am I do. That is the end goal anyway but now I'm trying to get my masters first.'

'Good for you honey. It would be nice to have another doctor in the family, if you and Christian do get married one day.' I blushed at her words.

'Yes that will be a wonderful thought. But right now I would settle for girlfriend.' She smiled warmly at me as Elliot was busy on his phone.

'Elliot, how is Kate doing?' I asked him.

'She's bloody fantastic.' He looked up and answered me.

'Is she on a story or is she at the office?'

'She's at the office on her tea break. She's been working hard on a story for the past week now.'

'Good for her I'm glad she's busy.' Christian finally got off his phone and pulled me closer for a kiss.

'What are you doing here baby? I thought you'll be on your way to Portland by now?'

'Yeah but I wanted to come check in on you before I go. I see you've shaven and showered.'

'Yes, my father helped me this morning.'

'Aw... that's so nice of him. Now Sawyer and I will be off, we'll see you tonight Mr Grey.'

'You two drive safe and I'll be waiting for you here Miss Steele.' I said my goodbyes and Sawyer that looks really tired with myself took off towards Portland. We got to the car and I told Sawyer I'll drive so he can sleep. It is after all a three hour drive and a nice drive for a nap to. He got settled in on the back seat while I drove down to the university. We got there an hour before my classes starts and Sawyer was still fast asleep. The poor man he must have a really tough job protecting us twenty-four- seven. I let him be on the back seat, and head to my first class.

There are about fifteen of us in the class and it was nice. All my new professors were great. I had each of them over the past four years here. By nine- thirty PM my classes was done and with Sawyer now well rested he drove us back to Seattle. It was past midnight when we arrived back at the hospital. Christian was fast asleep. I kissed his forehead and got settled in my chair going over my class notes and started to work on my new assignments we got tonight and I have to write a thesis for the beginning of spring. That alone is a mountain of work on its self. Now I got busy with my school work and it was near three AM when Christian woke up and just watched me work.

'When are you going to rest baby?' He spoke and it made me jump.

'You are suppose to be sleeping Mr Grey.' I jumped up and walked over to him. I took his hand and looked into his red eyes. 'How are you feeling baby?' I asked him smoothing his hair back a little.

'I'm fine for now. I'm worried about you baby. You need to rest.' He spoke cupping my face.

'I will, I just need to finish my last question on my new assignments then I'll take a nap.' I confessed.

'No. You are putting your school work away now and you're going to get into bed with me.'

'No, Christian I can't. I have to do this, I've gotten four assignments and a thesis I need to work on.'

'Ana!' He spoke to me real sternly.

'Please what's done now I don't have to do later.'

'Very well a half an hour nothing more, do you hear me.'

'Yes, sir. Thank you.'

'Good girl.' I helped him to the bathroom and when he was done I helped him back into bed. I got back to my school work. I jolt awake later not even realising that I fell asleep. Now when I looked at the clock on my phone it said a quarter to five AM. I jumped up and ran off to the bathroom to take a shower and yet again I have a fresh outfit courtesy from Escala. Thank you Mrs Jones. Five past five AM Sawyer and I were out the door after I gave Christian a goodbye kiss. I was running around from the time I got to the office at five- thirty AM till I had to leave by five PM. After work Sawyer and I hit the library I'm lending my books for the next two weeks and we drove back to the hospital to be with Christian.

We got there and he was busy eating dinner when we arrived. I gave him a hello kiss and sat down starting on my school work. I put my school work away when Ros and her lovely girlfriend came round with the Grey's and Kate with Elliot. Grace was over the moon when she told us that Mia is finally coming home next week and we will be coming round for dinner once Christian is back on his feet. The bell rang indicating the end of visiting hours and everyone left. Grace is off tonight and she and Carrick stuck around a little. I got my school things out and was working hard while they all talked. I looked up and the room was empty with only Christian and myself.

'That is enough!' He almost yelled at me. He protested a bit in pain because of his outburst.

'What? What's wrong?' I looked up and around the room if there might be still someone here.

'You are going to put that books away, march in there take a shower and lay down on that sleeper couch I asked them to bring in here for you to sleep on. You need so rest baby.'

'But… I have to finish this before next week.' I protest.

'March young lady.' I put my things down and got in his en-suit bathroom and took as wonderful shower. I got back out sat on my sleeper couch and continue my work. Christian fallen asleep again. I have to say this is a good thing. If keeping him in hospital will make him rest more then this is his well deserve holiday. He is always so busy. By midnight I was half way with my assignment and turned in for the night. It did feel nice to be lying down like this, the chair is only good for one night or so. Yes by five the next morning Ryan came to pick me up for work since Sawyer will be off for the next two days. Shame Sawyer a really good guy, he takes he work so serious and work himself to a standstill.

Ryan will be with me for the next two days. We got to the office and I got to work with everything that was on my table. By the time the office got a bit lively I was done with all the stuff that was on my desk. I have to get my passport and travel things ready for our trip to Dubai next week. Ryan volunteered to go do all my things for me while Jack's still in his ongoing moody phase. All I do is keep my end clean and filed away neatly. Everything he e-mailed me to crap me out for something that is already done.

Yet every time I give him the done evidence his mood gets more and more darker. All his harsh e-mail I print out and keep in my file with all the done tasks he gave me. By Friday early afternoon the building bomb of the week burst. He called me in and started to yell at me for no good reason so I recorded him on my phone. I didn't utter a word to him the whole time he yelled at me, yet since it is my last day with him any way. It was really nice to know I don't have to work with him any longer. The when he was taking a breath, I finally spoke my two burning questions.

'So what are you saying Jack? Just because I do my job really well you want to… what fire me?' He couldn't answer me. By two o'clock in the afternoon, he was still yelling at me. I don't have to listen to this anymore so I just turned around and walked out of his office while he was still yelling at me. I grab all my things and the file I kept for myself in my desk drawer and walked over to Alice's office and told her the whole story with Jack and I let her even listen to the recording of him yelling at me earlier. I gave her the file I kept on all my work and she looked through everything. She finally looked up from the file back up at me.

'Well Ana I can see you are a perfectionist as well. Judging from this file you kept since you started with us Jack is clearly at fault here and he will undergo a serious hearing from the evidence you just gave me. Yet I haven't told you this yet I should have called you in earlier this week but things have been so hectic around here this past week.'

'What is it?' I know what this is about anyway.

'I know you've only been with us for twee weeks now but everybody I talked to in your department and even Ros herself give your work great praise. The big boss have put in a request for a Personal Assistant and I recommended you for the position. Will you be up for the high demanding CEO tasks that will await you Ana?'

'Yes ma'am I will be very honoured to help out the big boss. When do I start?' I smiled eagerly at her.

'Like I said I know this is very short notice but you start first thing Monday morning.' She gave me the news.

'That soon what about my current position?'

'We already have someone new lined up in your place.' She let me know.

'Oh, that is good.'

'If you'll wait a few minutes I can take you up to where Andrea works at the CEO's office and show you around.'

'That would be real great, thank you. I just need to be at the hospital by four PM.'

'You'll be on time, don't worry.' Alice smiled at me. She finished up her report on the stuff I gave her on Jack and gave it all to her trusted co-worker. We took the elevator up to Christian's floor and Alice introduced me to Andrea and Alice told her from Monday I'll be working with her here as Christian's PA and will leave me now in her capable hands. Andrea and I got down to the things I need to learn and do. She gave me a brand new job description and I read it through a couple of times. Yes, I can do this. She also gave me a new phone and brand new laptop to do all my GEH work on.

Everything is already pre-loaded and she showed me everything I will need to know and by the time I had to leave I got most of the things she showed me. Ryan and I head out towards the hospital. We got there and Christian was clearly busy on his phone, he has a news paper in front of him. He saw me walk in and smiled at me as I kissed his cheek. I listened to him talk on and on to a guy called David. I got to work on my school assignments before I could find myself again all the Grey's were walking through the door.

'So what is new with your kids?' Grace asked us.

'Well my boss yelled at me today for doing my job to well. So I marched straight to HR and gave Alice all the things I've kept record of and to my own quick thinking I recorded my bosses out burst on my phone and hand it in with all my evidence and Alice is going to take things further with all the necessary legal steps.' I looked over to Christian and he looks boiling mad at me. Great now I'm going have to deal with that on top of everything else once everyone is gone.

'Goodness, Ana are you alright, honey.' Carrick asked me looking from me to Christian.

'Yes. I have nothing to hide here, I've done my work like I was supposed to. Since I started to work for Jack I felt very uncomfortable so I decided to keep my side clean and file all my work for a occasion such as this one and it came in handy let me tell you.' I added.

'Good you at least have everything covered.' Grace put her few words in there.

'Ana dear may we listen to the recording you too?' Carrick asked me and, I got it playing loud enough for everyone to hear. They all listened to it and the shock and anger on their faces was as clear as day. Christian took my hand and kissed it. Then on the end of the conversation I asked my only two questions and they heard the silence stretch on and then he continues. Then afterward there was silence in the room as everyone sat with his or her own thoughts. It was near the end of visiting hours while I was still standing near Christian's head when I almost collapsed.

'Ana?!' Christian called after me. I held onto his bed.

'I'll be alright.' Carrick and Elliot moved to me side.

'No Ana you're not.' Christian now yelled at me. 'You've been over worked and you clearly haven't eaten properly this whole week. You look so thin it scares me.'

'What's going on?' Grace asked looking between me and Christian.

'Ana's been working her cute little butt off this whole week. She would leave at five in the morning to go to work then come back here and work on her school work till two to three AM in the morning, just so it would start all over again at five AM in the morning. Sawyer and Ryan both told me you haven't once had a decent lunch at work like you use to do last week.' Christian blabber out all my guilty infractions to his mother. Carrick held me up by my elbow.

'No Ana dear you need to eat and get some proper rest.' Grace spoke up and walked over to me.

'I'll be alright. I want to be here for Christian yet I have four assignments I need to done and a thesis I have to do so taking a break is not really an option.' I explain.

'No, Ana no more. You can study and do your school work once you've eaten properly and get some proper rest.' Christian is clearly put his foot down.

'Very well.' I caved. 'Some lamb stew would be nice and a proper bed. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take a night off then.'

'Good girl.' Christian said and then Carrick and Grace steered me to a nice restaurant with Ryan tagging along with the second car behind us. We all had a great time and a wonderful meal. After dinner Ryan drove me with very strict instructions to Escala to go take a nice bath and then go to bed. So I was in bed by ten PM and was almost instantly asleep. Saturday morning around eleven AM, I woke up then washed my hair then set out to dry it before I head over to the hospital.

Living between the hospital and home came really make one so tired. I had an omelette Mrs Jones made me on her day off. Then Sawyer drove me to the hospital. We got there and they are sending Christian home so now I can play nurse to Christian wonderful Grey. He was told not to rush things to much a very deep injury like Christian will take a bit of time to heal completely. I was just so happy to have my man home again.

He hates his wheelchair but he stuck with it. Mrs Jones was so happy that everyone was home again that she made a cake for the occasion. I got a desk in the TV slash games room under what Christian said was his 'playroom'. I settled in and started to work on my school work. By dinner time I was fetched by Christian for dinner. We walked to the dining table. We ate then after a yummy dessert Christian caught up on his own work in his study and I got back to my studies. It was around midnight when I finished up my first of four assignments.

I e-mailed my assignment to my professor at the university and added to my e-mail that I will not be in class this week since I will be travelling for work. I got started on my second assignment and by the time I went to bed by two AM I was about ten percent done with it. I walked to where Christian was still busy and I dragged him to bed. We took a shower together and I was in tears when I saw his surgical scars.

'Please Ana no more tears. I'm still here.' He took my face in his hands.

'I know, but the thought that I could have so easily lost you, it pains me Christian.'

'Hey, no one is going anywhere for a very- very long time do you hear me Miss Steele?'

'Yes, I do.' He wrap his arms around and I wrap my arms around his neck as we kiss in the cascading hot waters of the shower.

'My mother called, She's invited us to have dinner at their place tonight, my sister is arriving sometime today.' Christian let me know.

'Oh that is so nice. I can't wait to meet your sister.' I smiled up at him. He kissed my nose and we got out dried off then got dressed for bed. 'I send off my first finished assignment to my professor earlier.'

'Oh, wow. You're done with it already?' Christian asked surprised.

'Indeed I have and I already started on my second one.'

'I would so like to take you on a holiday. I know how hard you work and I know of everything you tackle every day I just stand amazed watching you go about everything like it's nothing.' Christian spoke as we got into bed.

'A holiday would be really nice but maybe one day I still have to make my mark in life, I only just started.'

'When was the last time you had a proper break, Miss Steele?'

'Three years ago, I visited my mother in New York for two weeks. It was really nice.' I spoke as I wanted to lay down, but helped Christian to lay down first then we fell asleep. It was not an hour later when Taylor, Sawyer and Ryan burst into our room with their guns out as they surround us.

'Taylor what's going on?' Christian asked angrily.

'It's Mr Mike Wallis sir. We spotted him on the monitors in the surveillance room. The b team is moving in his direction as we speak. I just wrap my arms around my legs and rested my head on my knees. Christian pulled me towards him as I felt my first tears ran down my face.

'Why can't this man just leave us alone? Haven't he draw enough blood from both of us yet?' I spoke through my tears.

'Baby he is just a very sick man. There is nothing, you nor I can do but take the legal steps to take him down.' Taylor held his ear piece better and listened in on the feed. Taylor jogged off and Sawyer and Ryan moved into position.

'What is going on guys?' Christian wanted to know while he still held me to his good side.

'There were shots fired on the fire escape sir.' Sawyer answered.

'Are there anyone of us hurt?'

'None, what I can make out in the feed sir.' Christian kissed my hair and inhale as he does so often. My tears seized and when we finally got word that the suspect have been apprehended everything went back to normal. The police came round and took the unconscious criminal away that Taylor and his team put in strong cable ties. He is a wanted criminal, his charges are, woman abuse, attempted murder, burglary, theft, tress passing and now possession of an illegal fire arm as well as assault.' According to the police detective he is going away for a really long time.

I just washed my face then got back into bed staring at the ceiling, waiting for Christian to come back to bed. He finally got back he took two pain killers then we could finally fall back to sleep. I just couldn't every time I close my eyes I see Christian's shooting then jolts away every fifteen minutes. By six twenty- five AM I got up gone through my daily routine in the bathroom then got right back to work at my desk. When I looked up later Christian was standing in the door looking at me really mad.

'What now?'

'How long have you been busy here Miss Steel?'

'From past five this morning. Why?'

'It's ten AM now and you still look so tired.' He spoke walking closer to me.

'I am still tired but I couldn't take it anymore I was awake every fifteen minutes. Every time I close my eyes I dream of your shooting and I'm sorry but that alone is my worst nightmare. I don't want to live through that ever again. Once was bad enough.' He sat down next to me. He took my hand and looked into my eyes.

'Anastasia I really truly love you but you need to get some sleep, school and work is not always everything but the people around you that cares for you.' I was taken aback by his wise words. He is in fact right that family and true friends is what matters most.

'What did you just say?' I asked not sure I heard him correctly. He told it to me before but he was on heavy medication back then.

'I love you Anastasia Rose Steele.' He repeated his words. It took my breath away.

'I love you to Christian Grey with my whole being.' I smiled through my happy tears. He kissed me and I kissed him right back. He pulled me away from my work and he lead, me back to bed where he held me till I fell asleep. I slept till past four in the afternoon when such soft kisses rain down all over my face, to wake me to get ready for our dinner. We were driven down to the Grey's beach front residence and it was breath taking. I met Mia and she's just one semi-French ball of energy. I like her immediately. She is now officially a qualified Chef. She got her foot in at one of the high end restaurants at the Seattle Space needle called the Mile High Club she is starting there in the new month which is in two weeks. With all this spare time it makes up a well deserving break before her new career starts.

As for Christian and me we told them we will be out of town for most of the week as we tackle on a prolonged project. After dessert we head back to Escala where Christian and I sat down so he could start showing me how he wants his things done and what I have do to for him. Again near midnight we head to bed where we both fell asleep again. Early Monday morning and we are both up and getting ready. Mrs Jones made us breakfast and afterward we left for Grey House. At the office I called Stephen, Christian's pilot to arrange our flight plan to Dubai for Wednesday morning. Andrea taught me more things I need to know while working for Christian. I was getting the hand of everything and soon our office was hectic. I got all my ducks in a row and soon all the almost chaos was dealt with and I was sitting in on one of Christian's meetings taking notes.

I was writing my little fingers off, when the meeting ended I got to work on typing out the meeting minutes and was soon done with everything. Andrea left for lunch and I was manning the phones. Christian was in his office very busy on the phone. I took him a bottle of water and a snack bar. He turned to me as I place the items on his desk when he moved around his desk still with his phone stuck to his ear as he took me in his arm and gave me a kiss. I felt so self conscious the whole time. I really didn't want to cause him and his huge empire any harm just because we are in a relationship. I smiled up at him and kissed his nose as I head out to the front desk again. The phone started to rang and I attend to them. Andrea brought me back a salad and a soda for lunch.

'Thank you Andrea. I have a feeling we are going to work very well together.'

'I have that same feeling.' She replied. 'And you're welcome, Ana. So are you looking forward to your first trip with the boss?'

'Yes, very much. I have never in all my year left continual USA. So seeing another part of the world would be great.'

'I bet it will be. I have heard that Dubai is so clean it looks better then our lovely city.'

'Well I can let you know once I've been there.' I smiled.

'That would be nice.' After that we got busy and I got a few e-mails from Christian where he want me to type out a few documents for him and get legal to draw up a legal binding contract for our trip. I called Shannon at the legal department and she got to work of what I gave her, Christian wanted. By the end of the day I got all the documents we need for our trip printed and ready. By six PM Andrea left, Christian was still in his office with a budget meeting with his financial team. I answered phones and kept busy with all my new work. I have to say I'm going to love my new job very much. It was near nine PM when we finally left for home. In the car back to Escala, Christian turned to me.

'Baby?'

'Yes, Mr Grey.' I turned to look at him better.

'I want you to move in with me?'

'Are you completely sure Christian? You're not sick of me yet?'

'How could I ever get sick of you Ana? So what do you say baby?' He eyes is so full of anticipation. I gave it a few minutes of thought. I'm partly moved in as is. The only, things that needs to be moved in is the rest of my closet and of course my books. I finally meet his eyes again, as I made up my mind.

'I would love to move in with you Mr Grey. Since I am already half way moved in anyway.' His smile grew to his mega watt smile and he hugged me to him. We got into the elevator heading up to the penthouse, it was just me and Christian in the elevator and our always present attraction just got magnified by the shiny elevator walls and Christian pinned me to the walls and kissed the socks off me. He pulled the stop button on the dial panel and now I turn us around and pin him in a corner and before he could stop me, I had him in my mouth and helped him out with my mouth. I looked it up one day when I was still healing in those seven weeks I was alone here. He moaned as I just keep sucking him off. Once he burst out in my throat I got him dressed again and we continue our journey up to the penthouse. He was still somewhat out of breath when we reached the penthouse.

'You okay, Mr Grey?'

'Yes, I am. I just didn't anticipate such a wonderful assault from you Ana. I guess with my injuries it will take me a minute to get myself together again.' He smiled at me as he pulls me towards him as we walk out of the foyer into the great room. Mrs Jones got our dinner ready for us. I switched my shoes for flats and joined Christian at the dining table. We ate our dinner then after we were done the whole penthouse was so quite and it was just us. I know of the cameras all over the penthouse but right now I just don't care. I dimmed the lights somewhat then walked back over where Christian was still sitting drinking his wine at the dining table.

I stood in front of him. He looked up at me and the burning desire, in his eyes were as clear as crystal. I hiked up my skirt a little then came to sit on his lap facing him. I got his gray tie off him and undo a few of his shirts top buttons. He rest his hands on my thighs. I placed his tie on the table behind me and turned back to him where I racked my fingers through his soft hair, our lips meet again and soon we were in an frenzy. His hands where all over me, as he slide them in under my blouse.

He got his skilled finger busy on my bra and before I could utter a word my top half was naked and his mouth was on me and damn does it feel so fantastic. I got his hands tied behind his back with his tie as I got to work on his pants zipper and as the lump in his pants spring forth, I gave him a few good sucks before I held him upright for me to slide on to. We both made pleasurable noises at our connection. I sat still for a few minutes as I took his handsome face in my hands and looked deep into his eyes.

'Now Mr Grey, if on any stage of this you start to hurt you'll let me know right? So we can stop okay.'

'Yes, ma'am I give you my word. You never looked more beautiful then right now Ana. Please do as you wish baby.' He smiled up at me and I bend to kiss him some more then I started to move my hips and he gasp as I keep up my play with my hips and our delicious connection. I got his shirt unbuttoned and suck only his nipple I didn't touch any other part of his torso. I held his face in my hands again and kissed his then his neck, jaw and I sucked his ear lobe softly making him moan while I still keep up my play with my hips. I later turned my back to his chest as I slide back over him and we both came apart as we called each other's names. He kissed my neck and after some time I turned back facing him again with a smile.

'So Mr Grey, how are you feeling?'

'Great, I so needed that. This whole week in hospital was such torture for me, I so wanted you this way and now you gave me this great surprise, thank you.'

'You're welcome Mr Grey. How is your side feeling?'

'It wants to cramp up. Maybe we should stand up so I can prevent it from happening.' I got off of him in an instant. I got him properly dressed again as well as myself then got to work on his tied hands. 'So Miss Steele where did you learn such advance skills?' He asked amused, with a small smirk on his face for me.

'The wonders of the internet, Mr Grey and the healing process of seven boring weeks by myself.'

'I see. I have to say you just got an A+ for your fine work tonight. Come now let's go take a nice shower together.' He took my hand and lead, me to our bathroom where we took a fantastic shower together. After our shower we both got busy with work and in between I did my second school assignment. I was about thirsty-five percent done with my school work. My phone starts to ring of the hook around nine PM with work queries. I worked my tail off to keep our clients happy. I got a schedule up and going for Christian so I can track his daily activities.

By Midnight I mailed it over to Christian and when I looked up he was walking towards me. I was still on my phone with someone who wants to come and see Christian Wednesday, but the more I tell him that Christian will be out of town the more he starts to yell at me. Christian heard the man yelling at me from the other end at me, he took my phone from me and started to sternly talking to this yelling man.

'LISTEN! ' Christian tried to get the man's attentions. 'My very patient and polite PA just told you that I will be out of town from Wednesday if you want to see me, I'll be back by next week Wednesday. Good see you next weekThursday at two PM then. Oh and George office hours is from eight to five-thirty PM weekdays. Good.' He hung up and hand me back my phone. I quickly typed in his new appointment for next week Thursday and resend the newly updated schedule to all Christian's devices and Andrea's work e-mail. After that I shut down my two laptops and, we went to bed. The next morning my ringing phone woke me and Christian moaned pulling his pillow over his head and it made me laugh at him while I was busy with his clients.

I got up and fire up my work laptop in the study, I glanced over the clock on the screen and it was four-thirty AM. I could only help this client next week. She didn't sound that happy but took what I could give her. After her call my phone was red hot with all the calls as I now take the majority of Christian's calls. I now have a very good idea of how Christian used to live before he wanted me as his PA. In between calls I had breakfast and got dressed for the day. Sawyer and I left for the office before Christian even got out of bed. He just sat in bed reading the news paper I brought him in bed.

I gave him a note while I was still on the phone reminding him to take his medication. He gave me a wonderful kiss then let me go. With my two laptops we head for Grey House. At the office I set everything up with print out agendas for Christian's meeting at nine AM. I got the meeting members each a bottle of water on a coaster with a glass and on the serving table I have juice and coffee with finger food. He walked in and gave Andrea and me each a lovely good morning greeting and head into his office with his phone stuck to his ear as he slams the door shut behind him. I was finally having a few minutes to myself to have some tea before the rest of our day continues. Christian called me into his office and sat me. He walked around his desk and sat on the edge looking at me. I had a note pad on my lap for whatever notes he want me to take.

'Anastasia, I want you to arrange a detour trip to Paris, I have a meeting with Mr Pariseau on Monday morning, talking of a Grey Enterprise Holdings takeover of his company he want us to bring in a fresh take on his communications and intelligence company. We'll be back by Wednesday evening.' He looked at me.

'Right away Mr Grey, I'll arrange it for you.' I got up to leave when Christian caught my arm and pulled me towards him. He gave me a kiss and I melt in his arms. We pulled away a little, 'Mr Grey will you please keep yourself in check your meeting members will be here in a minute or two.'

'Of course Miss Steele. I want you to come with me when I have my meeting at the old burgled site at noon today.' He said giving me another quick kiss before he let me go.

'As you wish Mr Grey. Anything else I can help you with Mr Grey?'

'Yes, Miss Steele but we can't do it here.' He smiled his naughty smile at me.

'Mr Grey…?!' I spoke with outrage voice yet I had a smirk on my face for him, as his naughty smile grew larger across his face for me. 'I love you.' I mouthed to him as I head for the door.

'I love you too Miss Steele.' He spoke quickly before I could reach the door. I turned around and blew him a kiss as I walked out. I got busy arranging his things for him and the meeting members started to arrive in clusters and soon our meeting is in progress. I took the minutes on my work laptop as the meeting progressed when the meeting was over I was done with minutes and print and file it away with all the rest. By noon we head out and our meeting there commenced. Christian send Taylor out on an errand for him while we are having our meeting at the burgled property.

This business is 'Nautical Tech.' and the production has picked up again since the property is back on its legs again. I typed away on my laptop and at the end of the meeting I saved my already typed out minutes so I could only print it out at Grey House once we get back. Christian had a private meeting with the head of the board here at the 'Nautical Tech.'. I sat with the company secretary and work through my e-mails. Stephen called me back to let me know that everything is now arranged for our trip to Dubai and our detour to Paris. I update my schedule now with all our confirmed travel details added and send it over to Andrea as well so she will have our detailed schedule for the next two weeks. By three PM we head to Escala and we got our already packed bags and left for the airport we drove onto the tarmac and right up to a branded company jet. We board our jet and settled in and buckled up.

'What do you think Anastasia?' He asked taking my hand.

'I'm really nerves and excited all at the same time and your jet is very luxurious Christian.'

'Well it is a first Miss Steele.'

'What do you mean Mr Grey?'

'It is my first time I'm taking a girl I truly love out in her.' He confesses.

'So there were others then?'

'No, Ana you are the absolute first, I swear.'

'Oh, it really is special because it is my very first international flight with the man of my dreams.' He smiled at me then kissed my hair and inhaled.

'It's your first international flight?'He asked after a while.

'Yes, I have flew around continental USA to visit my mother but that is about my extent of travelling.'

'Well I am honoured to take you on your first international flight baby.' I kissed his cheek.

'Thank you for bringing me along Mr Grey.' Our flight took off and we were airborne for our long flight to Dubai. I pulled out my own laptop and got to work on my school work, I am almost done with my second assignment. By six thirty PM I was done and e-mailed it to my professor at the university and explain I am travelling for work. After the most important assignments were send, off I got my own laptop shut down and then took out my work laptop and Christian and I worked till our airhostess served us dinner. After dinner Christian took me on a tour to the rest of the air craft and at the back of the jet was a double bed with an en-suit bathroom with a shower and basin. We took turns showering, then we climb into bed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The following morning we were still in flight getting closer to Dubai so we got dressed in business attire and when we all landed in Dubai we drove out directly to the Darfur harbour and Christian made his negotiations with the man that looks like he can be a head of some kind of gorilla underground g-hat movement. Since woman are not really recognised in countries like this, I just kept myself scares and take my notes like I was suppose to and keep to my distance. The negotiations are struggling a bit and finally the men came to some sort of agreement and the shipment of food can now be brought in through the harbour. I took most of Christian's calls and somehow the current king of the United Emirates wants to see Christian as well. We had to get more suitable clothes sins we are going to see the Sultan tomorrow. Now I'm even more nerves then I was before our travels.

'Ana, baby please just relax. He might be royalty but he is no more different then you or I. Think of it like this, what do you do on a daily basis?' Christian asked me squeezing my hands a little.

'I eat, shower, work and then occasionally use the bathroom. Why do you ask?' I tip my head a little to the side as I look at Christian.

'Think of it like this he maybe royal but he is still human and everything you just mentioned he does on a daily basis. Yes his house is massive but that is about it, nothing more. When he stumps his toe it still hurt and he will curse when it hurts.' Christian's expression made me laugh and I nod my head as I get his point.

'Very well Mr Grey, I get your point.' I smiled at him.

'That is the most loveliest sound I have ever heard.' His eyes, are closed as my laughter wraps around him at our dinner table at our hotel. Taylor and Sawyer are sitting at the table next to ours. Yes they are here as well, they are doing a really great job keeping us safe. Alice called Christian as we still sit around our dinner table and told him the situation at the office with Jack Hyde and Christian almost instantly looked so beyond angry. Oh, great. What now? At the end of his call he just lay his phone on our table and closed his eyes like he was counting to ten, to calm himself. I reached out and touched his hand and he pulled it away. Oh no, what's going on now?

'Christian what going on?' I asked feeling a little hurt with his sudden coldness towards me.

'Jack claims you came on to him. Is this true Anastasia?' He asked through clenched teeth, he took his napkin and whipped his mouth with it.

'What! No never? Since I started to work for him from that very first day he started to make me feel uncomfortable and I knew you would have a million cameras everywhere so I tried to use that to my advantage and always try to stay in one or another's line of focus whenever he is in my surroundings to caught it all on tape. If you don't believe me Christian ask your techy lap dog if you don't believe me. But I'm telling you the truth I have not once made any sort of move on Jack because he creeps the hell out of me since day one.' I almost yelled at him. I got up from the table finish my wine then took my purse and stormed off to our suite.

'Where are you going?' He looked up after me.

'I'm going to our room if it is okay. I can't sit around here fighting openly like this if you want to continue after you talked to Welch then I'll be there to continue if you want.'

'Ana wait…'

'Why? You look so angry at me right now that I don't want to be in the line of your rage Christian. See you in our room.' And I stomped off to our room. I got to our room and got in the shower and cried my heart out. I was drying myself off when I heard our room door slam shut. I'm still teary as this whole thing is going around and around in my head. I wrap my towel around myself as I walk out into our room and Christian sat on our bed with his shoe laces undone, his chin rests on his chest as he look at the carpet of our room.

'Ana… I'm sorry baby. Welch confirmed what you told me at the table earlier. He even confirmed that Jack always stand extra close to all, the woman in the media office. I'm sorry I doubted you baby. Can you ever forgive me for my rude outburst in the restaurant earlier?' He looked up at me and I could see all his emotions in his eyes. He really is sincere in his apology.

'I forgive you baby. I knew you had jealousy issues so it is partly why I did what I've done with Jack and the security cameras. But now I can't get this thought out of my head of what he really might have said about me to Alice and the disciplinary committee.'

'Hey, don't you worry about it baby we have enough visual proof to bury him in it. I'll give Alice a call once you've given me a kiss.' I walked over to him and walked into his open arms bend my head down and gave him a kiss. We later rested our foreheads against each other. 'Do you know how much I love you Ana Rose Steele?'

'If it is as much as I love you then I have a very good idea Mr Grey.' I gave his cheek another kiss then turned to get dressed for bed. As for tomorrow we will be picked up at ten AM to visit the sultan at his palace. Christian was on his phone talking to Alice and he got Welch to send over the proof to clear my name and the other gathered evidence to Alice and then end his call. I just lay in bed and looked out the window to all the twinkling lights below, it is not Seattle but it is still pretty in its own unique way. Christian walk back into our room and got in the shower. I got an idea in my head and then waited till I could hear the water being turned off. I got out of my silk teddy he bought me for our trip, and threw it on the floor next to me. I waited for him completely naked under the covers so when he gets in behind me only in PJ bottoms and he wraps his arms around me he felt me up and down the length of my body.

'Oh, Miss Steele I approve.' I stayed like I was and just moaned as he cupped my breast and kissed my neck.

'Oh, Christian.' I moaned and that was the trigger word for everything to explode between us. I grind my hips against his obvious already harden manhood. He kicked his pants off and felt around my behind and found his target as he pushes into me. I gasp at the wonderful feeling. He mould me to his body as he let me have it good, we wove our fingers together as our connection was out of this world. When we reached our heights together we called each other's names and I looked at Christian's wounds and we both took a rather quick shower then got right back into bed and now dress we fell back to sleep.

~~~OoO~~~

The visit with the sultan was a rather unique experience he didn't even look my way which gave me ample time to look around the exquisite room with outstanding furniture. I had on a local outfit and Christian had on a normal suit. I would just sit quietly and just listen to the men folk talk. They talked about the Darfur project and he was welcoming all Christian help. Our meal was a bit spicy for my taste and the queen acts just like I have been doing for the past four to five hours. She's a gorgeous woman with her large lovely eyes and perfect thick hair. After our meal we left and finally Christian could show me around from his last trip he was here for. We let Sawyer and Taylor drive us to all the different sites. We got to the famous hotel in Dubai then took the elevator to the top of the hotel on that exclusive island resort Dubai build.

'Oh Christian it is all so beautiful. I have to get Andrea a souvenir I promised her I'll bring her something back from here.'

'Good I'm glad. Very well come along then let's go to the gift shop in the lobby.' He took my hand and we head towards the elevator. We reached the lobby and strolled over to the gift shop and I bought two souvenir's one for Andrea and one for myself. Christian insisted on paying for the small statues I wanted of this hotel we are in at the moment the little statues even have their own small ocean attached mapping out the whole island. They wrapped it up for us and were even generous enough to ship it for us back to Seattle. For dinner we tried something more closer to home tonight. We each had a Burger King burger and a soda as we sat under the stars on the beach looking out over the ocean.

'This is the best day ever. Thank you for bringing me along Christina.' I looked over to him with a smile on my face.

'Only always you baby.' He smiled at me and then we ate the rest of our food and just spend time on the warm beach sand. Later Christian came to sit behind me holding me in his arms, shielding me from the evening breeze. It was so wonderful of him and our time on the beach was really great. We finally head back to our hotel and we just had a nice bath together and then I got to work on my school work while Christian did some work. I felt my eyes droop and I saved my work on both my laptops then turned in for the evening. I fell asleep before I could cover myself. When Christian came to bed he covered me with our blankets then kissed the side of my head.

'Sweet dreams Ana.' He whispered to me. I just smiled and drift back to sleep.

'I love Christian…' I mumble in my "sleep". We spend the whole next day walking the streets of Dubai. By the afternoon we returned to our hotel we both took showers and I attend to Christian's wound's that is healing beautifully. I applied his ointment and he flinch a little at my light touch around his broken rib.

'I am so sorry baby. This is all my fault.'

'What are you talking about; this is not at all your fault Ana.'

'Yes it is. That day still keep playing in loops in my head. Something told me to look around and when I saw the man pointing his gun at you, I just ran towards him and pushed him to the ground that is when his gun went off. So indirectly your injuries is my doing Christian.'

'Ana please stop. You weren't pointing the gun at me but that guys jaw you broke with your tiny fists, and on top of that you made sure he will never again reproduce ever again. I'm alive because of you.'

'Hey I never notice that I kicked him that hard. I just had to inflict some real pain on him for shooting you that is the real reason why I kicked his balls in.'

'See you convict swift justice right there and then my sweet Ana. Now I beg of you please stop feeling guilty for my injuries you had nothing to do with in the first place.'

'I'll try Mr Grey.' After I dressed his wounds again we got into bed and I could here when Christian fell asleep beside me. I could for some reason not fall asleep so I got up and got right back to work on my third school assignment. I was about sixty five percent done when I finally went to bed.

~~~OoO~~~

We're back on the jet heading for Paris it is a rather lengthy flight so I finished my third assignment for school and send it off. Christian showed me Europe from the sky and it was as beautiful as I always pictured it to be. We got busy with work and our phones got busy when we finally landed in Paris and we had security guys Taylor hire for our time here in Paris to guard us. We booked into our hotel overlooking the Eiffel tower. I took a few hundred photos including my wonderful man in all of them. He looks so at home here.

He was speaking French to someone I think is Mr Pariseau, and then Christian confirmed it a few minutes later in sexy French. I got busy with my work e-mails and replied to most of them. Between Christian and me our phones for most of the evening were almost never silenced. By eleven in the evening I felt bone dead tired with the no sleep I got the previous night. So I took a nice bubble bath then got dress and crawled into bed. Christian was on his phone replying to e-mails as he sat down next to me as I fell asleep on his lap. He smooth my hair back sliding it behind my ear. After that I couldn't remember anymore. I started to dream of the shooting and I was shaken awake.

'Ana! Ana baby wake up.'

'Hmmm… Where's the fire?' I asked whipping my teary eyes.

'You were restless and you were crying in your sleep baby. You want to talk about it?'

'I seriously can't remember what I just dreamt about. I'm sorry I worried you Christian.'

'It's okay. Come I'll hold you and we'll fall asleep together.' He spoke and came and lay down behind me. He wrap his arms around me as I kissed his hand. We fell asleep and I could finally fall asleep peacefully. Sunday morning we woke up order in room service and after we ate breakfast we hit the streets and I can't believe I'm walking the streets of all the well known French revolutionists that strolled along these streets. I loved reading of the French revolution in high school and everything involving that time period is so fascinating. We got to the Eiffel tower and we stood underneath it looking straight up and it is really an amazing structure. We wanted to go up in it but the queues were so long it will take you hours to go up in the elevator. I was still admiring the surroundings when Christian pulled out a box from his jacket and slowly go down on one knee and open the box in his hand.

'Anastasia Rose Steele, will you do me the extreme honour of spending the rest of our lives together. Will you marry me?' He asked me looking up at me. Of course I was in tears again, I never in my wildest dreams thought that something so wonderful and romantic could happen to me. I really didn't need to think about it twice when my answer just fell out of my mouth.

'Yes- yes. A zillion times yes.' I grabbed his face in my soft hands and kissed him till he got to his feet again. The nearby crowd applaud us. I blushed as we focus back on each other. He so gently slide my ring onto my finger. Taylor and Sawyer where taking a couple hundred photo's of us then we all walked off to the nearest ice-cream stand and celebrated over ice-creams. I couldn't stop looking at my ring, it is simple yet beautiful.

'You like it baby?' He asked finishing his ice-cream.

'I love it Christian. This is the best surprise anyone has ever given me. Thank you for making this so extra special.'

'You're so welcome baby. Now my future Mrs Grey what do you want to do for the rest of the day?' He asked me.

'Is there any museums of Maria Antoinette around here?'

'Yes there is in fact it is not too far from here, I was there once when I toured Europe after college.' We strolled towards the museum as I finish my ice-cream. We got to the museum and we paid about €6 each, for entrance fee and we got our tickets. We took our time in the museum and by closing time we head back to our hotel. Back at the hotel we ordered room service and did some more celebrating of our own in our suite.

While Christian is healing I took on the most active roles in the bedroom. I just made him lie down and watch me do my thing on top of him. We were getting close, closer and then we both peaked and we tumble down back to earth as I lay on top of Christian as we both try to get our breathing back to normal. He held me to him as he kissed my hair then the side of my head. I later rolled onto my pillow facing him. He cupped my cheek as I smiled closing my eyes holding his hand to my face.

'My Ana, how is it even possible that someone so, dark and twisted as myself can't ever get enough of you.' He asked his thoughts.

'Well my knight in shining armour you are not so dark and twisted as you think you are sir. If you really would have been dark and twisted as you say, we wouldn't have been together like this and you surely wouldn't have proposed to me in the most romantic spot in the whole wide world.'

'So you don't think I'm dark and twisted then?' He asked surprised.

'No Christian you're not. I've been doing my own investigation on the people around you Mr Grey and everyone is singing the same song. That they all love being around you and that you are the coolest boss to work for and they don't want to work for anyone else but you. Now people sometimes underestimate the general populace about their intelligence. People can feel things and if people feel uncomfortable about certain things they will run their little legs off and never look back. Now if that were the case with as you so clearly state Mr Grey that your 'Dark and Twisty', then people wouldn't have been working for you or even be around you if you're get what I am saying.'

'Yes- yes Miss Steele I'm starting to see the point of your argument. Very well it will take time for me to see the light will you help me with that then?' He asked me.

'Anything you wish baby.' I kissed his palm of his hand closes to me. We fell asleep and by nine AM the following day we were all up, dressed fed and out the door heading to our meeting with Mr Pariseau. He has a rather large intelligence company that works strongly with Interpol and it all looks so impressive. Four hours in and Christian and Mr Pariseau is in a 101 meeting and I'm just doing my work, alongside Mr Pariseau's secretary.

She's a thirty something skinny woman with natural ginger hair and the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen on a human being. I worked my butt off while Christian was in his meeting. I know Christian is very fluent in his French so with my little Spanish I don't understand a word that is coming from Mr Pariseau's office. Even though the door is closed. Sylvie Mr Pariseau's secretary is also keeping herself busy. It is after all Monday and everyone is running around like headless chickens around the office.

'So Miss how does it feel to work with such a powerful man as Mr Grey?'

'Oh everyday is an adventure and he is a fantastic boss, he is so fair in everything he tackles on and what he tackles he concourse.' I smiled at her and she mutters under her breathe: 'Lucky.'

'Why would you say such a thing?' I asked her. 'Mr Pariseau seems like a wonderful man.'

'Yeah on the surface but he is really worse than any dictator you know of. You see all these people running around like this?'

'Yes.' I answered then followed her gaze. 'What about them?' I looked back at her.

'They all might be working very hard here but the office atmosphere is always so strenuous when Mr Pariseau is in the office and productivity drop by twenty percent which makes Mr Pariseau even angrier and productivity drop even more. Every few months we almost have a completely new staff, because no one can work under this situations. I'm the only one in this whole building that's working here the longest.'

'My goodness. How long?' I asked softly touching her forearm.

'The past seven years. The reason is I get a really fantastic salary and I'm so use to Pariseau's ways and tantrums and outburst that I learned how to cope and deal with it.'

'Yes, I know about outburst but I handle it as it is dished out and the minor issue is usually solved in a few short minutes.' I explained and she just nod her head and smiled at me gosh she's pretty, even more so when she smiles. Six hour and Christian and Pariseau are still busy in his office. We are slowly approaching hour seven. And 'mI busy with my school work, my fourth assignment is about halfway done. Even between answering Christian's phone and mine. Sylvie was hard busy with her own work. By five-thirty PM Sylvie got her things together to leave for the evening.

Sylvie and I took turns today to take the men coffee's and food on occasions. I've got so much school work done today that I typing the last sentence of my fourth assignment then mailed it off to my correspondent professor. My first assignments marks came back just after I send my last assignment off. I have full marks on my paper. I can't believe it. I've gotten full marks before but it is nice and surprising every time. Finally the men emerge from the evil Mr Pariseau's office they shook hands and we head to our hotel.

We all drove back in silence each occupied with their own thoughts. I have my hands in my lap and I just stare at my engagement ring. It really is so beautiful and delicate. Oh, I still have to call my parents about this lovely news. I'll call them once we're back in Seattle again. I wrapped my arms around myself as we drive through heavy Paris traffic. I lay my head against the side of the car and while we are clearly in a traffic jam, I fell asleep. A while later Christian let me lay on his lap. Back at our hotel we each had a nice dinner in our room, then took a bath and I climb into bed and Christian set out to do some work. By two AM I got up drowsy and pulled him away from his laptop, he was so feverously typing on.

'Ana please I'm working here.' He protested looking angry up at me.

'Working on what?' I finally asked rubbing my foggy eyes.

'Pariseau's figures. Why do you even ask?' He turned back to his laptop screen.

'How does it look so far?' I ask sitting down on his lap.

'So far nothing makes sense at all. Nothing balances out like it should.' He explains and shows me.

'Well I've been chatting up his secretary yesterday…' I glance at the clock on the screen. 'And believe it or not Pariseau is a monster to work for. She gave me the load down on how productivity drops when he is in the office and it drops even more when he is yelling at everyone. Every few months there is a completely new working staff since no one can work under such pressure all the time. Pariseau's secretary is the only oldest staff member in the whole company of seven years of service.'

'Why is that?' He asked smiling at me as he smooth out my bed head.

'She only sticks around because of her great salary she's getting and she learned to deal with him in a way.' He just nods his head then turns off his laptop then carried me off to bed.

'Since you just gave me the final nail for his coffin Miss Steele I can turn down this offer. I've been working for hours now on these figures he gave me yesterday and not one of his ledgers and equations adds up at all. So with your gathered evidence Miss Steele I have just made my final decision.' I wrapped my arms around his neck as he enters our room with me still in his arms.

'And what is your decision 'Master of your universe' sir?' I smiled at him as he lay me down on our bed.

'That I'm stepping away from this otherwise disasters deal. Not even one of his equations adds up at all and his books I have a feeling he is cooking the numbers.' He spoke as he hover over me as I lay underneath him, smiling up at my wonderful fiancé.

'My mama always saw never ignore your first gut instinct because it is always-always the right one to start off with.' I spoke and stroke his sideburns. He close, his eyes as it looks like he is absorbing my touch.

'Well those are some very wise words, Miss Steele. I will take it under advisement.'

'Good.' I smiled up at him.

'You still look tired baby.'

'I am, this was a very long day.' I explained.

'Yes it was. You go back to sleep baby, I won't be long in the shower.' He gave me a brief kiss and then walked off to our en-suit bathroom. I turned on my side and fell asleep. It was summer time in Paris and it is rather hot out tonight so I only pulled a sheet up to my knees. I later felt my sheet being pulled up higher on my back and I smiled as I feel back to sleep.

The next morning I was woken with a commotion as Christian was already on his phone with someone yelling about something at six-fifteen AM in the morning. Yes, I double checked the time on my phone. I hate it when he gets this mad it is not good for his health and when he gets pissed he goes overboard. I have witness it a couple of times. But nothing like this. What can I do to calm him down? I jumped up and rushed over to him where he is still yelling in the front room. I walked around the couch and just walked up to him and took his face in my hands looking straight into his eyes. He looked at me, and he was searching for something in my eyes and all I could give him is my love. Ten minutes later I could see him starting to calm down. Then he finally end's his call.

'How did you do that?' He asked throwing his phone on the couch beside us.

'Do what Mr Grey?' I asked smiling innocently up at him.

'How can you calm me by just looking at me, Ana?' He smooth my hair back.

'I have no idea but I had to do something. I hate it when get so angry Christian. I want you around for a very-very-very long time and I don't want you getting a heart attack at 28 just because someone has no right of making you this angry.' He walks closer to me and just shook his head as he smiles down at me. He rests his forehead against mine.

'I am sorry if I woke you baby. But it looks like we will have to do another stopover in Dubai before we go home.'

'Very well shell I let Stephen know out our trip back to Dubai for you?'

'I've already done that. Right now I want to take you for breakfast at a great little café nearby then go tell the 'monster' Mr Pariseau we are not interested in his business then I want to take you shopping afterward if you like, baby.'

'Shopping really?' I asked pulling my face a little making him chuckle a bit.

'You're not a big fan of shopping then Ana?'

'No, not really, but I guess if it's with you Mr Grey then it will be okay.' I smiled up at him. He gave me a quick kiss then pushed me towards our room. I got dressed then gone through my daily routine. I was now ready for work slash shopping. I have heels on for our second trip to Mr Pariseau office, then I brought my flat shoes for our shopping trip. Taylor drove us to the café Christian wants us to eat breakfast at. It was a fantastic breakfast I have to say the quality of French food is something else. After breakfast it was just past nine AM and we head over to Mr Pariseau's office.

We got there and Pariseau was clearly yelling at the top of his lunges at a whole division of his office. We could hear every word he was saying. Christian translated all the French for me and he was still telling me all the horrible things he was saying to his staff Pariseau looked up and saw us. He turned as white as a sheet then stormed off to his office without another word. Christian walked into his office. I sat with Sylvie and started my work as I answered Christian's phone. Forty- five minutes later Christian walked out of Pariseau's office. I packed up my things in a rush and bid Sylvie goodbye and the best of luck for the future.

'So how did it got with Pariseau?' I whispered as we head out the building towards Sawyer and Taylor by our car.

'Well first of all I gave him a good talking to about treating his staff better and the way he did it this morning was most certainly not the way to treat any human being. Then if he is angry like this at them all the time then maybe he shouldn't be doing what he's doing at all. Then secondly I told him that I have worked over his figures and since none of the numbers add up I am walking away from his offer.' Christian told me as he helps me into the car. He walked around and Sawyer held open Christian's door for him to get in.

'Would it have been a lot of money if you did buy this hell hole?'

'Yes, twenty million euro's is a lot of money. It's a mere twenty-three million dollars in our money back home.'

'What?! And you were considering to buy it?'

'Well yes, if it was a good investment then yes. As it turns out it wasn't a really good investment so that is why we walked away from this deal Miss Steele.' He explained to me.

'Well I am glad you saw all the variables before you made a decision as big as this one, Mr Grey.'

'Well gent's it looks like we have a hard negotiator on our side.' Christian spoke to the car in general as he pulled me closer. I giggled and he kissed the tip of my nose. 'That is the most wonderful sound. I would love to hear it more.' He spoke up and started to tickle me a little. I just couldn't block his gentle attacks. We got a nice parking space close the very expensive looking mall. Christian helped me out as he took my hand and we walked into the very French mall. He lead me into a couple of stores and we passed a bridal shop and the dress I had in mind for our wedding was sitting on the doll in the window. I just drooled over it and then let Christian lead me to a few hundred other shops.

By the end of our shopping trip he bought me a couple sexy work outfits, a few ball gowns and I had permission to blow a few hundred euro's on his credit card on the wedding dress I wanted but didn't want him to see. Sawyer helped me with it and the lovely widely smiling sales lady boxed up my wedding dress for me and wished us well on our journey. Now with that dealt with, it is now only the other smaller matters back home, to arrange. We are all in the car heading back to our hotel where we got packing and head out to the company jet again so we can fly back to Dubai so Christian can sort out his crisis with the shipment. As we were already airborne I sat down and got really busy with my thesis. By the time we land back in rainy Seattle I was only five percent done with my Thesis and I have three new assignments to work on – on top of everything else.

Thursday morning back at Grey House everything is as it should be hectic. I was running around getting everything ready for Christian. I was running around from department to department to gather all the things Christian asked for. Then Friday morning I had everything on his desk even before he came in. Friday night I finally sat down in the TV room and gave my mother and father a call letting them know Christian proposed. Daddy said Christian asked his permission before we even left for our business trip. I was so surprise by this and it made me realise that Christian deliberately want us to go to Paris so he could propose to me. That thought alone was so special on it's own. Christian walked into the TV room and came lay down on my lap looking really tired.

'How was your session with Flynn?' I asked smoothing his hair back.

'The usual he talks, I talks and we both talk some more. I do feel a bit better though.'

'I'm glad if it's helping you. Now I have talked to my parents.'

'And?'

'And I was shocked to find out that you asked my father's permission before we even left Seattle.'

'Yeah I wanted to do the right thing. And on that note, when would you like to get married Miss Steele?' He smiled up at me.

'I don't have a clue, what do you thing Mr Grey?' I lay my palm on his cheek.

'I'll give you eight weeks not a single day more.' He spoke with an urgency.

'Very well Mr Grey.' I smiled down at him again. 'Two months it is.'

'Now the where Miss Steele?'

'What about a beach wedding?' I suggested.

'You want a beach wedding baby?' He asked me surprised.

'Well yeah I always loved the beach and the colour of the sand is pretty not to mention lovely calming breakers on the shoreline.' He's smile grew bigger as I kept talking.

'Very well then Miss Steele a beach wedding it is then. Now will it be a big wedding or a small wedding?' He asked me.

'I would like it just to be family and very close friends, I'm not really one for big show time things.'

'I know Miss Steele that is why I asked any way in the hopes that you might change your mind. But as of now we both decided on keeping it all small.' I lean in and gave him a kiss. He pulled his phone out and gave his mother a call. I gave my mother a call again to give her the details, Christian and I just discussed. Saturday morning at eight Sawyer and I hit the town so we could start organising my wedding. I already have the dress so everything else should be smooth sailing from here on out. I got a wedding planner and she organised everything for me like I wanted I gave her my theme and the colours I wanted and where we want our beach ceremony to be and where we want the reception tent to be set up near the beach. She wrote everything down as we went along. All she really need to do is book most of the things for us and we just pay her- her fee.

I'm glad for the help since I'm busy as is with Christian at work and school. So having her to help me is a huge chunk of weight off my shoulders. I also told her to communicate with either Grace and my mother if she doesn't get a hold of me. By two PM Sawyer and I got back home and I could hear Christian was busy in his study. I bought take-out for lunch. I walked up to his study and waved at him to let him know we are back. He gave me a brief smile then got right back to his call. I got Christian's food on a plate and took it to him. I sat and ate while I got back to my half done assignments and thesis work I work my butt of on this whole week. I got most of my assignments done and worked on my thesis till three in the morning. Christian came to fetch me as he was already in his PJ bottoms that hung is all sorts of delicious way from his hips.

'Enough! To bed now Missy.' He spoke and pushed me out the TV room towards our room.

'Five more minutes…?' I protested.

'No! Shower then bed.' He said walking behind me. I saved all my work and I also saved the same work on my flash drive then turned my laptop off as Christian dragged me off to bed. My shower was really nice and I was already asleep on my way to bed. My head hit the pillow and I was gone in la-la land.

I only woke up around noon with the world's most beautiful gray eyes staring at me with a smile.

'Good morning, Mr Grey.' I spoke first as I stretched.

'Good afternoon Miss Steele. You sleep well?' He asked cupping my one cheek.

'Yes, I have. How late is it when you saw afternoon?'

'Two- thirty PM.' He looked over at the clock on his night stand.

'I slept all day?'

'Yes and you needed it baby. It is after all only Sunday.' I sat up a little and looked at him. 'Mother called earlier she wants all of us as around for dinner at seven PM.'

'That will be nice. Then I should rather get up and get dressed for dinner then.'

'Or we could well, you know.' He spoke and got a naughty grin on his handsome face.

'Mr Grey… Control yourself…' I spoke and wrestle with him a little. He was actually laughing as we play wrestle a bit. It was really fun playing with him like this in his carefree mood. I hardly ever see this side of him. So I try to prolong our playing as long as I could and then he just smiled down at me then kissed me. I kissed him right back and his hands were all over me. I blinked and all our clothes were all over our room floor. Looking at Christian all sexy and completely naked as he role on the condom over his wonderful length. When he was done he slowly slide into me and man was it delicious. We moved and moved some more as we both started to climb higher and higher over the clouds towards the sun. As the sun burns our wings we tumble back down to earth with a phenomenal speed as we both came down with a fabulous orgasm. He lay on top of me resting his head on my chest.

'That was beyond incredible baby, the best way anyone could wake up to.' I spoke holding him to me.

'You're welcome baby.' He kissed my chest then my lips again. Afterward we took a shower and got ready for our dinner at the Grey's. I was blow drying my hair when Christian came out of the bathroom all smelling great and looking hot with just a towel around his bottom half walking into his walk in closet. I carried on with my almost dry hair when I pulled out a clinging plum dress he bought me in Paris. I was getting a matching black jacket from the closet as I pass the mirror I checked my make-up then was helped into my jacket by Mr sexy Grey himself.

'Awe… thank you. Do I look alright? I can change if I don't?' I asked looking down on myself.

'You're welcome, and you look beautiful baby.' He said sitting down on the bed tying his shoes. I grabbed my handbag and we left. Taylor and Sawyer drove us to the Grey's with extra security driving behind us.

'Christian why do we have so many extra security with us tonight?' I asked halfway into our drive. He took my hand and thumbed my knuckles. He was silent for a good long while.

'Okay here's the deal, someone posted bail for Mike and Jack has gone off radar we can't trace either of them so I'm not taking any chances with our safety baby. Are you made?' He asked looking into my eyes.

'A little yeah. You could have told me this earlier.'

'I'm sorry baby. Can you forgive me? I just didn't want you to worry on top of everything you have to deal with on a daily basis.' He explained and I saw his point of view.

'You're forgiven but you should have told me. When did you find this out?'

'Real, early this morning while you were still asleep.' He continued pulling my hand to his mouth. 'Please don't worry baby these guys are all amazing at what they do.'

'I get why you have the extra security and I am glad you did get all these extra men, but I am worried for your safety Christian.'

'Me why?'

'Because if something ought to happen to you Christian or worst they might as well pull the trigger and send me away with you, in body bags.'

'Wow…wow…wow… nobody is going anywhere okay.' He protested. 'None of us is going to die here and I don't want you ever to talk like this ever again. Are we understood?!' He used his angry voice on me. His angry voice, sometimes scare the shit out of me. But I get his point and finally comply too his request. 'Good girl. Now come here.' He pulled me onto his lap and held me to his chest.

'I love you to darn much Christian.' I said lying down on his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

'I love you very much too, Ana.' I just held him around his waist. As we continue our drive to the Grey's lovely home. We finally arrived and Carrick and Grace as warm hearted people that they are welcomed us into their home as they always does. Mia was cooking up a storm. I wanted to give a hand in the kitchen but they just chased me out of the kitchen with a glass of wine. Carrick and Christian engage in conversation over boring work stuff I already know off, when the door bell rang again and Grace raced off to answer it. It was Kate and Elliot and by the looks of it they just had a huge fight. Grace and I picked up on it and I pulled Kate to the dining room where Grace pulled Elliot away to his old room upstairs.

'Kate what the hell is going on here?'

'I caught Elliot in our bed with one of his ex-girlfriends, Gia.' Kate sobbed as I hand her a tissue.

'I'm so sorry, when did this happen?' I asked letting her cry on my shoulder like a good adopted sister does.

'Thursday afternoon, as I got home from work.'

'Oh, honey I am so sorry you had to walk in on that.'

'You know what's the worst part was he wanted me to join them.'

'That jackass!' I almost yelled. Grace was in the door when she heard everything she turned to Elliot and started to hit him with a semi-wet tea towel. He was trying to block his mother's whippings. I saw the little sadist in Christian as he slightly enjoyed the show as he sat and sip his wine on the couch in the living room watching the show. I had Kate in my arms crying her eyes.

'Christian may we use your old bedroom?' I asked him. He looked over to me and just nod his head as Grace yelled at Elliot and he don't have words for her. I sat Kate down on Christian's old childhood bed as I drape a blanket over her shoulders with a bunch of tissues.

'Oh, god Ana this hurts so badly. I don't know if I can look at him again.'

'Oh honey I am so-so sorry you're hurting like this, why did you even come tonight?'

'Grace called me this morning with the invite and I couldn't hurt her by not accepting her invitation.' Kate explained.

'I understand they are lovely warm people it is just their kids can sometimes be a bit on the weird side.' She nod her head at me.

'I know this is not the greatest time to bring this up but Christian propose to me this week under the Eiffel tower in Paris when we had our business trip there and I wanted you to be my Maid of Honour.' I asked her as I showed her my ring.

'Oh Ana that is such wonderful news. I kind of get the sudden dinner tonight it's to celebrate your engagement. Now I'm holding everyone up with my blabbering.'

'Hey when something like this hurts it hurts it's a very deep cut. One that will leave a scare if it would have been real. The question is now will you keep lying in the ditch or would you get up dust yourself off and move forward?'

'Since when did you become this wise for your own good Ana Steele?' She gave me a small smile as she dries her eyes.

'I don't know Kate but will you accept my offer to be my Maid of Honour?'

'Yes, I accept. So when is your wedding then Miss soon to be Mrs Anastasia Grey?'

'Christian only gave me eight weeks to plan our family and very close friends wedding so our wedding is in the end of July, at the beach and one great thing when Christian took my shopping in Paris I already found my wedding dress at one of the stores there and he let me buy it without him even seeing it.' I blabber on and on excitedly.

'Oh honey I am so happy for you.' She said and gave me a hug back this time.

'Thank you Kate. Now go wash your face so we can try Mia's yummy smelling dinner.' She walked off to the bathroom across the hall and Christian came to fetch us for dinner.

'Is everything okay?' He asked pulling me closer.

'No I am afraid your brother broke my friends heart into tiny little pieces.' I spoke feeling sad for Kate. Yes she had her fair share of men through the years I knew her but this is no way to treat anyone. Kate came out of the bathroom and the three of us walked to the dining room. The atmosphere were so stiff after the earlier scene. We all ate and then drove home in more silence.

'I had a very stern talk with Elliot and his sexual encounters and I almost lay a few blows on him. Think about it now if I treated you like he treated Kate, I would have never seen you again. That thought alone is much to alarming to even begin to fathom.'

'Thank you for talking to him. But the way Kate talked tonight I don't think any amount of patching up will ever heal her completely. Yes, she had her fair share of men over the years but she never not once treated anyone like dirt like he did her.'

'You're welcome. I really do hope they can patch things up instead. Yes my brother can be very hot headed at time but who is every without fault.' I just nod my head and then lay down on Christian's lap. Our extra security drove ahead of us as we all got near to Escala to run a security sweep of the whole penthouse before we get home. By the time we reached the basement elevator the whole penthouse was secured for us. I got to work and so did Christian. By one AM he came to fetch me for bed. I saved my work and on my flash drive then walked off with Christian. I washed my face and got dressed for bed.

'Oh my I forgot to tell you, my mother took out my stitches earlier and was pleased at how everything healed.'

'That is good news. No they won't poke you in your sleep anymore.'

'Oh yes that would be real nice.' He spoke as it dawned on him. We got into bed and I lay down in his arms.'

'Thank you for be so great, Mr Grey.'

'Always only you my future Mrs Grey.' I kissed his chest then fell asleep so happy. The weeks that followed was jam packed as always and in between everything I got my thesis done and I had classes every Wednesday evenings. We started to approach exam's season and I finally hand in my last assignments and two thesis's. One was not that thick like the first one.

I hand on my assignments and I started to get some of my marks back. I have A's, A+'s and two B. It got me down a little but my very supportive Fiancé got me through it all. I have to drive into the university everyday for the next week to write my exams at night. I have studied my thuggish off and I'm done a week before our wedding. My wedding planner communicated mostly with my two mothers and Christian himself with the last minute details.

Between Sawyer and myself with a few extra security Christian insisted I have around at all cost we all look exhausted. Even Mia my Bride's maid is complaining about all the security Christian hired for all the Grey's. Kate and Elliot finally called it quits between them and she made a really bold move to come to my wedding alone. Yes ladies we don't like to be alone but we at least can function without a man at our side. By Thursday before our wedding I got home after my final exam and fainted when we got to the foyer of the penthouse. Taylor carried me to the couch in the great room. I heard Christian running from his study at the commotion.

'What happened?' Christian asked clearly wanting an answers.

'She wrote her exams and she got out at the basement, entered the elevator heading up here. Miss Steele only step out of the elevator into the foyer when she passed out.' Sawyer explained as Mrs Jones gave Christian a wet cloth to lie on my forehead.

'I knew it. She's been over worked again. I told her to take things easy but she clearly didn't listen to me.' Christian uttered as he attend to me. I lost consciousness after that. I woke up later still in my work dress laying on our bed as Christian pace up and down our room, chewing his thumb nail.

'Hi.'

'Hey.' Christian's head snapped at the sound of my voice.

'What happened?'

'You passed out a few hours again just as you got home from school.'

'Oh, yeah. I remember. I was fine when I stepped out of the elevator then everything just went black.' I told him my story.

'I was so worried about you Ana. Are you alright?'

'I have a splitting headache but other than that I'm fine.' He jogged off to the bathroom to get me some aspirin. I drank it with a glass of water.

'Rest now baby. Your exams are finally over and school only starts in October again.'

'Yes, it does feel nice to have my exams behind me. Resting will be nice for a change, but before I do go back to sleep will you lay with me please.'

'Sure I will.' He came and lay behind me as he held me to him as I fell asleep. The next morning I took a shower and got dressed so my salon appointment can do the rest. I have a whole day at the spa and boy was it great. Kate and Mia is here with me as well it is Christian's gift to us girls as he puts it. I got waxed in places I didn't even knew had hair, afterward I was scrubbed down then a full body massage with a facial and then got our nails done. My hair was being trimmed and coloured while the sour looking nail lady, were busy with my nails.

Kate and Mia are both enjoying themselves very much being pampered with compliments of my future husband. By the time we were all done we were driven to our booked hotel suite near the beach where Christian and I both decided on two weeks ago and my wedding planner made it happen for the power couple of Seattle. Well the news leaked and our wedding have been announced in every entertainment tabloids and TV channel you can think of in the continental US.

We got settled in our rooms for the night and I for one am so relaxed that I just hit the shower and got into bed without even eating something. Christian is also here with his best man and grooms men at the same hotel we are in but a different floor and suit of course. I fell asleep rather fast, I dreamed of my few rock climbing trips and I were almost near the top of the hundred meter climb when my foot slipped and I fell and fell and fell that is when I yelled myself awake with a scared looking Kate and Mia that ran into my room.

'I'm sorry I scared you, it's just a bad dream.' Sawyer and Ryan came running with their hands on their guns.

'Ana what's wrong?' Kate asked and walked closer to me and Mia sat on the feet end of my bed.

'I was climbing out back home.' I began to explain.

'Climbing?' Mia asked.

'Yes, Ana is an accomplish mountain climber.' Kate explained to Mia.

'You are?'

'Yeah.'

'Cool. So you where climbing?' Mia prompted.

'I was climbing about a hundred meters or so when I lost my footing and fell and I kept falling that is when I woke up yelling. Sorry I made you girls worry.' Kate gave me a hug then Mia gave another one and they all went back to their beds. I finally fell back to sleep after a few hours. By nine AM I was up and in the shower busy getting ready for my big day. I was pinning up my hair after I braided like I wanted it. Kate and Mia walked in and they helped me get into my expensive Paris wedding dress.

'Oh my soul Ana. This dress is out of this world. Is it the one you bought in Paris?' Kate asked after she zipped it up at the back for me.

'Yes it is. Does it look okay on me?' I asked them.

'You will knock my brother out of his socks Ana. You look stunning.'

'Thank you Mia. Please help me with my veil. Mia and Kate helped me and they got my veil into my hair.' Our photographer came in and took a million photo's of me and then me and my girls. My parents arrived and also Grace and Carrick they all gasped when they saw me.

'Baby girl you look stunning. Christian is a lucky man.' Carrick spoke up and gave me a hug.

'Thanks daddy. But I am sure I am the lucky one here.' I looked from Carrick to Ray. Ray had tears in his eyes.

'Dad? Daddy are you alright?' I asked walking pass Carrick to Ray.

'Yes, Annie. I am perfectly fine. Now stop caring and worrying about me and everyone like you always do and do this for yourself and Christian.'

'As you wish daddy. I love you and everyone in this room so much.' I spoke and turned to everyone. Everyone gave me a warm hug and then Elliot came to fetch us. Kate gave me my red bouquet and Ray held his arm for me and we all fell in line heading down to where Christian was waiting for me. My girls fussed around and behind me and then the music started.

'You ready Annie?' Daddy asked me looking at me.

'Yes daddy more then I have ever been in my life.' I smiled up at him. We started to walk down the sandy ails towards Christian. The music played and it was so soft and perfect like the soft waves breaking on the beach. My shoes of choice is flats either that or sinking into the ground. We walked through shoulder high beach sand pillars with red flower balls on top. Daddy and I reached Christian and the preacher under the white organza shade. The breeze of the ocean blow the organza just ever so slightly.

Daddy gave me away and Christian with an ultra HD smile on his handsome face took my hand and we walked the rest of the way to the preacher. He couldn't stop staring at me at all. Our preacher start our ceremony and twenty- five minutes in he let us exchange our vows and finally kiss as man and wife. We turned to our family and most of them were in tears. Kate and Mia gave me both a quick hug and then the wedding party with Christian and myself left for photo's while our guests settle in at the tent we set up on the beach.

'Mrs Grey, is this the secret dress you bought in Paris?' My handsome husband asked me as we change poses for another photo.

'Yes, Mr Grey indeed it is. Do you like it?' I asked smiling up at him.

'Yes, I do very much Mrs Grey. Don't let anyone take it off of you I want that honour myself later okay.'

'Very well Mr Grey, as you wish.' I smiled and gave him a kiss as I pull my veil over both of us as the breeze blew over us. I could hear the photographer's camera go craze as he just snap away at us. An hour and a half later, we were done with private pictures and we joined our family and very selected friends we invited to our wedding. We strolled in and the crowd cheered again and applaud as we sway across the dance floor.

We took in our seats and let the scheduled program proceed. Thanks to our wonderful wedding planner that helped us so much today. Our food were later carried out and it was just as perfect as I remembered it to be when Kate, Mia, Grace and myself tasted it three weeks ago. The speeches took a while to get through my husband was calm and in control as always as he delivered his speech to the point. It was perfect. Damn it, he looks even more sexy than, "James Bond" sexy in his tux. After our main course and all the speeches were done we all danced the night away.

During the night Christian and I cut our wedding cake, I fed him cake and he me. It was near quarter past ten in the evening when Christian whisk me away for our honeymoon. Both sets of parents said they'll take care of the after math of the wedding and we raced off after a teary goodbye. Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and Prescott were with us till we reached the airport we drove onto the tarmac and we got to the GEH jet where Christian carried my over the jet threshold and then again into our bedroom at the back of the jet. He closed the bedroom door behind us and gave me a kiss that were so sweet and gentle.

Christian helped me out of my wedding dress and I was pushed into the shower. I took a great welcoming shower and then got dressed in my super surprise for Christian later. He got into the shower right after me and we are both now in our sleep wear were we took in our seats in the front of the jet. We buckle up and Stephen got the wheels of the jet moving closer to the runway, we waited our turn and twenty minutes later we were catapulted into the air, flying towards our very secret honeymoon destination. After we stabilize Christian and I head back to our bedroom, where we preformed our honeymoon duties very thoroughly for most of our night. After an incredible time I fell asleep in his arms.

'You really are so beautiful, Mrs Grey. I am such a lucky bastard.' He whispered more to himself then me.

'You are not a bastard Mr Grey. You are my everything, the air I breathe, the water I drink and mine all mine.' I turned to face him. 'But most of all Christian wonderful Grey, I love you so much it hurts.'

'I love you to Mrs Grey, more than you would ever know. Now rest your red eyes you must be really tired.'

'Yes, I am, it was a very long fantastic day.'

'Yes and your helper were really great. You two organized everything so perfectly.' He complimented me and our wedding planner.

'Thank you, I don't know what would have happened if I didn't had her extra help. With everything, exams and work she really came through. Now Mr Grey, you have sore looking eyes yourself, let's just sleep for the remainder of our flight.'

'Works for me Mrs Grey.' I smiled kissed his neck then fell asleep so happy.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Guess what he brought me to Australia for our honeymoon. He booked out our whole honeymoon with activities, like hiking that we both love, and then I taught him some mountain climbing. He looked so unsure the whole time by got the hang of everything quickly, and then we had a picnic in a wonderful rain forest. Then Christian taught me how to kayak and it's a ton of fun. That is how our two weeks flew by. By the end of our two weeks he flew us back to Paris for a few days and then we had a stopover in London so he could show me around for almost another week. We saw all the places of my favourite authors in British history and it was the best surprise gift anyone has ever given me. Over our time together we talked about this and that, our future plans together and of course the subject of kids came up and I could see my husband wasn't at all comfortable with the subject.

'Mr Grey please just tell, me something.'

'What is it Mrs Grey?' He asked me as we all got into our car heading for Heathrow airport towards our jet that will take us back home.

'Would you ever want any off spring one day?' I asked almost knowing the heartbreaking answer to the sadden question.

'I seriously don't know Ana, now please would you stop.' He spoke a bit sour at me for asking him.

'What is the real fear of the subject Christian, please just tell me?' I asked near tears. I felt the lump in my throat starting to burn.

'Very well, Mrs Grey you have the right to know. I had a crake whore of a biological mother and her pimp abused me and with all my scares and fifty shades of fucked up-ness, I am scared shitless that I would make a fucked up father to any children we might have.' He spoke so directly and for the first time in a very long time and I have to show that his words hurt me and in a really sad way my heart aches for him and all his emotional scares he carries with him on a daily basis. That is when my first tears started to run down my face, I just stare out of my window as I wrap my arms around myself and kept to myself. We got to the jet and we buckled in and Stephen took off heading for home. Christian being Christian saw I'm crying and gave me his handkerchief. Afterward when the plane balanced out I took off to our bathroom took a shower then got into bed where I cried myself to sleep. I later felt him climb in behind me.

'Hey, baby please stop crying. Look I've been thinking maybe with some more coaching from Flynn and now you my beautiful bride I would give fatherhood a try.'

'You're not playing with me? Because this is not at all a joking matter, Mr Grey.' I spoke without even looking at him.

'I'm one hundred percent serious, Mrs Grey. Look I am scared shitless of the idea.' I sat up and looked into his scared gray eyes.

'Very well Mr Grey. Now you listen very carefully to me. You will make a fantastic father, you set boundaries like I have never seen someone do before and we can only do what all the parents in the world do best.'

'Oh, what is that?' He asked cupping my face.

'Give it our best in raising proper human beings and besides our future kids would want for nothing. Remember one important thing Mr Grey. Baby steps, nothing ever good happens in huge leaps and bounds.'

'True. Very well Mrs Grey, baby steps it is then.' He smiled at me. 'Now go wash your face so we can go to sleep. Our Buckingham palace tour today was rather long and tiring.' He admits.

'Yeah it was, but still it was so very interesting.'

'I have to agree it was all very pretty.' I got up and washed my face then got back into bed. After that we fell asleep. The following evening when we finally arrived back in a very rainy Seattle we head straight for Escala. The chill is clearly settling in on the night air. We enter Escala foyer and the whole floor were covered in shattered class and everything that we left in perfect condition when we left for our honeymoon was all over turned or broken. Ryan and Prescott pushed us back into the elevator for protection us, as Sawyer and Taylor rushed into the great room with their guns drawn.

Christian held me behind him for protection. Gun shots went off for a whole five minutes, as terror rain down on our spoiled honeymoon mood we were in just a few minutes ago. The five minutes felt like forever. We all cower on our bellies on the elevator floor to avoid any flying bullets. Ryan threw us our car keys and pressed the basement parking lot button as he jumped back out of the elevator, to be Prescott's wing man. The elevator doors slide shut and we both got off the elevator floor with our honeymoon bags still in the elevator with us we got in our car and raced off in any direction.

'What now?' I asked in a panic.

'Baby can you get my parents on the phone please.' He asked driving us into Seattle night.

'Of course.' I put his phone in the cradle and dialled up his father's number.

'Christian?' Carrick answered on a few rings, confused.

'Hi dad, are you guys home or have you left for Aspen yet?'

'We are driving up at the cabin as we speak. What is the matter son?' Carrick asked.

'Oh. No we just got back and we have an alarming situation back at Escala. Taylor and the team are handling it as we speak. May we borrow your place for tonight?'

'Of course, Mia is home she can let you kids in.' Carrick comply.

'Thanks dad.'

'Keep us posted on any news please. Just happy you two are back and safe.'

'We will. Thanks again dad.'

'You're welcome.' Carrick said and they hung up. We drove up to Carrick and Grace's place and we got settled into Christian's old room. Mia helped making us something light to eat then we all took baths then got into bed. I can't get the shooting back home out of my head. Christian's phone rang and it was Taylor giving him the load down on what has happened when we arrived at the penthouse. According to Christian it was a group of three with guns and kidnapping equipment as they wanted to kidnap me. The thugs were Jack Hyde, Mike Wallis and Elena Lincoln. The outrage on Christian's pissed off face just made me keep my mouth shut as I curled up in a ball and cried some more. In the cross fire Ryan got injured and was raced to hospital. We'll courier over a get well basket in the morning. I fell asleep while Christian kept calling some of our staff and shitting them out for doing their jobs so terrible. Then with a quick apology he would get the staff to do his bidding.

~~~OoO~~~

Sunday morning we woke up and got breakfast in bed courtesy form Mia. I just ate my food in silence, as Christian was on his phone again. Mia came and ate with us as she asked me where we were on our honeymoon. I gave her the load down of all the nice places we visited and what we done and where we've been. She was happy I got to see Europe with a lovely know it all tour guide I married. We smiled but Christian had no part in our girls swapping stories as he was still sorting out things that happened back at Escala last night. After breakfast I helped Mia clean up and asked if we could use their washing machine to get all our dirty clothes in the washer. I got dressed in my very last clean outfit.

While our washing was busy I got my work things up dated and once I sorted out all our work things my phone started to ring off the hook of people wanting to see Christian. I scheduled everyone as I would normally. By eight PM I took my last call and I now know that our next few weeks will be packed to capacity and I mailed out Christian's full schedule for the next three weeks. I was soaking in the tub with lovely rose oil scented foam bath I just quite my mind and relax before our work day starts tomorrow at eight with a breakfast meeting. Christian finally showed his face and looks like he never had a three and a half week holiday.

'Come Mr Grey get in here. It's nice and warm.' He got undressed and got in behind me holding me to him.

'What an awful day. The police came to take the three criminals away last night and Taylor pressed charges on all three of them. My parents got word of this via Elena, and I had to tell them my very old secret between Elena and myself. As it got out with her blabbing about it to my parents and I set the record straight as I told them what really happened.'

'Oh, I am so sorry baby. But what I can't seem to understand is, how does Elena fit into all of this anyway. I really don't get it?'

'Neither do I baby. All that matters is that we are safe. We can be home tomorrow night after what looks like a very busy day tomorrow.' He spoke and sponge the nice hot water over me.

'Yeah after I got our washing in your mothers machine my phone started to ring and it haven't once stopped ringing till around eight- nine-ish tonight. I have a feeling we will not just have a busy day tomorrow but will be busy for the next three weeks.' I added.

'Really, I haven't checked my whole schedule you e-mailed to me earlier.' We had a hot splashing time in the tub then afterward we washed, got dressed then climbed into bed. By six twenty AM we were up packed and out the door heading to Grey House were a chaotic Monday awaits us. Christian had three back to back meetings this morning and I'm sitting in on all of them taking notes. Christian took control of his universe again. It is real sexy seeing him taking charge like this over his properties and business.

He even scolded some people that really needed it. What? They screwed up their work and they needed a serious talking to. By two PM Christian, Taylor and Prescott took off heading to Dr Flynn's office. Christian really needed a session with him and I could for the first time today take a breather for an hour till Christian gets back with a intense meeting with Ros as she will give him an update on the overall business and their current dealings. It was ten PM and Christian was still hard at work in his office. I texted him telling him Sawyer and myself are heading to Escala. I ate half my nice dinner Mrs Jones made us, then sat down at my desk and got right back to work. An hour later Christian got home, heading straight for his study. I walked off took a shower then heated up his food in the microwave and took it to him on a tray.

'Thank you Mrs Grey.' He said while he was typing away on his computer.

'You're welcome Mr Grey. I'll be in bed, when you have need of me.' I spoke and I sound to my own ears like when we work hard at Grey House, but I left his study anyway. I passed his locked 'playroom' and I wonder precisely what is in there. What type of sick toys and cages he has in there? I just shook it off and walked to our room. Sitting in bed looking out over Seattle it was really pretty, as this whole Mike, Jack and Elena thing run around in my head all night I can't figure out how she fits into this whole thing. Christian walked into our room.

'Baby what is wrong?' He asked taking my hand in his as he sits down next to me on our bed.

'This whole Mike, Jack and Elena thing I still can't figure out how Elena fits into all of this.'

'I may have the answer to that question Mrs Grey.'

'What is it?'

'After she came to me with that blackmail letter. Remember?'

'Yes, what about it?'

'Well Elena and I were business partners in her Salon business and after Taylor solved her blackmailing problem I sold my shares of her business to another venture that has much more interest in the beauty industry then I ever had. She is pissed at me for taking her by surprise like this. I didn't really have to notify her of this transaction because I was the majority owner of the chain of salons she helped get off the ground. I really just wanted to get her out of our lives Ana. She can be so over bearing, once she gets her tentacle hooks into you.'

'I completely understand why you did what you did Christian but what I still don't get is how does she even know Jack or Mike to even get involve with these criminals in the first place.'

'Yes, Welch and Taylor are both working on finding out any form of connection between all three of them. Please don't worry too much on this okay.' I just lightly nod my head at him. I gave him a kiss on his cheek then lay down on my pillow. He took a bath as I just lay staring at our room ceiling. Somewhere between thinking everything over I fell asleep only to be woken by a very annoying alarm clock announcing the Seattle traffic at six-thirty. I turn over and Christian wasn't lying beside me.

I got up and got ready for another work day. I was fastening my gray silk blouse with a gray pencil skirt and black high heels. Again I pulled a brush through my hair then set out to find my husband. He was working in his study half dressed for work. I just lean against the door of his study shaking my head. He only had on a black suit pants with black sock and no shirt on. So I turned around walked back to our room where I got him a white collar shirt with a lovely gray silk tie with black dress shoes and his suit pants matching jacket.

I walked back to his study and started to dress him. He was smirking at me while he was speaking Japanese to someone call Mr Humonakomora, while I dress him. I held his phone to his ear, while he tucked in his shirt into his pants. After he was done I tie his gray tie and then let him step into his shoes as I tie his shoe laces. His jacket I drape over the dining room chair near the breakfast bar. Mrs Jones made us breakfast and I asked her to make us both oatmeal with fresh fruit cut into it. Christian sat down after his call was done and he just stared at his oatmeal.

'What's wrong Mr Grey?' I asked with a smile on my face.

'Oatmeal?' He asked with a funny look on his face.

'Yes, Mr Grey I asked Mrs Jones to make us oatmeal. Q10 is good for you. Please just give it a try.'

'Very well, Mrs Grey. But if I don't like it may I get an omelette?' He asked me like a little boy. It made me smile even more and then just nod my head as I ate my oatmeal and drank my tea. He started to eat it and after his second bite he cleared his bowl. So what do I know? After breakfast we drove to Grey House.

'So what does Japan want with us?' I asked as we drove out of Escala parking lot.

'Oh, you caught on to that then Mrs Grey?' He asked looking at me.

'Yes, I came searching for you when I found you half dress and left to get the rest of your wardrobe to finish dressing you Mr Grey.'

'Well if you must know baby, we can buy a shipyard in Tokyo that can safe us a ton of money to assemble the catamarans hauls there then shipping everything here to do it. So we are negotiating with Mr Humonakomora for a good price to buy his shipyard. We have to move fast before the deal is snatch up. It looks like Ros and I would have to fly out there in a few weeks to go sign the paper work and look at what we are buying.'

'Oh, that is wonderful news.' I spoke as we drove through the heavy traffic. We got to Grey House and our day started with buzzing media hornets. Christian and I decided to face them and he pulled me close to his side as we answered their inappropriate questions from every directions. Ten minutes later Taylor and Sawyer pushed us through the media crowd and into the building they made sure we got to the top floor. And so it all started every day at the front of the building the media crowd will hang around to catch either one of us for a quick interview.

After two months of ignoring them completely they started to disappear. Christian and Ros are on the jet flying out to Tokyo to finalise their dealings leaving me to run the office as Andrea took some vacation time for the next two weeks. Leaving me to run the main office by myself. I have everything done as is anyway it is just keeping things organized, that's the trick. It was Monday morning around three AM when Christian called letting me know they have arrived there safely. I just wished him a good day or nights rest which ever time it is there. He wished me sweet dreams and we both hung up as I fell back to sleep.

The rest of the week was chaotic as school started again and Sawyer, Ryan(yes he healed well) and I drove to and fro from Portland. My new school year was going to be high maintenance. Most of my work will be thesis based and then a few assignments. Friday in between my office work at Grey House I started on my thesis. By the time we left for Escala I had all my office work updated and I send out Christian's newly typed out weekly schedule for when he and Ros gets back to Seattle. My very first weekend alone in the massive penthouse. I took the opportunity to make a very huge dive into my thesis work.

We had to head to the library on Saturday morning but getting back to Escala it feel so huge and empty without my wonderful husband here. We got back from the library and I got right back to work on my school paper. I had a yogurt and a bunch of grapes for dinner and just continued my work. I fell asleep at my desk, when I woke again I had to run for the bathroom, I felt so sick. Oh, great I got food poisoning from either the grapes or the yogurt I had earlier. It did somehow tasted off. The grapes tasted funny, now that I think about it.

I was sick in the toilet and then flushed it after I was done and feeling a bit better. I brushed my teeth and washed my mouth out with mouth wash then took a shower where I just got dressed in my old WSU sweats and climbed into bed. It was six AM when I climbed into bed. I slept all day I only woke up to answer Christian's call and I told him of my food poisoning I think I got from the stuff I ate. He was so worried about me. I could hear it in his voice as we talked.

'Ana, let me know if you're still not well tomorrow morning we can arrange for a temp to sit at the office.'

'I'll be okay. I'll try and manage first and if I still don't feel well then we can arrange for a temp.' I tried really hard to convince him.

'Very well Mrs Grey, or I'll just send my mother around to come have a look at you, baby.'

'Christian I know you have a lot of things you're dealing with right now in Japan. Please don't worry too much over me for now, focus on the dealings. I'll be okay.'

'I'm just looking after you Mrs Grey, I don't want you sick. I don't like it.' He aired his real feelings.

'Aw… If only I could kiss your cheek right now. I miss you so much, Christian.'

'Believe me I miss you just as much Ana. Well I have to go, we have another meeting to get to. Go back to sleep we'll talk again tomorrow.'

'Okay. I love you so much Christian Grey don't ever forget that. Please be safe and we talk later.'

'Love you to my special lady. Bye.'

'Bye.' We hung up and I turn on my side and fell back asleep. Monday morning the alarm goes off and I felt just as sick. I ran for the toilet and after I was sick I flushed the toilet, then got ready for my day at the office. I only had buttered toast and herbal tea for breakfast since my stomach is still clearly upset. Mrs Jones who is now the very much engaged future Mrs James Taylor. I never knew they had like a thing for each other but I am really happy for them. Taylor finally popped the big question at their favourite restaurant in town.

She gave me every detail of their evening. It was all so sweet and romantic. After I ate my toast, and I could see Mrs Jones is also worried about me. Sawyer, Ryan and I left for the office, my phone where ringing more than Christian's would have by now if he was here now. Damn it I really miss him so much. We got to Grey House and I got to work as Mondays are always so busy around here.

Tonight we only got to leave Grey House for Escala around seven- thirty PM. We got to the basement parking at Escala, I was helped out by Ryan when out of nowhere this black bag where wrapped around my head with something over my mouth. I could hear fighting around me and gun shots as the thing over my mouth and nose knocked me out cold.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Christian (Point of View)**

'Grey.' I answered short as I saw it was Sawyer's number and I just came out of a very frustrating meeting as these Asian asses can't come to the fucking point.

'Mr Grey, I am sorry to bother you. We have a situation here in Seattle.' Sawyer spoke and sounded either in some amount of pain or he ran a few miles.

'What is the situation? Is Mrs Grey alright? She did told, me last night that she doesn't feel well.' I spoke as panic started to grip me.

'Sir, we just arrived back at Escala coming from Grey House. She worked late. Ryan was helping her into the elevator in the basement parking lot when a group of three completely dressed in black from head to toe. They took Mrs Grey, sir. Ryan is down again as, in the process of protecting Mrs Grey with his life.' Sawyer explained to me as best he could. Fuck! Someone took what is so clearly mine?

'WHAT?! She's gone! S-She's been kidnapped?' I yelled at the top of my lunges. I already feel my anger skyrocketing into outer space. Who could have done this? What do I pay these jerks for, to protect us? Calm down Grey, they did their jobs.

'Yes, sir she is. I am really sorry. I did shoot in their direction as they fled with Mrs Grey but none of my attempts to stop them helped at all. Carl is on the phone with the FBI as we speak sir. How do you want to proceed sir?' I was still so fucking mad and sock by this situation that I just hand my phone over to Taylor to deal with this right now. Ros saw I was beyond myself and she walked over to me.

'Christian what's going on?' She asked me.

'Someone just kidnap Ana.' I spoke as I sit down. Someone took my beautiful innocent Ana. Why, would anyone even do such a thing?

'What? What about all the extra security then?' Ros asked squeezing my hand.

'The kidnappers found a crack in our security detail, and they took my precious Ana, Ros. I have to go.'

'Of course. Go, I got this.' Ros spoke and Taylor, Prescott and I left jogging to the elevator heading to the ground level.

'Taylor, Prescott please let Stephen know we need to get back to Seattle fast.' I spoke turning back to them as we walked to the car.

'Right away sir.' Prescott volunteered to call our pilot. We got into the car heading down the street. When we reached the hotel lobby Taylor's phone rang and it was Welsh, the FBI just arrived and is all set up for any call tracing. Taylor gave them my number so no matter if I'm there or not when I get a call from the kidnappers they can trace the call. We got to our rooms. We rushed to get all our things packed and then the three of us raced off to our company jet. Stephen was all ready to take off when we arrived. Thirty minutes later and we were in the air heading back to Seattle. Oh, my Ana, please be okay. If anything ought, to happen to her I will go bat shit crazy. We're a quarter into our fight and still no call from the kidnappers. I was pacing up and down the jet gully way.

'Sir we'll find her between our guys and the FBI we'll fine them and if we have to put a few bullets inside them for taking Mrs Grey like this, we will do it sir.' Taylor spoke up and he sounds just as angry as I am feeling. Good at least someone feels the same way.

'You guys better find Anastasia before I set out to do it myself, because if I find them I will kill them with my own two hands.' Taylor and Prescott just gave each other looks of concern for me. Later on I had to get my mind off this horrible situation, I took off to the bathroom to take a shower and change my suit for something more comfortable. We were almost near Seattle when my phone rang and it was the kidnappers. They have a voice changing device making their voice sound like a robot.

They want a demand of fifteen million dollars in the next five hours and it to be dropped off near a park close to the Four Seasons hotel. I called the bank and explained our situation, they are getting the money ready for me and after we landed, we drove straight from the airport to the bank where I signed for the money to get my Ana back. On our way to Escala, my mother called to invite us to dinner when I told her we can't that Ana has been kidnapped. That alone put my mother in a state of tears and panic.

'Mom- mom… please calm down the FBI is working with Taylor and the team to get her back.'

'Christian how can I, calm down in this awful situation. Have you called Carla and Ray yet?'

'No mother, I haven't we just landed in Seattle coming from Tokyo. We had dealings out that way. Ros is still out there negotiating for us.'

'Can I call Ray and Carla for you? I can here you boys are really busy.' Grace offered.

'Would you mom? That would be great thank you.'

'You're welcome, my boy. Now please keep us posted.' Mom sniffed again.

'We will. Thanks again.'

'You're welcome. Now please be careful.'

'We will be mom. Bye.'

'Bye.' We reached Escala and rode the elevator to the top where our penthouse is now a mobile command centre for the FBI. There were a ton of introductions and Sawyer being a farmer FBI agent himself explains to me what is going on and what they are currently doing. We hand over the cash I got from the bank to a trusted FBI agent, and they took it to the safe at the back of the penthouse. Not even Ana knows of the safe. I can't take this anymore, this is driving me crazy. I feel near tears, what are they doing to my precious Ana? Is she okay? She was sick the last time we spoke and that alone is making me worry even more.

I'm pacing in my study as I rack my hands through my hair. My phone rang and it was the kidnappers again and to make matters worse is they just changed the drop off location to Kerry park in uptown Seattle. The FBI teams set out with the cash to the new drop off point. When they all stayed there for two hours and then nothing happened. I'm going into full on panic stations. What are they doing to my poor sweet Ana? I finally looked up at the clock and it was one AM and we are still not closer to finding Ana. The next few days I would keep to myself and just pace up and down my study not wanting anything to eat or drink. I even gave up on sleep although I caught myself dozing off an hour at a time here and there.

Ray, Carla, Grace and Carrick all arrived at Escala with overnight bags, they all stayed over giving me their support and they support each other while we all play tug of war with these kidnapping fuckers. Why are they playing this game with us what are they precisely doing to my tiny petite Ana. I know she's tough but someone can only take that much before anyone cracks. As the days ticked on and on the more restless I've become with this situation. If I get my hands on these three men or woman, I'll kill them with my own two hands.

 **More days past…**

Today is day ten and we are still not any closer to finding Ana. I haven't slept or ate properly in ten days. Every time they change the drop of point the FBI director told us they are all surely playing for time. Why these fuckers need more time beats me? If I get my hands on them I will surely strangle them till they all bleed from their noses. My parents and my parents-in-law are all here they all sleeping over with this news and they all just woke up. My mother looks so concerned about me, as she tried to get me to eat something.

'Mother please I'll only eat when my wife is back safe and sound. Now please…' I spoke and stomped off to my room. I sat on Ana's side of the bed like I've been doing for the past ten days and I smelled her pillow as I inhale her scent. That is when my first tears started, what if I never see her again? Oh, god no. Please let her be okay. I thought to myself as I cried my eyes out. Later I got up and washed my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. God, I look awful.

My eyes are blood shot and I feel twice as awful, like someone who's starting to get the flu. This whole day ticked by sluggishly and so did the next three days. The kidnappers called again and I kept them talking and talking and finally the FBI got a trace on their call and we all geared up. I got into all the protective gear they hand me and we all set out. We all head out to Georgetown's, Industrial District where they're keeping Ana in a warehouse. The traffic is moving just as slow as the past fourteen days has.

Hold on Ana baby we are coming for you. We race through the traffic with the sirens on when we entered Georgetown they turned their sirens off and we head to the warehouse address. It's an abandon warehouse on the out skirts of the industrial district near King County International airport. We all pulled up and all the FBI agents got their guns ready and they all set out. They storm in and swarmed the place there's an exchange of gun fire and once everything gone all silent. I ran in with Taylor on my heels as the FBI helicopter landed in a large cement clearing. I search for Ana and found her Taylor was with me. I ran to where she was tied up on a chair. Oh, god she doesn't look so good. She was covered in blood and what smells like her own sick. Oh, my Ana…

'Taylor do you have a knife with you?' I asked and Taylor pulled out his Swiss army knife.

'Yes sir. Hold Mrs Grey here and I'll cut her lose sir.' I did as he instructed and Ana fell over into my arms and I ran with her to the FBI helicopter and we all took off flying Ana to the hospital, where mom and her highly trained team are waiting for our arrival on the roof of the hospital. I jogged with them with Taylor close behind me as we all rushed Ana off the roof into the hospital. We got to the emergency room and they started to work on Ana. She must have came to when she fight them off as she block them off. Mom stepped in and talked to Ana. That must have calmed her down as she lay back down on her pillow. They gave her something so calm her down and they continued their tests on Ana.

Mom later came to me and told me what they have found out so far from all Ana's injuries. She has fractured ribs, bleeding spleen, bruised liver. Mom sat me down as she told me that they found that Ana was pregnant. I told my mother, that Ana was rather sick the last time we spoke over the telephone. Mom confirmed that it was all over the baby. Then to make matters worse mom and her highly specialised team mates found that they electrocuted my wife as they picked it up on Ana's EKG readings.

Dr Greene Ana's woman doctor came round and scanned our baby and the shocking news was that in this horrible ordeal Ana went through is that Ana lost our baby. This will devastate my kind hearted wife beyond all measures. They rushed Ana into an available operation room to attend to Ana and remove our deceased baby. Those monsters killed our baby! The FBI director arrived and I gave him the update and while Jack and Elena were still breathing I charged them both with attempted murder and manslaughter of our baby they killed on top of everything else they are already being charged with.

Six hours of surgery and finally they pushed my precious Ana into her post-op room. I'm at her side the moment they pushed her into the post-op room. I took Ana's hand and kissed her forehead. That is when I cracked under the pressure, I couldn't take it anymore. Mom and Ana's doctor that looked after Ana since she came in told me what they have done and that they are keeping Ana sedated for the next week or so to keep her still so she can heal properly. Mom moved to my side as she just gave me a hug and keep on holding me. After Ana's doctor left, my mother stayed with me.

'Mom this baby news will devastate Ana more than all the other news of her injuries will do to her. It almost killed me when they told me about it. I just don't know if I'm cut out to be a father?' I raked both my hands through my hair as I sat down in a chair close to Ana, taking her hand in mine.

'Darling you will make an excellent father, you only need time that's all. But right now we have to look after Ana and get her better again. We are all here for both of you.' Mom kissed the top of my head like she used to do when I was little.

'Mom I can't lose Ana, it will surely kill me.'

'We know sweetheart we can all see how you feel about Ana, and it is very clear Ana feels the same way about you, Christian.' Mom walked around Ana's bed and took Ana's other hand. 'Ana is a very strong young woman to have stood for all their abuse like she has and she is still here. We will help her and you through all this.' I just nod my head as I kissed Ana's hand again. The rest of the time while Ana was asleep I never left her side. Carrick brought me food but I haven't touched any of it. Ray and Carla are both in such states, over Ana and the baby news.

Carla just stand in Ray's arms. Bob couldn't come along because of work. Oh, god work! I have to check in with Andrea in the morning. Oh, and Ros to see what's going on with the Tokyo dealings. But before I could make myself focus on work, I just kept staring at my black and blue Ana, and all work matters drift into the back of my mind again. I should have come home when I felt I should have. Damn it! Now this. Two weeks passed with Ana still in her sedated state. They came in today and they finally gave Ana something to slowly wake her up.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Anastasia's (Point of View)**

I briefly woke in a car with the noise of wind coming in through an open window and I smell cigarette smoke, then I was out again. I came to later with a really nasty headache and my wrist and ankles have a burning and tightening ache. I lift my head and I could see my arms are tied above my head to the ceiling of a empty cold and damp warehouse and I was hanging only by my arms a few feet off the ground and my ankles are tied together with a rope anchoring me to the cement floor as I slowly turn around. My mouth is gagged and my left eye has swollen shut. What is this place? How did I get here? I saw movement and my whole body froze as I saw a figure walking towards me.

'Well… well… well if it isn't our famous ball crusher.' Mike said as he walked out of the shadows followed by Jack and Elena, who were laughing as Mike spoke to me. 'Now look at you princess not so tough when you're all tied up huh?' Mike continued. 'Thanks to my great new friends here they all want to give you a few gifts.' Mike spoke as Jack and Elena step closer to me and started to hit me like a living punching bag that couldn't fight back or even defend myself. They were still hitting me when I got my mouth restrains off and through up all over Elena from head to toe. After that I passed out again. That was day one, for the next few days they would do horrible things to me while I was tied up either to a chair or hanging from the ceiling like I have been. Then this one day they soaked me in a few buckets of water then set out to electrocute me over and over while I was tied to a chair.

Then there was this one day I tried to figure out how long I have been here, and my guess is that it's been either seven or eight days. Then the day after that they let me down from the ceiling and because my arms and legs are so sore and numb, I couldn't do anything as Mike grabbed me by my hair and dragged me around the empty warehouse. I passed out by the seventh or eighth round. The days that followed they took separate session on me to bring me pain I have never experienced in my live.

One afternoon Mike was just about done as he talked to me as I was freshly hung from the ceiling and he was walking around me when I smiled at him when I called him over to me, where I hung in place. He stood rather close to me and again I was sick all over his face. He even had his mouth open as he looked up at me with a teethe grin. That made him really angry and he punched me on my side like that time he cornered me on the street. My restrains are getting tighter around my wrist and ankles as I spin around and I can't even move an inch or feel my limbs anymore. So it gave me no other choice but to keep on taking their abuse. Really loud aircrafts noises come over head ever so often during the day and night, so we must be near an airport, but where?

I was woken one night as Elena got her two new woman abusing man whores together and they had a threesome BDSM style right in front of me. She whipped them good and it was all so disturbing and something I really want to forget. So sitting in my chair I just hung my head again so my hair fall around my face and I can't see them anymore. The more I tried to fall back a sleep the louder their orgy gets. It is all so sick. Jack and Mike including Elena are all very sick assholes. I forced myself asleep and it finally worked. I'm so darn thirst. A glass of water will taste like Christian's favourite wine right about now. Oh, Christian I miss you so much if only you were here right now, holding me in his arms will be so welcoming right about now.

The days that followed they would kick and punch and even electrocute me some more. By day ten(I think), no or was it day twelve or thirteen when the authorities swarmed the warehouse we were in. I was just freshly beaten by Elena and Jack, as I was sick all over the floor of the warehouse and a bit of it on myself as I sat in my chair being tied down as the authorities stormed in. My vision was hazy and very foggy as I watch the scenes play out in front of me.

'Hold on baby? We're here to safe you.' A gentle familiar voice spoke to me in my unconscious state. My arms that was tied to the back of the chair were finally cut in my passed out state and I fell into familiar arms they carried me outside and the clean air hit me. I was carried to what must be a helicopter and then I was flown to the North- West hospital in Seattle.

I came to for a second in the helicopter and only saw Christian's face hovering over me and the noise of the helicopter blades cutting through the wind, and then I was out again. How wonderful it is having my final vision of Christian before I die. The next thing I remember was being rushed from the windy rooftop down to an elevator. Then I couldn't remember anything anymore. I hurt all over but most of all my wrists and ankles hurts like a mother. I was lying in a room as I tried to block the people trying to work around me as they try to help me. I just don't want any more things to hurt me so I block them all over.

'NO! No…! No! Please no more!' I yelled as I was sick again all over one nurse. Orders were being yelled around me.

'Ana… It's Grace. Calm down sweet girl your safe now. You're safe…' Grace spoke and cupped my sore cheek.

'Grace? Where am I?' I asked, not really knowing if this is real or not.

'You're at the hospital, your safe now. We'll take care of you now.' Grace spoke as her face hover over mine.

'Oh, okay.' I relax back onto my pillow on my emergency room bed and blacked out again. When I came to much later I was in a private hospital room with Christian and my mother clamping my hands in their hands.

'Ouch… Ouch…' I whispered as live came back to my limbs with my consciousness. The whole rooms focus turned to me as I spoke.

'Ana?' Christian jumped to his feet, holding my hand to his chest.

'Ouch…' I repeated again. He looked into my eyes and I just started to cry. 'Christian…? …I thought I would never see you again.' I spoke through the ache in my throat.

'Oh baby, I wouldn't have stopped looking for you even if it took me a million years.' He cried as he smooth my hair back.

'I love you Christian Grey.' I turned to my mother and then saw all the other people in my room. My parents-in-law, with Elliot holding Kate in his arms. Mia is standing in Carrick's arms with Grace. Ray was rubbing my feet.

'I love you to Anastasia Rose Grey, so much.' Christian gave me a kiss.

'What happened? I don't really remember much.' I focus back on Christian after I looked around my room.

'They were so sly all three of them that it took us and the FBI a great deal of time to finally trace their calls from my phone, as they wanted ransom money for you. We knew we had to get to you fast and it was so fucking frustrating not knowing where they kept you baby. Every time they would change the drop off point when we realise they are playing for time. We finally got their location, after days of searching and we all raced off to get to you. The FBI with Taylor and myself got you and we all flew you back here and mom's well trained and trusted team got right to work when the helicopter brought you in. They worked on you a whole day trying to get the extent of all your injuries. You were then rushed to an open OR and they started to fix all your internal injuries after they found out that you were pregnant baby.' Christian explained to me, looking very close to tears again as he try to explain to me what happened.

'What? What did you just say?' I looked deep into my husband's tired looking eyes.

'You were pregnant baby, and the doctors had to remove the fetus because we found that you were electrocuted. The doctors picked it up on your EKG results and in that process our baby died.' He explained, holding my hand to his heart as he looked heartbroken into my teary eyes. With tears running down my face I encouraged Christian to continue with his story.

'I was pregnant and not anymore.(I let more tears ran down my face as it all start sinking in for me) Carry on please.' I prompted and let my silent tears run freely now.

'The good doctors got all your internal bleeding stopped and removed the dead fetus from you. Then put you under a medical induced coma to help you over most of your trauma baby.' Christian explained to me. Gosh how I missed this man. I stared at the ceiling of my hospital room and cried some more at our baby news.

'That's why I'm in all this pain. It all makes sense now.' Then it dawned on me. 'What about Sawyer and Ryan?' I finally remembered them.

'They have a couple of bad bruises and deep injuries they got in your kidnapping, but they will get better over time.' My husband added.

'After I had this black bag over my head, before I was knocked out I heard Sawyer and Ryan fight and there were a few gunshot I remember, then I was knocked out by the stuff they gave me.' I could see that Christian was clenching his jaw as I told him my side of the story I remembered. He held a glass of water for me to drink with a straw. After I took a few welcoming sips I lay back down. I looked over to my mama and then the rest of the room. My mother has tear stains on her cheeks so does Kate, Mia and Grace. My doctor walked into my room with his white lab coat.

'Mrs Grey welcome back.' My doctor smiled warmly at me.

'Thank you.' I returned his smile holding my husband's hand a little tighter.

'You are healing nicely. Now that you're awake we would like to keep you here for a few days longer to make sure you're out of the danger zone. My we please have a quick look at your heart.'

'Oh, of course.' The nurses rolled in the equipment the doctor will need and Grace with my mother and Christian stepped inside the curtain covering my bed. The doctor had a look at my heart and by his and Grace assuring us that my heart is healing and that it is a miracle on itself that I made it through everything I've been through. I told my doctor how they like to electrocute me over and over. That bit of information pushed Christian over the edge and Carrick, Ray and Elliot had to rush Christian out of my room when I gave my doctor this news. Grace and my mother were at my side. My doctor took down this new information and asked for a few other medical equipment to do more scans with and some more blood tests samples they will need. He drew some more of my blood to test. After my doctor was done, he came and stood near my head and took my hand.

'Look Mrs Grey, judging by all the scans we did here today everything looks perfectly fine and that you are healing well. Dr Grey can even confirm that, but let me send in all these samples we took and test everything just to make absolutely sure you're in hundred percent good health. Okay.'

'Thank you for all your hard work on fixing me up doctor.' I smiled up at him. Grace and my mother opened up the curtain around my bed again. Mia was sitting in an arm chair, staring at the floor of my room. It was just us girls now and Kate and Mia moved closer to me after my doctor left.

'The good news is your healing well.' Kate spoke looking a little better then a moment ago.

'Yeah and I know even through all this Christian must have been freaking out over the baby news and then at the same time we lost it. (I was sobbing openly now.) We talked about kids on our honeymoon but my guess is that it's too early for us, yet this little one we lost didn't asked to be here. We'll have to work on it if we'll have any future kids.' I spoke to the room then looked up at Grace. She looked at me as she nods her head with a slight sad smile on her face.

'Yes, he will come around Ana just give him time to work through the loss first.' Grace spoke and kissed my forehead.

'Of course, time. Speaking of time, how far along was I before they had to remove my baby?'

'About eleven weeks.' Grace answered me as silent tears ran down her face while looking at me.

'Now I guess Dr Flynn will make a killing with our couple's therapy we will both be needing.'

'Yes, sweet Ana. But you two have all our support as well.' Grace and all the girls in the room nod in unison.

'You are all the best. Thank you for being so great. Now one more question; how long have I been here already? I completely lost track of time.' I looked around my bed. I could see my mother and Grace exchange a look.

'What?' I asked looking between my two mothers.

'Nothing honey. You've been here two weeks already.' My mother explained to me, rubbing her thumb over my knuckles.

'I see. It explains why I'm so stiff and sore all over. My wrist really hurts badly, and my ankles to.'

'I'll go get you something for that Ana.' Grace spoke and walked off.

'Kate, are you alright?' I asked as she took in Grace's spot beside me.

'Yes. Why do you ask?' Kate spoke taking my hand.

'Well the last time we really saw each other where at Grace and Carrick's house that awful night.' I spoke looking up at her.

'Well we fought out all our issues and for now things are fine. Thanks Ana.' She smiled and gave me half a hug.

'You're welcome sis.' Then I turned to Mia. 'Mia, how are you honey?' I asked.

'I'm fine, work is hectic and I have recently met Kate sexy brother Ethan and we are now sort of dating.'

'Really, oh Mia I am so happy for you. Ethan is a great guy.' I smiled up at her and her cute smile wash across her face. Grace walked back with a nurse close on her heels as the nurse squirt the cringe of clear liquid into my already IV baggy. I could feel it working the moment it hit my veins. My eyes droop and I saw the guys walk back into the room with a much calmer Christian. I smiled at him as he walked up to me, and I fell back asleep. The next morning I came to and I had a desire to get to the bedroom for a nature call. After my bathroom trip I was helped back into bed by Christian.

'Now Mrs Grey, please get some rest. You have been through far too much.' Christian spoke and smooth my hair back.

'Yes that might be true Mr Grey but I haven't seen your face for what must be the past month and I would really like to look at you right now.' I spoke as I lay down on my pillow again.

'As you wish Mrs Grey. How are you feeling?' He asked giving me his genuine smile.

'A bit better now. I am a bit on the hungry side and some nice fruit juice would be really nice.'

'You're hungry baby?' I just nod my head at him and smiled. 'Very well, then what would you like?'

'Soup would be nice and grape juice.' He took out his phone and called Taylor and ordered my soup and grape juice.

'Come Mr Grey, get up here I want to feel your arms around me please.' He smiled at me and kick off his shoes as he got in beside me, he took me in his arms and I sigh of relieve as I feel my husband's arms of safety around. This is home to me.

'Sorry, baby am I hurting you?' He asked me looking really worried.

'No, Mr Grey you are not hurting me, it just feels so nice to finally be home like this. To me this is home.'

'Oh, Mrs Grey. I have missed you so much and I missed holding you like this. Please no more live threatening episodes please.' He pleaded.

'As you wish Mr Grey.' I gave him a kiss on his cheek and lay down on his chest. 'I have one question.'

'What is it baby?' He asked kissing my hair and inhaling as he does.

'What happened to 'those three'?' I asked.

'Mike was killed in the cross fire, Jack got shot in his leg and Elena is going away for live because she funded their whole operation.' Christian explained.

'What? Did you guys find out their relations?' I asked out of curiosity.

'Yes, they all met at a bar in central Seattle called fifty's and that is how they met and formed their 'Grey hate club'.' Christian added.

'Does hate really run that deep to slowly but surely kill someone the way they did?'

'It sure looks that way. But they are all in maximum security prison now Ana, so please don't fear any of them, anymore alright.'

'Okay, Mr Grey.' I gave him another kiss and he returned mine.

'Mrs Grey, I'm going to ask you something and you may refuse my request if you're not up for it, I will understand completely.'

'What is it Christian?' I asked cupping his serious looking face.

'Would you please tell me what those monsters did to you baby?' He asked me and I wanted him to know. I sat up and stare at my hands, feeling near tears as the memories flood me anew. He will not take this story lightly. I know he will get spitting mad when I tell him what he wants to know and yet I want to at least tell someone what happened to me.

'Very well Mr Grey I will tell only you.' I finally decided to tell him what he wanted to know and I will only tell him no one else.

'Baby if it makes you to uncomfortable I understand if you don't want to tell me.' He sat up next to me, rubbing my back.

'No, it's okay. Only you Christian. Besides I want to tell at least one person what happened out there.'

'Very well, I'm listening Mrs Grey.' He turn around and sat facing me on my hospital bed, he took my hands and kissed them.

'We got home late from Grey House and Ryan jumped out of the car helping me to the elevator while Sawyer go and park the car. When we almost reached the elevator this black bag was wrapped around my head with someone pressing something over my mouth and nose from outside of the bag. I fell to the ground in the basement parking lot, that is where I heard Sawyer and Ryan fought over me and again something was over my mouth and nose and I was knocked out completely.

When I woke up I was tied up by my wrists hanging a few feet from the ground, my ankles were tied together anchoring me to the floor of the cold, dark and empty saw I was awake and then Mike walked out of the shadows walking towards me as he monologue his big tough speech of how powerless I am now that I'm tied up. That is when Jack and Elena walked towards me and they started to lay my first punches and kicks on me as I spun around by my wrist and ankles as the rope twist all tighter around me.

I felt sick and I through-up all over Elena and I laugh as she was covered in my sick and then I passed out. I don't know how long I was out for when I came to they pulled an electronic device closer, took me down from the ceiling and tied me to a chair. They soaked me in a few buckets of water then use the electronic device to electrocute me over and over.' Here Christian stopped me as he jumped off my bed and paced my room and on one stage he punched the wall of my room. I slip off my bed and rushed over to him and took his hand he just hit the wall with and kissed his knuckles. I got a nurse to attend to his injured hand. His hand is turning blue, my guess is he broke his hand. After a few hours, he let me continue my story.

'So this is how my days was spend, I guess by day five or six I completely lost track of time since the warehouse is always dark inside and on this one day the three of them did the most nasty act in front of me as the guys would do Elena so rough I had to force myself asleep. Most of my time I spend just hanging from my wrists as they kick and punch me like a living punching bag and on other days they would sat me in a chair and electrocute me then there were a few days they took me down and dragged me around the length of the warehouse by my hair across the warehouse floor, but because my arms and legs were so sore already I couldn't do anything but cry, it was about the seventh or eighth round they dragged me I passed out and when I woke up again I was back in the chair tied up.

I have been for who knows how long. Then one day after they kicked me again I tried to figure out how long I have been there when I for the love of me couldn't remember at all. The three of them just finished driving their fists and kicks on when I passed out again and when I came to I heard a helicopter's nose outside and I only vaguely saw men dressed in black rushing into the warehouse, I saw your face in my haze. I don't know if it was a hallucination or not but it was heaven to me at that moment.' I lay out my whole story.

'Ana, baby you did saw me. I wouldn't stay behind as the FBI set out to come and fetch you. So you didn't hallucinate I was really there, I was the one that caught you while Taylor cut you free from where you were tied to your chair.'

'You guys cut me free? I am sorry Christian after I saw the men dressed in black I don't remember much.'

'Yes baby girl we did. I carried you to the helicopter and we both flew off to the hospital.' Christian explained. I felt now for the first time that my cheeks are wet from my tears I have been crying. Taylor stepped into my hospital room and brought me a bag with the Fairmont hotel logo on it and Christian took out all the items Taylor brought for me.

'Mrs Grey, so nice to see you awake again, ma'am.' Taylor smiled at me.

'Thank you for bringing me something to eat Taylor. How is Gail?'

'She great, just really busy organizing our wedding.' I returned his smile.

'Oh, you guys set a date already?' I asked surprise.

'Yes, ma'am, and you're welcome Mrs Grey. Ma'am, sir is there anything else you'd need?' I gave Christian a good look while he was busy getting my food out and ready for me with his good hand.

'Yes, maybe a clean outfit for Christian and some proper sleep ware for me please.' Christian looked down on himself and then gave me a grin that I have missed so much.

'Very well Mrs Grey. I'll send Prescott.' Taylor spoke and gave me a warm smile.

'Thank you for everything Taylor.' He blushed then nod and head out of my room. Christian poured out my soup into my bowl and hand me a spoon and a side plate with delicious looking white bread. I slowly ate my food while Christian watched me eat. I was about half way when I couldn't eat any more. I pushed my food aside.

'You had enough Mrs Grey. You hardly ate anything.'

'Please Christian I can't eat anymore.' I spoke and drank some of my juice.

'Very well baby.' He spoke and took my plate away and came and lay back down beside me. Grace walked into my room with my doctor. Christian took me in his arms, keeping his sore hand away from me.

'Morning my lovelies.' Grace came and gave each of us a hug and kiss on our cheeks. 'Christian what have you done?' Grace asked when she saw Christian's bandaged up hand.

'I think he broke his hand when he punched that wall over there after I told him what 'they' did to me earlier.' I explained to my wonderful mother-in-law.

'What? You punched a wall?' Grace looked up from his painful looking hand to Christian's eyes.

'Yes, I'm guilty. Okay I got really angry so sue me.' He spoke and pulled me closer, then kissed the side of my head.

'Very well, coming back to Ana here Dr Kelly wants to give Ana's test results.' Grace spoke and gave over to my doctor.

'Morning Mrs Grey. We've done all the necessary tests on all the samples we took from you and by some serious miracle everything is perfectly normal and your heart need to rest to heal completely. We triple checks on the 3D scans we did yesterday on your heart and by the normal beating of your heart everything is working, as it should.' My doctor said then with a smile left my room.

'That is such fantastic news.' Grace spoke and walked over to us and gave each of us another kiss and a hug.

'Thank you, I am just glad everything is come back to normal.' I said with a sigh, and then rest my head on my husbands shoulder. He kissed my forehead. Grace just smile at us as she walked closer and looked at Christian's hand. He flinched as she pressed a little too hard on one of his knuckles.

'Why did you hit the wall Christian?' Grace asked him.

'I was really pissed because Ana told me what they did to her and it just made me so angry, I just needed to hit something.' Grace just nodded her head as she kept looking at Christian's hand. My eyes drooped and fell asleep on Christian's chest. I woke up hours later and my room where filled with my family and Christian's hand is now set in a cast. We all talked about this and that and what I missed out on. We all talked and talked it felt so nice to have my family and best friend here with me.

The following morning I was released from hospital and we could finally go home. Back at Escala everything was back to normal. It really felt nice to be home again. Christian booked both of us a few intense sessions with Dr Flynn to get our grieving therapy started as ordered to by Grace. A week back at Escala and I got back to my work and school work to keep me busy while I recover from all the stuff I went through. The big boss only agreed to me going back to work on Monday but in the mean time I work from home while he is 'master of his universe' at Grey House.

Mrs Jones clearly under strict orders from my husband is to keep me fed and hydrated as she carried me plate after plate with fruit and salads and glasses of milk or juice and on some occasion's even my favourite tea. I'm working so hard on my thesis that I didn't even notice that Christian came to sit with me as he was busy on his phone reading e-mails. I saved all my work of the day and I took Christian by the hand where he sat and we walked off to go and eat our dinner. After dinner I put our dishes in the washer then walked off to our room followed by Christian as we took a lovely shower together. We climb into bed and then just something deep inside me snap and I couldn't stop crying.

'Shhh… Everything is okay now baby. You're safe baby. You're safe.' He spoke soothing me, as he held me close to him. I cried myself to sleep. The following day I just spend the day in bed staring out our bedroom window, letting silent tears roll down my cheeks as the past events run ramped through my head. The Seattle rain set in and matched my morbid mood. Mrs Jones must have called Christian in a very concerned way because he was home by noon. He came rushing into our room and took me in his arms holding me tight.

By the weekend he arrange for us to fly out to Aspen for a week. Just for a change of scenery. It worked and I started to feel much better. The following week we flew back to Seattle and started work as we use to. We worked our tails off. Sawyer, Ryan and I drove out to school for my night classes. It was a few weeks later when Christian even went with us, to Portland. I hand in my first thesis and was halfway with my second and third thesis's. So after classes I hit the library and done some of my work there. Christian would sit with me while I do my research, while he work hard on his e-mails on his phone.

'You know Mr Grey you can get your master or even your doctrine in business if you like, by joining me in night classes.' I suggested to him.

'What? You won't mind if I took up classes too?' He asked me as he lay his phone down for a bit.

'Why would I mind Mr Grey? I know for one you will do excellent in school. You are so focused and determined you'll do great.' I spoke in a hushed tone while we are in the library. He smiled at me then just say; 'I'll think about it. Right now it is just not possible with everything going on at GEH.'

'Of course it was just a mere suggestion Mr Grey, I didn't mean you should leap in and start doing a course right this minute.' I just smiled at him then shook my head and continue to do my work by closing time I lend my books I'm busy with and we all left. On our way home I fell asleep on Christian's lap on our drive back to Seattle. Back at Escala he carried me all the way to our room and lay me down where I just continued dreaming, of the two of us surrounded by four of our kids. It was a wonderful dream, and I wished it would come true real soon.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **11 Months Later…**

I was back in Dr Greene's office and now after months of trying again we are pregnant again as she just confirms it. She works out my due date and it is near the time of our third wedding anniversary. The happiness and panic is clear on my husband's face as he sits so quietly next to me in Dr Greene's office. He took my hand and we left for Grey House.

'Mrs Grey we are going to be parents in seven months. How do you feel?' He asked me holding me to him.

'I am so happy Mr Grey. How are you taking this?' I asked really panicking about his reaction more than mine.

'Well Mrs Grey we lost our last one in such a dramatic way, I just don't want to put you through that ever again. But this news will take a while for me to sink in. Will you help me?' He asked kissing my temple.

'Of course I'll help you and we still have Dr Flynn to help you and us as well.' I turned to look at him and took his hand. The past few weeks were like the first time were I get really sick as I wake up in the morning and then Dr Greene confirming that I'm pregnant again just calmed my nerves somewhat. I really hate being sick like this every morning and sometimes depends on the smell I will get sick for the second time in a day. I can't wait be a little further a long and past the being nauseas all the time.

Yet I savour the whole experience of being a mother to be more since the last time was such a sad situation. I can finally talk about it and be okay with it. I'm work with Christian to get him use to the idea of becoming a father. Dr Flynn is giving me pointers and he himself is helping Christian on this issue he has. I don't want to push Christian to hard so I would drop a few hints and let him think it over.

By my fourth month Christian is already in a father like mind set which in my books are great and I thank the stars that Dr Flynn helps a ton in this case as well. I got back to the office with Sawyer and Ryan from Dr Greene's office as I got new pictures to show Christian on how our baby is growing beautifully. Dr Greene said we might be able to see what our baby's sex might be next month.

I sat back behind my desk and started to catch up on my work since I was out on my lunch break. Christian is in a financial figures meeting and it usually takes a great deal to work through. By seven PM I send Christian a text letting him know Sawyer, Ryan and myself are heading home so he won't panic when he doesn't see me at my desk. We left and drove to Escala. We got there and all the Grey's are here and they all look like celebrating. What is going on here? I wonder as I walk through the foyer.

'Ana! Happy Birthday sweet girl.' Grace walked towards me with a glass of apple juice for me.

'Thank you. I completely forgot about my birthday. Thank you for making it special.' I smiled as I greeted my family.

'You forgot about your birthday Ana?' Carrick asked surprised that I really did.

'Yes, everything around here is so hectic between our therapy sessions with Flynn and everything back at Grey House happening that it completely slipped my mind. Thank you all for remembering though.'

'Where is Christian?' Mia asked hanging on Ethan's arm.

'He is in a big financial meeting back at Grey House.' I explained, as Christian walk in behind me from the elevators.

'Hey everyone, you all got in okay?' He asked greeting everyone in turn and finally came to stand by my side as Mrs Taylor gave Christian a champagne flute full of bubbly champagne.

'Happy Birthday Mrs Grey, may you just get more lovelier as you mature in your years.' He spoke and raised his glass to me.

'Thank you everyone, this is all such a wonderful surprise even though I forgot my own birthday but thanks to all you wonderful people in my life that help me remember even my own birthday. Thank you all.' Christian gave me a kiss and we converse with our house full of guests. Gail and Mia later called our attention as dinner is being served and we all sat down and ate dinner together.

I have never saw in all the time I've been here at Escala have I seen this place this full of people before. It is quite nice to have everyone here for a joyous time together. With all the open room here at Escala only our family is staying the night with us. Kate and Elliot and Mia and Ethan took off after coffee and cake. Christian and I got into bed after we made sure our guests where all settled in okay. 'Love of my life did you arrange all this for me tonight?' I asked as I climb into bed.

'Yes, Mrs Grey I have and with a little more help from Mia and Kate they arrange the rest of the festivities for the evening.'

'Really it was all so lovely. Thank you, Mr Grey.' I smiled at him as he climb in next to me. He had to do some work but sat with me till I fell asleep.

~~~OoO~~~

At my woman's doctor appointment now, to look in on our little bundle of joy. Christian is getting more and more use to becoming a father and yes it is a lot of work to get him to this stage. He is here with me now as we both stare at the monitor of the scan my doctor is doing so we can finally see our baby if it's a boy or girl, and there it is as clear as day our eight and a half month old baby boy.

The expression on Christian's face was of pure joy as he kept staring at his son on the screen. I just know now that my two Grey men will be great together. Our boy kicked the doctors scanning stick and it made us all laugh. He clearly doesn't like being peeked at. I could see our boy is already sucking his thumb. We left heading back to Grey House we only had our lunch hour to see my doctor. Now with new photo's and 3D DVD in Christian's hands we weave through traffic heading back to the office.

'He got so big since the last time we saw him.' I spoke as I peak at the picture in Christian's hand.

'Yes, he sure did, mommy.' Christian looked at me with such a all American boy smile on his face.

'I bet you all the money in the world that he is going to love you so much Mr Grey.'

'You really think so?' Christian asked with surprise on his face.

'Of course if it's as much as I love you then sure as I am breathing that he will love you even more and just as wonderful as you are.' I smiled at him. He smiled warmly in return. He then tucked me under his arm and lay his hand on our baby boy in my belly. He kicked Christian's hand and we laughed again.

'Okay what about Theodore?' Christian asked me while we still sit in afternoon traffic.

'Theodore…? Hmmm… I don't know Christian.' I toy with him as I smirked.

'Mrs Grey are you smirking at me?' He smiled at me then pin me with his gray eyes.

'Yes, Mr Grey I am. Tell you what, how about Theodore Raymond Grey?' I looked at him as I run my fingers through his sideburns.

'You struck one hard bargain Mrs Grey. Agreed.' Christian smiled at me.

'Well Mr Grey I learned from the best.' I smiled with a bit of a blush.

'Huh… Who?' He asked kissing my neck.

'You.' I answered as I rack my fingers through his hair.

'Touché Mrs Grey.' We reached Grey House again and the rest of our appointments were kept and it kept us quite busy till past eight PM. We head back to Escala and after dinner we took a bath together and lay on our bed in the dark. Then the weeks old question I have been walking around with popped into my head. Christian was just looking down into my blue eyes as we lay on our bed. Okay here goes, I have to get this question out.

'Christian?'

'Yes, baby?' He answered looking down at me.

'Okay…' I spoke very nervously. He sat up and looked at me all worried. I sat up looking at my hands in my lap.

'What is it Ana?' He took my hands and kissed them.

'I have a burning question, I've been meaning to ask you for a while now.' I looked up at him.

'Oh Ana, my sweet wonderful Ana. You know you can always ask me anything. What is on your curious mind Mrs Grey?' Okay well here we go. Wish me luck...

'Do you sometimes miss your old lifestyle?' There I've said it and the instant my question is out he withdraw from me. Even his face change and he looks in a millisecond so distant and cold, it broke my heart.

'Ana please, that is in my past. Do I miss it sometimes? Yes, but then I think of how empty I felt even after all those...' he spoke as he trailed off.

'Now my next question; if you were still in that lifestyle would you have done it with me?' I ask and just waited for the outburst.

'Maybe, I don't know Ana.' He spoke clenching his jaw, sitting facing away from me on the edge of our bed.

'Am I enough for you Christian?' He turned around in a blink of an eye to face me again.

'What? Of course you are baby.' He answered me truthfully, kissing my hands again.

'I'm not boring and predictable in bed?' I asked picking nervously at my clothes.

'No Ana you are not at all. What's the real reason for you bringing this up Mrs Grey?' He asked lifting my chin so he could look into my eyes.

'I don't want you to be bored with me?'

'Mrs Anastasia Rose Grey, listen very closely. You are so refreshing and unique in every way that is why I fell in love with you. I've had previous relationships but none as special and unique such as ours. Every times we make love is special I never had such an emotional bond with all the others, like I have with you Mrs Grey. You are so special in every way that is what I cherish most about you.' He smiled as I blushed at his words.

'You're bloody incredible yourself Mr Grey.' I reply. 'Will you teach me then?'

'Teach you what Mrs Grey?' He asked confused not really sure what I've just asked him.

'Teach me your old lifestyle so I can please my husband more.' My request threw him off completely and he stare at me dumbfound. Slowly he shook his head.

'No! Ana not in your condition. That is out of the question.' He jumped to his feet and paced the length of our room.

'I didn't mean right this second but after our son is born.' I cleared the air.

'I still don't know baby...?' He came and kneel next to my bed side.

'Look I know you love you contracts and negotiations. We can sit down and work out a contract and negotiate the variables.' I spoke facing him beside me. He just shook his head as he smiled up at me.

'Mrs Grey have you been reading up on my old lifestyle?' This was somehow refreshing and alarming all at the same time. I actually did read up on his old lifestyle.

'Yes ever since I finished my masters degree I had some time on my hands and I did some quite amount of research. It is all so fascinating. Look I had my fair share of pain this past year and I don't think that your previous lifestyle can be any harder.' I stated.

'A fair point as always Mrs Grey.' He got up and walked around our bed to sit down on his side again. 'So what have you learned Mrs Grey.'

'Well Wikipedia was very detailed in every phase of the whole BDSM scene and I have done some deeper research on the contract part between Dom/ Sub. Some of the toys looks scary but other than that nothing unusual that I haven't use already or we used already.' I looked at the amazed look on my husband's face. 'What?' I asked.

'You.' He asked with a naughty smirk on his face.

'What about me Mr Grey?' I turned to him. He moved so fast and was on top of me in a flash.

'How thought that I married such a curious little minx? So you want to play Mrs Grey?' He asked kissing my neck and below my ear.

'Yes, Mr Grey. What do you have in mind?'I asked giving him more access to my neck for more of his wonderful kisses.

'Well, Mrs Grey I never really disclose any part of my plays, you just have to go with it.' He smiled down at me and it was great. Then at that moment my water broke.

'No… no… no… it's too early…' I started to cry as I looked up at Christian, who was looking down at me.

'What's wrong baby?' He looked down at me so concerned.

'My water just broke.' I spoke as he got off me and saw what I was talking about. 'It's too early…' I cried.

'Ana Dr Greene did say that he is a rather big baby.' Christian got dressed in a hurry, and then ran around getting all my prepared things together. He also got Taylor and Sawyer together to get the car to rush us to the hospital. It was only in the car when my first contraction started. Shame my poor husband didn't know what to do for me, he looked so helpless. He just held my hand and rubbed my lower back for me. He was on the phone with his mother letting her know of our arrival. After that he called Dr Greene letting her know what has happened.

I was breathing hard and in a ton of pain as my body prepare its self for delivery. As we arrived at the hospital the emergency team were already waiting for me with Dr Greene. They pushed me all the way to the maternity wing of the hospital. I got ready through the pain and Dr Greene had a look at me and little Teddy. Little Teddy has turned and she will have to turn him back into the right position for delivery. The whole process was worse than the contractions it's self. I'm now more exhausted then when I was before. Christian not once left my side. They gave me extra oxygen to calm me down after the ordeal. Then around eleven hours in, I stopped dilating and they had to rush me in for an emergency C-section. I passed out as they prepped me for surgery and also Christian. I came to later and it was all over. I was so tired and don't know why.

'Hey…' I whispered. Christian's head snap up to me and almost leaped to my side. He took my hand.

'How are you feeling?' He asked me leaning in near my face as his concerned looking eyes look into mine.

'Tired. How is Teddy?' I asked wanting to sit up.

'Keep still baby. Teddy is perfectly fine. Tiny but fine he is in his incubator in the nursery so you can rest. Rest some more Mrs Grey then you can see your son.' He smiled down at me as he slide a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. I returned his warm smile.

'Alright Mr Grey you win.' I close my eyes and I fell asleep almost instantly. I woke later and I felt much better. Christian was holding something in his arms and when I rubbed my eyes clear I could see he was holding Teddy in his arms so adorable. I was in tears when I saw thee cutest thing on the face of the planet. See Grey I told you- you will be a great father even through all your panic station you had over the time I carried our son around. Christian is singing Teddy a soft lullaby now I'm in more tears. Christian look up when I whipped my nose with a tissue.

'Ana?' He asked walked over to me with Teddy still in his arms.

'I'm fine. See I told you- you will make a great father.' I spoke through my tears.

'Yes, Mrs Grey you were right. Would you like to hold your son?' He asked me.

'Yes, please.' I sat up in bed with some effort and Christian lay Teddy in my arms. 'Oh, Christian isn't he perfect?'

'Yes he sure is like his perfect mother.' Christian wrap us both in his arms as he kiss the side of my head. 'Thank you Ana.' I looked up and gave him a kiss. Our family walked in and all the camera's started clicking away. Ray took a million pictures mom asked him to and to send her everything of her first grandbaby. Christian just kept holding Teddy and me in his arms as all the focus in the room went to the little bundle laying in my arms fast asleep.

Grace later took Teddy from me and she look so at ease with her grandson in her arms. I don't know why but I get the feeling that Grace and Carrick tried to have their own kids but when that didn't work out they adopted Elliot, Christian and Mia. Yet even if they could have I'm over joy-ed to see these wonderful people so happy. Ray and Carrick were talking and then Grace asked us what is our babies name. Christian as the very proud father that he is, gave Grace the names of our son.

'Theodore Raymond Grey.' The two men's heads snap toward us, as Ray got such a large smile on his face.

'Darlings you name him after grandpa and Raymond here?' Grace asked us.

'Yes, we did.' Christian answer for us. Everyone in the room's faces light up. Grace later lay Teddy in Ray's arms and you can all most see him puff up as a proud grandfather. Christian later kicked off his shoes and sat down beside me holding me in his arms.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Finally, I have Teddy at home after a week and a half of living between Escala and the hospital to get Teddy's weight where it should be. Dr Greene gave Teddy a thorough look over and scanned every inch of his tiny body. His whole body is functioning as it should his lunges are working perfectly and his little heart is one hundred percent. I can finally take him home. Christian is driving all of us home, okay he insisted more than anything else. Taylor, Sawyer and Ryan are all driving in a car behind us. We walked through the foyer of Escala and head straight for the nursery Christian himself painted out with all the driftwood furniture for the nursery he wanted to get for the nursery. The light green and yellow walls it looks more like eatable candy to me.

With tiny Teddy wrapped in a blanket to protect him from the cold rainy Seattle weather I lay him down and cover him in his crib as we got all Teddy's things settled, then took the baby monitor with me where I finally settle in at my desk and started to work on all the documents Christian need for his meetings and appointment later in the week. Christian is working hard in his study.

I was still typing up a storm when my phone started ringing off the hook and it was all work related. Some of it where the press wanting an interview with Christian and me. I know Christian really loath any form of media interview and so do I for that matter. All I keep telling them is that he is already over booked for the next seven months and it really is no lie at all, he really is that busy since the Darfur project sky rocketed and the Tokyo shipyard is producing the best hauls for the catamaran's we ever build. Only the best quality carbon fiber, are being used to manufacture our ship hauls.

Teddy was starting to cry over the monitor and I made him some formula and got him all calm down as I sat down to feed him, rocking him gently in the comfortable rocking chair. After I fed him, I changed his dirty nappy and then lay sleeping Teddy back into his crib. I was covering him with a blanket when I stood back up when I saw Christian standing in the nursery doorway, smiling at me, leaning against the door post. I smiled back at him then he walked over to me and we looked over Teddy while he is sleeping so peacefully.

'He really is such a handsome little man already don't you think Mrs Grey?' Christian held me around my waist.

'Yes, he sure is Mr Grey.' I wrap my arms around Christian and lay my head on his chest.

'How many of these little ones do you want Mrs Grey?' He asked me after a long while of just looking at Teddy sleeping.

'Well, being an only child all my life Mr Grey, I would say at least two or maybe three more. What do you think?' I looked up at Christian and he just kissed my forehead.

'Well lets try for another one and work from there Mrs Grey.'

'As you wish Mr Grey.' I smiled up at him. After that we both walked off to get back to our work. I finished up a bunch of Christian's documents and Andrea called a couple time. After Claude left Christian got in a shower and had to head to Grey House for a meeting with Ros they're going over some financials. He came and gave me a kiss goodbye before he left and he was gone with Taylor and Prescott. Later on the afternoon Mrs Taylor came and gave me a light lunch with some yummy tea. I ate while I work. It was about six PM when I send off the last of my work to Andrea with instructions. Teddy started to cry over the monitor when I heard another voice with him.

I yelled for Sawyer and Ryan with them we both jolt for the nursery. We got there and a very unfamiliar woman held Teddy in her arms. A rather large gun lay in Teddy's crib. Sawyer and Ryan jumped her. I grabbed Teddy from her filthy hands and called Christian. Christian and Taylor were here within half an hour. Sawyer and Ryan held the woman in cable tie hand cuffs and in the security room. Who is this woman? What gave her the right to enter our home so undetected? I struggle to get Teddy calmed down.

I gave him his evening bath and after I redressed him and sat down to feed him his formula he finally calmed down. Christian came out of the security room clearly very pissed off, he stormed pass me to his study and I ate dinner by myself. After I ate Mrs Taylor's yummy bolognaise I took off to have a shower. I got dressed for bed and wrap myself in my silk robe with my slippers as I went to search for Christian. I knocked on his study door.

'Go away.' He spoke from the other side.

'It's me.' I spoke from the other side of the door. He didn't reply so I left. I checked in on Teddy then went to find Taylor to ask him to please explain why Christian is acting like a total knob. I knocked on Taylor's door and he opened it.

'Mrs Grey?' He answered surprise.

'Hi Taylor, can you please explain why Christian is in such a wayward mood please.'

'Ah, we were transporting the intruder woman to the psychiatric hospital when she escaped from Ryan and Prescott. We are on a man hunt for her now.'

'What that woman is on the lose?' I almost yelled.

'I'm sorry to say yes, ma'am she is.' Taylor look so defeated as he told me this.

'Look I know you guys are the best. You will find her. Yes, Christian can be hard on all of us sometimes but it is because he cares for all of us so much that he sometimes acts like this. I know you guys will find her.'

'Thank you Mrs Grey. In the meantime Mr Grey did double our guard numbers so this intrusion will not happen again.' Taylor informed me.

'Thank you Taylor and your team for all your hard work you do around here for us.'

'You're welcome ma'am.' He said with a shy smile and a cute blush. 'Well we better get to work on finding Miss Williams.'

'Good luck, Taylor.' I lay my hand on Taylor's shoulder.

'Thanks ma'am. Have a great evening.' Taylor smiled at me.

'And you as well Taylor.' I left the security room after that and went straight for the nursery and Teddy was awake. I picked him up and he just lay in my arms and stare at me as he grip my finger.

'Do you know how cute you are little man? You will grow up just as great as your daddy one day.' He just looked at me as he ate his hand while he lay in my arms. He was busy making something nasty for me in his dipper and I waited that he finished first then changed him quickly. I sat back in the rocking chair and fed him the rest of his formula he didn't drank earlier.

I rubbed his back as I burped him and then he was already half asleep in my arms when I started to rock him back to sleep. He was fast asleep in my arms and I just couldn't put him down. Not with what happened earlier today. I lay Teddy down in his crib and rolled his crib over to our room right next to my side of our bed. I got into bed and got right back to work. Around one AM I turned off my laptop and lay it down on my night stand and lay down for the night. Christian still haven't came out of his study since he stormed pass me earlier. I send him an e-mail earlier via my phone.

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey

Date: 10 November 2015

Subject: Missing you…

To: Christian Grey

Dear Mr Grey

I hope you are alright. I am really worried about you. Missing you really much tonight.

Hope you'll come to bed soon.

Your loving wife

Ana Grey

PA to Christian Grey, Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.

* * *

After that there were no reply what so ever. He usually replies immediately. I fell asleep after that and it was about four AM when I heard the piano from the great room. I picked up Teddy he was awake now to be changed and fed. I changed his dipper and lay him back in his crib so I can mix his formula in the kitchen. I got back to our room and picked Teddy up and fed him.

Christian just kept playing the piano. While Teddy still drank his bottle I walked over to the great room where Christian was still play his sad music. I sat on the couch feeding Teddy. The song changed and when Teddy was finished drinking his formula, I rubbed his back to make him burp up all the hurting winds and lay him in my arms as he just look up at me. Later I sat down next to Christian and took his hand from the keys.

'Would you please talk to me? Did I do something wrong? Please just tell me so I can fix it.' He sigh heavily and looked away from Teddy and me. 'Is it really that bad. Maybe I should go visit my mother in Georgia for a while.' That got his attention, he looked at me as I got up and left the room. I lay sleeping Teddy down in his crib then I got on my laptop again and booked myself and Teddy a ticket to Georgia to go see my mother. I just EFT the payment and lay back down staring at the ceiling. By six AM I was up again and all packed. By seven AM Sawyer and Ryan drove us to the airport and to my surprise they got on the flight as well.

'Sawyer why are you two going with us?'

'It's Mr Grey's orders, ma'am. He insisted we go with you to Georgia.' Sawyer let me know. Great my own husband talk to his staff more then he talks to me, and I am also staff. Great, I don't know what I've done that I'm in this much doo-doo. If only I know so I can fix it. We were shown to our seats and Teddy was already irritated and we are not even in the air yet.

This whole situation is getting to be too much. Halfway through our flight I cried silent tears and I fed Teddy his formula. My mother text me letting me know she is really excited to have us with her for a few days. Great at least someone is happy to have Teddy and me around. We got off our connection flight at Georgia airport, and Sawyer was on his phone talking to someone.

'Mrs Grey, Mr Grey wants to talk with you.' Sawyer held his phone for me to take. I just unfold Teddy's stroller and lay him down in it. I took Sawyer's phone and really didn't want to talk to Christian.

'Hello.' I said as I held the phone to my ear.

'Ana?' Christian spoke up.

'What do you want? You don't speak to me and now that I'm three thousand miles away now you want to talk.'

'I just want to make sure you and Teddy are okay.' He spoke up.

'Well we're fine. We see you in a week. Bye.' He made me so angry. I press the end button. He called back right away, on my phone. I answered but didn't say a word.

'Okay just listen since you are clearly angry at me. The woman that where holding Teddy was one of my ex-subs Laila. She was recently diagnosed as a schizophrenia patient. A few weeks ago she ran away from her husband.'

'Why are you tell me this now?' I asked feeling my anger spike.

'I'm sorry Mrs Grey. I just need time to work on a plan to catch Laila. And make sure my family is safe. But now with you and Teddy in a safe place I can think clearly.'

'Hum…' I hummed angrily.

'You asked me last night if you did something wrong. You really didn't I was just so angry when Laila gave Taylor and the guys the slip I wanted to crack my whip at her when I find her.'

'Just so you know Mr Grey. I am still very angry at you, but I forgive you.'

'Thank you Mrs Grey. It really means a lot to me that you forgive me. I have booked you into the penthouse in Georgia for the next two weeks. You really need a break love.'

'Thank you very much Mr Grey.'

'Mrs Grey, keep Sawyer and Ryan close and you and Teddy will be safe.'

'We will. Thank you for everything. Wish you were here Christian.'

'I will see you over the weekend. Enjoy the time with your mother, love. Please send my regards to Carla.'

'I will. I love you Christian no matter what we had and will go through in the future.' I heard him gasp on the other end.

'I love you to Ana, more then you would ever know. Give Teddy a hug for me.'

'Will do. I will have you financial reports ready once we get to the hotel and I can e-mail them to you for your meeting you'll have in a few hours.'

'Thanks that will be handy.'

'It's done I just need to mail it to you.' I informed him as Sawyer and Ryan help with our luggage. Teddy is in his stroller.

'Oh, well when you have the chance to send it. Oh, and Mrs Grey.'

'Yes.' I spoke with a sigh of relieve knowing that we're good again.

'I love you very much and I know I don't tell you that often enough.' He finally spoke up. Now happy tears spring into place.

'I love you so-so much Christian. I'll miss you.'

'I miss you two already. Well I have to go Ross and Berney just got her for our meeting.'

'We have to go too, we are heading out to our car. Bye.'

'Bye.' We finally hung up. Sawyer drove us to the hotel Christian booked us into and we got settled. I asked that they bring a crib for Teddy and they just pushed it into my room for me. Since it is so late I didn't bother to call mom to let her know we are here. I will do that tomorrow. I finally got into a shower and climb into bed it was so nice to finally lay down horizontally then sitting in a chair trying to sleep.

The following morning, I call mom and let her know we are in the Westin Harbour Golf Resort and Spa. She was thrilled that we are here already and she told me she will be at our suite in a while. So in the meantime I got to work and I mailed the rest of Christian's documents he will need today and tomorrow and I got to work on that. The Savannah heat is already getting to me and it is only eight in the morning. Teddy woke up and I looked after him and got him dressed in something that is cool and short for this really hot weather. He looks so adorable in his summer sleeveless baby grow. I changed his evening dipper and got him in new dipper before he wets everything. I finally sat down to feed Teddy as I sat on my bed and just look at him.

'I am just happy mommy and daddy finally talked and sorted out our issues. But mommy and daddy will always love you Teddy, always.' I kissed his soft little head. He finished drinking and I burp him and lay him back in his crib under a colorful mobile singing a soothing lullaby as it turns. I pull my laptop closer and while I was sitting on my bed and continue my work for Christian. I finally put on the finishing touches on other documentation Christian will be needing later on this week. Mom arrived and Sawyer showed her into my suite.

'Mom…' I called and walked to her giving her a hug and kiss on her cheek.

'Sweetheart. You look great honey.' Mom hugged me back.

'Thanks mama. How is Bob?'

'Bob is good he is just over worked. How do you like our great weather?' We finally sat down in the living room.

'Well I would prefer Seattle over this heat any day, no offense mama.'

'None taken honey. How is things with Christian?'

'Oh things are okay. We have a few things we need to sort out between ourselves but other than that we're good.'

'Oh, Ana I know you two will sort out your things and all will be well again. You looked so happy on your wedding and the way Christian panicked over you when you were in the hospital a couple times. I never seen a man so over protective over a woman like Christian is over you.' Mom spoke up and it made me think. She's right I do sometimes take it for granted. 'Just looked at all your security you have here and back at Escala.' Mom pointed out as she took my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

'Your right mama I guess I sometimes take it all for granted. Maybe I should give him the benefit of the doubt.'

'That's a great goal for now. I'm sure. How is Ray?' Mom asked and I could see she still have a lots of feelings for Ray. Why she couldn't make it work with him is beyond me.

'Ray is great he comes over a lot and spend some time with Teddy when he has a chance. Something I can pass along for you when I see him again mama?'

'No, I just wanted to know that he is okay. I sometimes worry about him that's all.'

'He is a big man mama, he will be okay. He survived the war so he will be more then fine.' I got up and pull mom behind me from the living room to my room. 'Mom this is your grandson Theodore Raymond Grey.' I introduced Teddy to my mother. I picked him up and lay him in her arms.

'Oh, Ana he looks really like half of you and half of Christian.'

'Well to me he is more like his father everyday.'

'Well of course he is.' Mom smiled at me as she looked up from Teddy in her arms. We walked back to the living room and sat down again. Later we order in lunch and had a wonderful time together. My phone started to ring off the hook and it can only mean that Christian is in an important meeting. I took a hundred messages.

'Darling is this your live? A zillion phone calls a day.'

'Yes pretty much and even more so when Christian is in an important meeting and forward all his calls to me to answer. Some of the problems I can handle but others are more focused on him and I have to take down his messages.'

'Goodness. But honey you are supposed to rest in this time and enjoy the time with Teddy. Not work like this.'

'I know mom and I do rest and while Teddy is asleep I work to keep my work as Christian personal assistant up to date at all times. Most of my typing work for today and tomorrow are done and I already send it off so I can spend this time with you mama.' She smiled up at me as Teddy started to wake up in her arms. 'I'll quickly make you his formula.' She walked with me to the little kitchen in our suite and I made Teddy's bottle and she gave it to him. She fed him while my phone continued to go wild. I mailed Christian all his messages and the people I help and what I said to them.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

Time: 11 November 2015, 10:30AM

Subject: Messages from your calls

From: Anastasia Grey

Mr Grey,

Your messages as follows:

1\. Mr Jefferson called he said he has the figures you wanted. He also asked that you give him a call after your meeting is done.

2\. Miss Holloway called she wants your answer by end of day today, please.

3\. Walch said he will call you back later about the new schematics he got for you.

4\. Berney called something about the woman you're looking for, he would also like you to give him a call back once you're done.

5\. Mr David's want to know when your golf game will be so you can finalize this deal. (Must I book a round of golf for your Mr Grey. Let me know.)

6\. Hendricks called he has recently got his hands on the purest strongest carbon fiber you asked him to search for.

7\. Hauls and Sails, managing director called he said there's a raising concern about the staff increases he wants to discuss with you. He will call back later.

8\. Kingston found the perfect location for the new plant you want to erect and will call you back tomorrow.

9\. Helen from legal has your documents ready for the next shipment for the Darfur project.

10\. The managing director at the Taiwan factory called in alarm there was a small fire in a corner of the factory but the fire was contained quickly due to the high tech fire extinguishers you had installed.

11\. Your mother called she wanted to know if we will be attending their gala this year so I told her I first have to find out from you before I can give her final word about our attendance.

12\. Elliot called he wanted to go take you out tonight for a round of drinks

13\. Dr Flynn's office called that moved your appointment of this evening to tomorrow evening for a double session. A family emergency came up and Flynn can't see you this evening.

14\. I'm going out with my mother now to the beach we'll keep Sawyer and Ryan close. Promise. Love and miss you.

From your loving wife

Anastasia Grey

PA to Christian Grey, Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.

* * *

After my mail was send-off I could give my full attention to my mother. We later went out for a walk on the beach with Teddy in his stroller. I took a hundred pictures for Christian as he asked me to do last night just before we hung up. Teddy didn't like it when I put some sunblock on him but I am glad I did because I almost look like a red pepper. Mom parted ways with us and with Sawyer and Ryan with me we spend a little more time on the beach.

Mom and I made plans to have breakfast in town tomorrow and the day after that I booked us both for a massages in my room. By sunset we all with our security head back to our suite and there where clearly someone inside. Could this be Laila? Did she follow me to Georgia? Sawyer and Ryan sweep the whole penthouse from top to bottom.

Sawyer asked for the hotel's security footage and they most graciously supply it for us and Sawyer and Ryan comb through everything they gave them and bam. As sure as the sun rise in the morning it is Laila. Is she getting back at me for something or Christian? I don't understand her psychotic mind. When Sawyer made this discovery he called Christian and Taylor immediately. It was not five minutes later when Christian called me.

'Hello.' I answered. Please don't make me leave yet, I just got here.

'Hey, are you two alright?' He asked all panic stations.

'Yes, we weren't here when she was here. Mom and I took Teddy to the beach when she came into our room. How does she even know we're here?'

'I don't know. Taylor is trying everything to find out on our side. I know you just got there but will you be alright there or do you want to come home rather?' He asked.

'Will it be okay to stay? Mom and I we're having breakfast in town tomorrow and she is enjoying her time with me and Teddy. If things get to heated on this side the hot weather aside we'll come home Mr Grey. That is a promise.'

'Very well. Mrs Grey you really strike one hard bargain. I miss you and Teddy so much.'

'We miss you very much to. Oh, did you get my mail with all your messages on it?'

'Yes, love I have. Everything is sorted.'

'Good I'm glad. Do I need to book a round of golf for you and Mr David's?'

'No it is not necessary we talked over the phone and we have a meeting early Friday morning to close the deal.'

'Oh that is great news. So all the figures look good then?'

'Yes it does. But enough of work. Tell me what you did today?'

'Well I worked on the last of the documents you needed this morning until mom came around and we just hang around the suite and mom fed Teddy his formula. She looked every bit the grandmother I pictured her to be. Then we took a stroll on the beach with Teddy and I so wished you were with us.'

'I know Ana and I really do wish the same but with everything going on this side I can only really get away Friday.'

'Awe…' I sighed and pouted my lips.

'Ana Grey are you pouting?' He asked with a smile to his voice.

'Yes, sir I am.' I smiled as I answered him. I'm getting another incoming call while I was still talking with Christian. 'Christian can I call you back, I'm getting another call.'

'Yes, of course.' We hung up and I answer immediately.

'Hello.'

'Ana, it's Josѐ.' He spoke in a rush.

'Josѐ. What's wrong?' Sawyer must have heard my voice rise and entered the room.

'It Ray, we were all about to go on a fishing trip when a drunk driver hit us on Ray side of the car. It's bad Ana you better come.'

'Are you and your dad okay?' I asked and Sawyer helped me to sit on the couch.

'Yes, we have a few broken bones and bruises but it is Ray that we are worried about.' Josѐ continued. Now I'm in tears again.

'Okay, I might be a while I'm in Georgia with my mother. I'll get there as soon as I can. I'm on my way. Josѐ will you text me the hospital he is in please. We are packing as we speak.' I spoke looking up at Sawyer and he nod his head and disappeared with his phone glue to his ear.

'Of course. Safe flight Ana.' We hung up and I called Christian right back after I talked to Josѐ, I'm crying my eyes out while I wait for Christian to pick up.

'Ana…' He answered. I sobbed on this side.

'It was Josѐ, Ray was in a really bad accident. I have to come home.' I cried while I spoke to my husband.

'Yes, I'll send Stephen a message, he and Ros flew out for business that way yesterday already. I'll arrange with him to ready the jet. Ros will be there on business till Thursday. She can take a commercial flight back. Stephen can have the jet ready for you in the hour.'

'Thank you Christian.' I got up and walked to my room to start packing.

'You're welcome baby. See you soon.'

'Okay. I love you Christian.'

'And I love you Ana.' We hung up and I called mom and gave her the news about Ray. Now she's in tears too. I told her to pack a bag and head to the airport we will meet her there and within the hour we got packed and I got Teddy ready for our flight. I booked all of us out and cancelled our massages and we drove to the airport. We meet up with mom and we drove onto the tarmac and head right into the GEH jet and within twenty minutes we were in the air heading back to Seattle.

Mom held Teddy as we both cried silent tears as we flew back to the Olympic peninsula. The flight felt like it is going on forever as you mentally want to make the jet fly like a rocket. We land at Sea-Tec International and it's mid to late afternoon. Christian and Taylor with Prescott waited for us as our jet pull in on it's parking space. Christian gave me a hello kiss then kissed Teddy that was laying in my arms on his soft forehead then he turned to my mother and greeted her. We all drove off to Portland to the hospital Josѐ texted me, it's the 'Oregon Health and Science University Hospital'.

Three hours of driving felt as long as our flight from Georgia. We walked into the hospital and we had to ask around and we finally found Josѐ and he looks bad himself with a broken arm and bad bruises on his face. He lead all of us to where Josѐ Snr were in a wheelchair sleeping. Josѐ told us he couldn't fish out anything from Ray's doctor and because they were not family the medical staff here remain tight lipped about any information about Ray. Christian being in CEO mode, called Grace and she pulled a few strings and got the information we need.

Ray broke ribs his right leg, collar bone, a few broken ribs and he sustain bad head injuries. Teddy started to stir in his stroller and Taylor went to take Teddy for a walk so mom and I with Christian's help get to see Ray. After a few hundred curse words we finally got were we need to be. Ray is in the ICU and two of our security details stayed behind with Teddy since kids can't enter the ICU area. The ICU nurse lead us to Ray's bed and he looks so bad and pale and when I touched his hand it was cold. Mom broke down in tears when she saw him.

'Daddy. Daddy it's Ana and mom is here to. We love you. We are all here for you. Teddy is here to but we can't bring him in here. Please get better.' I spoke into his ear and kissed his forehead. According to his doctor they had to go keep him in a medical induced coma so his brain can heal and the get some of the swelling down that is on his brain. The whole time Christian held me to him giving me his love and support. I couldn't stand it anymore and I left going back to my baby boy. Mom stayed behind.

'Ana baby, he will get better.' Christian tried to reassure me.

'I really do hope so he really looks so bad. You heard what his doctor said of all his injuries he got.' I spoke through new tears running down my face. Christian just pulled me to him in the hall outside the waiting room where we could see Ryan softly rocking little Teddy in his stroller in the waiting room. Taylor was on his phone in the corner of the room. Christian just kept holding me to him as I kept crying.

'Shhh… He will get better. As soon as he is better enough to transport to Seattle so my mother and her team can look him over better. That way we're home and your mother can stay over while Ray is in hospital.'

'Do you know how wonderful you are to me.' I finally looked up at him and kissed his chin.

'Yeah my wonderful wife keeps telling me and I let her.' He kissed my forehead.

'Well she sounds like a fantastic woman. I would like to meet her.' I joked.

'Well she's the most beautiful brown haired, blue eyed woman I ever laid my eyes on and she is just beyond wonderful.' I kissed him and we walked back into the waiting room as I dry my tears with Christian's handkerchief. Teddy just woke up and I picked him up and he quite down a bit as he started to cry.

'It's okay sweetheart, mommy and daddy are here.' I said and looking down at him in my arms. He took my finger and held on to it. I gave him his pacifier to suck and he stopped crying. Josѐ and his father later in the afternoon left. Mom joined us in the waiting room. She was completely broken. I knew mom still have deep feelings for Ray and this just proof what I thought all along. With Teddy securely in my one arm and my crying mother in another. Christian talked to someone in the corner of the room while I sooth my mother and care for my baby boy. Later on mom took Teddy from me and I could go back and sit with dad a bit. I read him the sports article of his favorite baseball team. Later I lay the paper down and walked up to his ear and held his hand.

'Daddy, I want to tell you something mom still really loves you why she ended things with you I really don't know and it is not my place to ask her but I want you to know that. Another thing you better get well so I can kick your butt without tell me you're planning a fishing trip in another county. I still really- really love you daddy. Please wake up, I need you to wake up and get better for me so you can play with your grandson Teddy okay.' Ray's nurse came to take his readings of all his monitors to write it in his chart.

'He's a lucky man to have such a loving daughter.' The nurse said smiling at me.

'I'm sure I'm the luck girl to have such a wonderful father.' I was still talking when all Ray's monitors started to make alarming noises and then Ray's body seized on his bed. I was pushed out of the ICU into the hallway. I couldn't take the stress anymore and I fainted in the hallway. Christian saw me and while still on his phone with someone he was only a few feet from me. He stepped in and caught me. I came to later in the emergency room on a bed.

'Welcome back Mrs Grey.' A nice young doctor talked to me.

'How long was I out for?' I asked sitting up.

'Thirty to forty minutes. How are you feeling?'

'Better just a bit dizzy.'

'What happened prior to you passing out?'

'I was with my father in ICU he was having a seizer and I guess with everything going on everything must have gotten to me somehow.'

'Your father is in our ICU?' She asked.

'Yes, Raymond Steele.' I said.

'I was the doctor on call when he came in from the huge accident in the mountains.'

'You were, thank you for all your work in saving his life.'

'You're welcome Mrs Grey.'

'May I go now?' I asked and search the room for Christian and he is in the waiting with Teddy in his stroller.

'Yes, you just need to sign your release forms.' She said and got up to get them for me.

'Thank you doctor.' She brought over my release papers and I signed it. Christian got to his feet when I walked over to him. He was busy feeding Teddy his formula. Visiting hours are over at the ICU. Mom is sitting in the big foyer waiting area of the hospital just staring mindlessly at the patterns on the carpet.

'Mom?' I called her when we passed her to the big motion sensor doors of the hospital.

'Yes.' She answered then looked up in a haze.

'Is daddy okay now?' I asked her taking her hand as I sat on the edge of a chair next to moms.

'They got him stabilized again and is now in critical condition.' Mom spoke. Christian heard of this and hand over Teddy to me and was on his phone again calling Grace. Taylor was on his phone with our backup pilot for Charlie Tango. They are flying in Dr Grey. Christian came back and we are moving again. We got in our cars and we all head for the Heathman hotel. Christian booked all of us in the penthouse suite and we got settled. Mom was in her room getting settled in. Christian lay Teddy in his crib and then he tended to me.

'Don't worry Mrs Grey. Grace is on her way here. She can come and teach these trainees a few things. We will get him better.' Christian held me in his arms.

'Oh, Christian it was awful. I was talking to daddy and out of nowhere he seized and they drove me out of the ICU that's when I pass out. The last thing I saw was my father's body convulsing on his bed like a fish on land. It was horrible.' I finally told my husband what happened.

'I'm sure it was love. Why don't you try to get some sleep?' He encouraged me.

'I don't know if I could. Not with everything playing in a loop for me.' I lay my head on Christian's chest as he held me to him. He inhaled my hair then kissed the top of my head like he always does.

'Look you know I am not a huge fan of any form of drugs but I have a mild muscle relaxer Flynn prescribe for me a few years back to help me sleep when my nightmares got too bad. I can give you one to help you sleep if you want to.'

'You brought it along?' I asked surprise.

'Yeah, but only like one or two in case of my nightmares. But ever since I met you Mrs Grey I didn't need them I guess out of habit I brought them along.'

'I am really tired maybe just one won't be harmful.' He walked to our bathroom and got me a half a glass of water and the one small tables. I drank it and checked in on Teddy before I lay down for the afternoon. Half an hour later my medication started to work and I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ray is still in hospital and since we can't move him we are staying close to him in Portland. It's been two whole weeks and mom finally flew back to Georgia to be with Bob. I'm still in Portland but Christian flew Charlie Tango back to Seattle yesterday for his meetings he can't miss. I asked Christian to down grade my Heathman hotel room to a single suite with a crib for Teddy, so I can still be close to Ray.

Sawyer and Ryan is still close by as usual. We just got back to the hotel from hospital when the hospital called and said Ray just passed away. I was broken to pieces and I had to arrange transport of Ray's body and I still have to identify him for the funeral home. We took Ray's body to Seattle to be bury him there. Christian not once left my side since Teddy and I arrived back at Escala. I felt like a zombie like person everything around me zoom pass me and I feel like I'm frozen in time. Yet I not once neglected my baby boy. I'm holding Teddy right now in the dimly lit TV room crying silently at the loss of my father.

'Ana, baby. You in here?' Christian called.

'Yes, we're in here.' I called through a blocked nose. I wipe my eyes and nose with a bunch of tissues.

'Hey, Taylor finally got the man's name from the police that caused the accident and he is now being charged with manslaughter.' Christian came and sit next to me and Teddy. He took Teddy from me and held him while he pulled me closer to his side. He also kissed my forehead.

'Good. Who in their right mind is that drunk at six AM in the morning or even on the road.' I babbled on.

'Yeah, my thought exactly. Now come let's go give this little man a bath and then yourself. On one, two, three…' He pulled me to my feet and we walked to the nursery and gave Teddy a nice bath. Christian powdered his little body and he smells like a little powder cloud of heaven. I gave him his bottle and rocked him back to sleep. I lay Teddy down in his crib and cover him with a few blankets since the Seattle cold is setting in.

Tomorrow Dr Greene is making a house call just for me and she'll be here around ten thirty AM. Christian pulled me to our room and we took a nice bath and with my husband's gentle caring hands he washed me and I washed him. It was a nice distraction. We got out later after a nice heat soak in the tub. We got dressed for bed and Christian tucked me in and then took off to his study to work a few hours. I must have slept for about a little more over two and half hours when I was rudely woken with a gun barrel in my face and Teddy in "her" arms. My boy! Where is Christian? What did she do to him? Where is our security?

'You! You ruined everything. You bewitched my master you witch?' Leila pointed the gun in my face. I raised my hands.

'Leila please I beg of you, please just put the baby down, then you can do what you want with me.' I spoke louder than usual.

'Don't look at me witch you use your powers on me to.' She screwed her eyes shut looking away from me.

'Please Leila I beg of you please just put the baby down.' She slowly avoiding my eyes lay Teddy down in the middle of the bed. I breathed a little better knowing that Teddy is now out of her gun filled hands. She walked over to me and pushed me out of my room down the hall towards the great room. Christian just came out of his study when he saw me in alarm with Leila pointing her big gun at me.

'Leila what are you doing?' Christian asked her.

'I am going to take out this bewitching witch out of your life master.' Leila spoke and bore the gun barrel into my temple. By all this loud talking Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and Prescott came storming out of the security room when they heard all this loud commotion in the great room.

'Leila she is not a witch.' He stepped a little closer inch by inch.

'Yes, she is just look at what she's done to you master. You don't use your playroom anymore, she sleeps in masters bed and she gave you a devil child.' She spat and bangs the end of the barrel of her gun into my temple and I felt something run down the side of my head. Christian is much closer now. I kept my eyes on Christian and his whole demeanor changed in front of my eyes into a whole other person I never seen before. His stance, his speech and even his behaviour changed.

'Leila kneel!' he ordered in a voice I don't even recognise at all. Her head snap towards him and in that instance she looked into his eyes she fell on her knees behind me.

'Leila drop the gun and push it away from you.' He ordered her and she comply. I grabbed my heart when the gun traveled across the floor towards Sawyer's feet. Christian nod his head at Taylor and he was on his phone with someone. Christian cupped my cheek and turn my head to look the spot that Leila just hit with her gun. He clenched his jaw then turn his attention back to Leila.

'Kiss my shoes you bad girl.' He kept her busy so Prescott could take me out of the room back to my room where Teddy still lay crying on our bed. I picked him up and he almost instantly stopped crying.

'Shhh… it's okay my angel boy. Mommies here.' Prescott stuck to me like glue. 'How did she manage to get in here?' I asked Prescott.

'Mrs Grey, Taylor thinks she know her way around the building quite well and she must have came in through the fire escape.'

'Damn it! Christian is not going to like this. I just want to prepare you for a huge yelling session that may came your guys way.'

'Yeah we thought as much, ma'am. How's your head, ma'am?' Prescott asked me.

'It hurts. Can you clean it up for me please, I can't really put Teddy down yet.'

'Of course ma'am.'

'Thanks there's a first aid kit in the bathroom under the basins.' She walked off and retrieve the first aid kit to clean up my cut on the side of my head. She disinfects it and it stung like a mother. I fed Teddy the last of his formula and got him back in his crib. I walked back down the hall and looked at the scene that is going down. Taylor, Sawyer and Ryan formed a circle around her and Christian. This must be Christian the dominate. He kept her busy with dominate demands and later Taylor's phone rang and Ryan and Sawyer knocked her out then tied her hands and feet again. They cover her with a blanket and they all carried her out to the elevator. Christian jogged over to me and just held me to him.

'Are you hurt baby?' Christian saw my cut on my head, and pulled a face when he saw my cut.

'I'm just a little dizzy she hit me quite hard with her gun.' I confessed.

'Come sit down let me have a look at that.' He got a flash light and looked at the cut on my head.' He looked at my wound for a few minutes and pulled the wound open a little. 'Baby you need stitches it is a really deep cut. Come let's get Teddy and take you to the ER.'

'Alright. What is going to happen to her?' I point at the unconscious woman in our foyer.

'I arrange with Flynn to take her to the hospital where she can get some proper help for her illness.'

'Oh, good. Will the hospital let her family know?'

'Yes, it is hospital protocol.' Christian answered me.

'That goodness.' I stood to my feet and the room spun out of control. Christian fold his arms around me so I won't fall. We got Teddy ready to go out, so Christian drove us to the hospital and I got four stitches and Dr Greene took out my stitches from my C-section. She looked pleased with how I'm healing. After that we had lunch with Grace at the hospital then drove back home. A few more weeks passed and Christian can't get enough time with Teddy and me so he was still playing with Teddy on the carpet in the TV room when he out of the blue he sprung on me that he would like to try for a little girl. I just smiled at him in agreement.

I just knew our future together will be just great and after everything that is now handled our future can only be smooth sailing from here on out. So we worked hard a couple of months to give Teddy a sibling and so we found out that I'm pregnant with Phoebe and it was about two years after Phoebe were born we had James Christian. So our family were complete and Christian makes the best father and neither of us take our kids tantrums. Christian being a boundaries man set strict boundaries for our kids. They all grew into wonderful adults with a great sense of humor.

Christian and I spend more and more time on our own with the kids now in Harvard and Yale.

And so we lived happily FOREVER after.


End file.
